Movie In My Mind
by chloeandbackrubs
Summary: "You're the words on my tongue to my favorite song, you're the first and last "oh" when all's said and done. You're the movie in my mind to which I know every line, in all these things I do, all I see is you."
1. Sleepover

I attempt to shut the fridge door as quietly as possible, trying not to make a sound. I hold my cold water bottle close to me and stand on my tippy toes, as I carefully walk back to the lounge room, trying not to awake any of the sleeping girls before me. I look around to see them all still knocked out. I can't believe I agreed to this - a sleep over "girls night" at Aubrey's house. Actually, I didn't agree, I was forced, by no one other than my blonde Australian friend, Fat Amy. Who actually got invited here, but only wanted to come for the food, so she dragged me along too.

As I imagined, Fat Amy basically ate every piece of food in sight, she even took the crumbs off my plate and Chloe's, also getting food all over her face, shirt and God knows where else. I couldn't help but laugh at the mess. Sure, Aubrey looked furious, but she laughed along too... Eventually.

Later, the night involved pillow fighting that then turned into some serious arm wrestling. Stacie and Fat Amy went one and one and as a surprise, Fat Amy won. Stacie didn't look too impressed, as she likes to win at everything, but she shrugged her shoulders and then went off to fix up her nails with the little manicure set she always takes with her wherever she goes.

As the night went on, Aubrey decided it was time to watch all three of her favorite musicals, sing along edition. I clearly haven't seen any of them before, but all the others did. I was the only one sitting on the mattress while the others were up and moving along to beat of the songs, singing as loudly as they possibly can with hairbrushes in their hands as microphones. I did not look impressed at all. Was it so hard to just simply watch a film without copying all the actors dance moves to it? Chloe and Fat Amy where only one ones who attempted to get me up on my feet and dance several times, but I declined. There was absolutely no way I was going to be apart of this. Chloe tried giving me her hairbrush, I mean microphone, a couple of times also, but I just shook my head. I continued to stay on the mattress with my legs crossed all through out the films, watching the exhausted girls still continue to get up and move their bodies everytime a person on the tv screen starting dancing, copying their exact moves.

I silently chuckle to myself at the thought of earlier in the night. I then carefully take a sip from my drink bottle then place it down on the ground near my pillow. Aubrey had two double mattresses joined together in her lounge room that supported herself next to Stacie, me in the middle, and then Chloe. When Fat Amy first walked into Aubrey's lounge room, she already called dibs on the beautiful double seated couch before any of us could. I didn't mind though, the mattress looked pretty comfortable.

I slowly lift up the blanket, trying not to awake the others so I could get back in under the covers. But when I do, I see that Chloe is lying on her front, leaving her left arm fully stretched out, covering my spot, making it impossible for me. Gosh, if I was lying there, my boobs would of probably been crushed or I probably would of been hit in the face. I think about trying to move her arm or waking her up, so I can try to get back on the mattress, but there's a smile plastered on her face. She must be having a good dream. Probably about puppies or something cute. I just stare at Chloe for a moment, not really knowing on what I should do. I didn't really know how to wake her without being, well, rude.

About five minutes have passed and I'm still standing here like the idiot that I am. I go to turn around but I have no plan on what to do, so I just stay facing the mattress, looking at Chloe's arm. With my right hand on my hip, I simply face palm myself with my left hand. I then, a little too loudly, say "dammit" to myself. I then look to see that I have now awaken Chloe, great. I see her body move slightly at first. Then the very sleepy redhead looks up, confusingly. She looks at her arm and then at me. Her face turns red at first, she then quickly moves her arm away, hiding.

"Beca? Oh, I'm-I'm sorry-" Chloe whispers as she realizes what is happening.

"No, it's okay." I cut her off quickly, moving my hand to the back of my neck, scratching away an itch. In a way I'm glad that woke her up, I can finally go back to sleep.

She now sits up, still sleepy. She runs her hand through her messy, red locks and stretches her arms up towards the ceiling.

Finally, I kneel down onto the mattress, and move myself under the covers and then lean on my right side, facing myself towards Chloe's body. I pull the covers more over me, making sure my body is now fully covered and warm, then I rest my head on my pillow and carefully close my eyes. I have no idea what Chloe is doing, so I open one eye to peek at her. To my surprise, she is already staring at me, still sitting up. She caught my gaze and she cleared her throat. She then quickly looked away and then lied back down, her body facing towards me this time, us now facing each other. I close my eyes again. A moment later and I could feel Chloe's breath on my face. It was somehow annoying me, and keeping me awake. I didn't open my eyes, but instead turned around and faced my back to her, I now facing Stacie's back. Time to get back to sleep, finally.

* * *

I open my eyes to realize that it's morning, and that I m also the only one in Aubrey's lounge room. I'm laid on my back, facing the white, tall ceiling. I sit up on my shoulders and start to rub my temples in slow, circular motions. I search the room for any sight of the time. I come across a dark wooden oval shape clock in the center on the room. It s half past nine. Did I really sleep this late?

I hear laughter coming from the kitchen, Fat Amy must be up to her usual self, always keeping people laughing. I see her then walk into the lounge, on her phone, completely ignoring me and walk outside. I decide to get up from the mattress and tie my probably messy hair into a loose bun, not really caring what I looked like. I had such a bad night sleep, I feel like I could pass as a zombie for Halloween. After the Chloe incident, I couldn't fall back asleep no matter how hard I tried. Especially when you're sleeping next to Stacie, who likes to sing and kick in her sleep, who would of thought? I spent the whole night covering my ears while tossing and turning, and also trying to ignore getting injured by Stacie's long legs. I honesty wished I was in my own bed the entire night. If I counted the amount of sleep I actually got, I would of guessed three hours all up, if that.

I rub both of my eyes with my hands and yawn loudly.

"Good morning, sleepyhead! I was just about to wake you up."

I turn around to see Chloe walking into the lounge to greet me. I look at her with a blank expression on my face. 'Good morning', really? Good? Out of all the things?

"Yeah, 'morning." Was all I said in return, sounding annoyed because well, I am. I like my sleep. My full eight hours of sleep, to be exact.

Chloe moves closer to me and grabs me, her whole hand wrapped around my tiny wrist, pulling me up from the mattress on the floor.

"C'mon Beca, I made you pancakes." She says with a smile as she pulls me towards Aubrey's kitchen.

As I walk into the room, I see a plate of beautifully staked pancakes on top of each other covered in golden, runny syrup and white vanilla ice cream, with a knife and fork on either side. It honestly looked delicious, something you'd get from a really fancy restaurant, or something you'd see on tv.

"Did you... Is this for me?" I ask confusingly, staring at the beautiful food on the table.

Chloe smiles at me with her hands intertwined in front of her, looking quite proud of herself. Before she could speak, Fat Amy walks back into the kitchen, first looking at the pancakes, then to me, then lastly at Chloe.

"Oh, Chloe. What is this? You made those for Beca? You've never made _me_ pancakes before." Fat Amy says as she winks at Chloe.

Chloe immanently looks at Fat Amy like she just ran over a puppy, she looks like she's about to comment, but instead she says nothing.

I raise an eyebrow. Did I miss something?

Before I could ask any questions, Chloe looks back at me, walks over and then pulls out a chair for me at the table.

"Uh... Sit, Beca, I-I bet you're hungry."

I give a small smile to Chloe, even though I'm still annoyed and don t even feel like smiling at all. Or even talking for that matter. But I don't want Chloe thinking I'm not grateful for what she's done. I sit in the chair and pull myself closer to the table.

I pick up the fork and knife placed on the side on the plate and slowly start to eat the beautiful looking pancakes. Man, they tasted good. Chloe really is a good cook. No wonder Aubrey lets her cook all the chance she gets.

Mouthfuls later, Aubrey and Stacie walk into the kitchen.

"Oh, how nice to finally join us, Beca." Aubrey says as she watches me eat my pancakes Chloe made for me.

I wave my fork and give her a sarcastic smile. Yeah, it s nice to be here too, I think sarcastically to myself. Stacie joins me at the table facing me, then dips her finger into my now melted vanilla ice cream on my plate, and slowly licks it off her finger in one smooth movement. I hear Chloe cough, obviously watching what just happened. I roll my eyes.

Aubrey walks towards the front of the room and claps her hands loudly, twice. Startled, everyone in the room looks to her. I drop my knife and fork onto my plate and shift myself on my chair to face the head blonde. Stacie copies me and shifts herself too.

"Okay, girls. The real reason why I invited you to this sleep over is I... have some news."

Stacie gasps and her eyes widen as she smacks her hand onto the table. "You're pregnant?! I knew it." She says with such confidence.

Before anyone else could speak, Aubrey looks at Stacie with her mouth open.

"No, Stacie. I'm not pregnant!" Aubrey then says as she flicks her blonde, wavy hair over her right shoulder.

"Oh." Was Stacie's only reply.

"The news is, that well... Jesse and I are... Okay. We're dating. We're a thing. He asked me out last weekend and... I said yes! I know I said no dating Trebles, but. He honestly makes me happy, and I really think this is going to be something special." She says with a smile, looking at all of us.

"I wanted to tell you all first, because I consider you all my closest friends. Even you, Beca." Aubrey continues, as she covers her heart with her hand. I look at Aubrey and give her a small smile and a nod, as I cross my arms. She gives me a small smile back.

Chloe is the first one to respond to the news. She walks up to Aubrey with tears in her eyes and gives her a tight hug. I watch Aubrey hug her back with her eyes closed, now showing a wide smile.

"Oh, Aubrey! I'm so happy for you. You guys are going to be great together." Chloe says happily to her bestfriend.

Fat Amy then walks over and joins in on their hug.

"Oh yeah! You guys are aca-adorable, and your aca-children are even gonna be more adorable, I can see it all now..."

Aubrey and Chloe start laughing then. Me and Stacie just look at each other.

Breaking away from the three way hug, I walk up to Aubrey and hesitantly touch her shoulder. Not really knowing what to say, the words "that's great" was all that came out of my mouth. Stacie follows behind me, and then goes and pulls Aubrey in for a tight hug all to herself.

* * *

"Was that a car?!" Aubrey says as she looks around at us, confused as to what the horn noise was outside.

Fat Amy slowly stands up from the couch, looking guilty.

"Um. Yeah, that's Bumper. He's come to uh, pick me up. He's taking me out for a... Surprise. Yeah." Fat Amy starts to trail off.

"You're leaving?!" Aubrey now looks at Fat Amy with an annoyed expression.

That was then I suddenly realized that Fat Amy and Bumper were my ride here.

"Wait- is Bumper taking me home too?" I ask, sitting up.

"Yeah, no can do. Sorry Beca. Um... I'll see you aca-bitches at rehearsals, adios!" She says as she attempts to run out the room with her packed bags, slamming the door shut behind her.

I sit there with my mouth open, shocked. What a bitch. How dare she drag me here and then leave, for me to defend for myself.

"Great!" I say as I throw my hands up in the air. This whole sleep over just keeps getting better and better.

"I don't believe this." Aubrey says as she stands up and puts both her hands on her hips, upset that her friend has left after reveling some very important news about her and her new boyfriend, and that all the attention now wasn't on her.

Yeah, well that makes two of us.

I feel Chloe's eyes glance over at me. I'm too annoyed to look at her back. Instead, I look at my short, cut fingernails to distract myself. Silly as it may be.

"I-I can drive you back home if you want, Beca."

I finally look over to Chloe, who's awaiting for my response with a smile.

I look at her blankly at first. She's already made me a nice breakfast, I couldn't possibly let her do anymore. But I really didn't have an option B for getting my ass home.

"Oh. Um..." I'm not really sure where I was going with this. Beca, you are such an idiot.

"Honestly! Just tell me when you're ready to go." Chloe offers again as she gives me another big smile.

Thinking about her offer, I start to pack my sleeping bags.

"Yeah um, now would be good actually. I need to... Catch up on some studying." I lied. More like watch up on much wanted sleep.

I glance over at Aubrey who was looking even more upset that another two of us were about to leave. Chloe catches my glance too and realizes how upset her best friend is.

She walks over to Aubrey and puts her hand on top of hers.

"I'm sorry Aubrey, I have... Things to do as well. But Stacie will still keep you company!" Chloe says cheerfully, looking towards Stacie, sitting next to Aubrey herself.

Stacie nods with a smile as she pats Aubrey on her leg. "I won't be going any time soon, missy. We have _a lot_ , of things to talk about." Stacie says then winks at Aubrey. Aubrey slowly starts to chuckle at the tall brunette sitting next to her.

Aubrey is now smiling and gives her best friend a long hug before she leaves. I hear Chloe mutter to her best friend how wonderful her and Jesse are going to be again. I show a small smile as support.

* * *

My bags are packed and are now in the back of Chloe's car, along with her bags also already to go.

"All ready?" Chloe gives me that smile again. For a moment, I wonder to myself, does she ever not smile? Chloe Beale is always so cheerful, so happy, I could not picture her or remember a time when she's not happy, and nor do I want do. I've never seen her break down or cry, only when she's watching a sad film or something bad happens to a person she loves or to an animal, or when she's really, really happy for someone, like how she got tears when Aubrey told us about her and Jesse. I wish to never see her cry because she's actually truly hurt. I couldn't even picture it in my mind. Like, God, this woman even smiles in her sleep.

I feel Chloe's eyes on me then, waiting for a response from me, once again.

"Yep." I then say back quickly, being brought back into the real world now.

I open the passenger side door and climb into Chloe's car, thinking about how much sleep I could get from this car ride home.

* * *

 **And that's the first chapter done! I promise to update the next chapter asap. I hope you guys enjoy this story... :)**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect.


	2. The Song

Chloe starts up her car and looks behind in the review mirror, checking the direction behind her. I can my feel eyes then start to get heavier. I couldn't even keep them open no matter how hard I tried. I try to get as much comfortable as I possibly can in the passenger seat, trying to sit on my side slightly. I then rest my head back and start to close my eyes, hoping to drift away in a dream. But suddenly music starts playing from Chloe's car stereo.

"... _tell me that you want me back,_  
 _I tell you I do._  
 _Show me where your heart is at,_  
 _'Cause I never knew._ "

My eyes fully open and I look over towards to Chloe, who was now focused on the road. She doesn't look in my direction, or even try to glance over. I just keep staring at her, hoping she would see that I was trying to get some sleep and that she would turn the music off, but she doesn't.

I rub my forehead with my hand, frustrated, as the music continues.

"... _In all these things I do,_  
 _all I see is you._ "

Okay. I've finally had enough.

"Um, Chloe..." I say, trying my best to act calm.

Chloe has both hands on the wheel and her eyes are still focused on the road. But something seems strange. Chloe seems... tense? I couldn't quite point my finger on it.

"Y-Yeah?" She answers me finally, along with a cough, hiding the shakiness in her voice.

"Can we please turn the music off? I'm still really tired, so..." I say, hoping she gets my hint so I don't have to continue.

"Oh... Oh. Yeah, sure." Chloe says as she turns the music off. She looks disappointed at first, but then she gives me a small smile from the side of her mouth, eyes still focused on the road.

"Thanks." I say as I try to get comfortable and close my eyes again.

* * *

I awake to see what we were parked outside of my apartment. I start to stretch and look to my right side to see that Chloe was staring right at me. I look right into her bright blue eyes, staring back like if it were a competition.

Startled then, she broke the game.

"I... I wasn't just staring at you, um. We just got here." Chloe says as she fidgets to undo her seat belt quickly.

I didn't have a chance to reply, Chloe was already out the car and getting my sleeping bags out from the back.

I undo my seat belt too and open the passenger door. I stretch again, this time better. I close my door and walk around to the back of the car where Chloe is, witnessing her unpacking my sleeping bags from her car.

"Do you need any help carrying these in?" She asks, holding my bags for me.

I shake my head. "No, it's fine. I got it." I then say as I take my sleeping bags off of her and put them over my shoulders.

"Okay. Um, I guess I'll see you around then, Beca." Smiled Chloe as she very slowly starts making her way back to her car door.

I show a small smile back at her.

"Thanks for the ride. Oh, and for the breakfast, that was... Awesome. Probably the best pancakes I've ever had." I say to her, telling the truth.

Chloe looks me, and gives me a shy smile. She doesn't say anything for a short moment, it's like she's frozen. She just stands there smiling at me, then eventually at the ground, at her feet.

"I'm glad you enjoyed them..." Chloe finally says before getting into her car and then driving off.

I wave goodbye, not sure if she saw or not. I smile to myself as I walk up to my apartment, unlocking the door. I'm really glad to have Chloe as a person in my life. She is probably the most sweetest person I know. My roommate Kimmy Jin would never cook me breakfast, or drive me anywhere, or help me clean up a mess that wasn't even mine to begin with. And that was the moment I realized that Chloe Beale was probably my bestest friend, even though she would probably never consider me as hers.

I'm not very close to people, mainly because I don't open up to them, so I've been told. But Chloe, she's different from the others. She actually takes the time for me. Sure, Fat Amy is my friend, but we've known each other too long for us not to be. She has her moments too, sure. But she can easily put herself first and just leave you in a ditch. And then there's Kimmy Jin. I don't think she's ever called me her friend, and I don't think I've ever done the same. Our fathers have known either since they were mates in high school, and when I first met Kimmy Jin, I thought I would finally have a best friend. Turns out, Kimmy Jin was lonely and doesn't open up to that many people also, that's when our fathers encouraged us to be roommates, thinking it would be a great idea for us both. Turns out that maybe we're just too similar. We have our moments, though. I guess insulting each other and bagging each other out is our way of telling each other "you're my closest friend." But Kimmy Jin also has a wild side, which I do not. Her parents have always been strict on her, now she is making up for those lost times.

* * *

I open my apartment door to hear music blaring. I guess Kimmy Jin had another long and wild night while I was gone.

" _I only call you when it's half past five,_  
 _the only time I'd ever call you mine._  
 _I only love it when you touch me,_  
 _not feel me._  
 _When I'm fucked up,_  
 _That's the real me,_  
 _when I'm fucked up, that's the real me, babe_."

I close the door behind me.

The first thing I notice is that there's a passed out Kimmy Jin on the top of her bed, several empty pizza boxes on top of mine, and colourful cups full of God knows what on every visible parts of the floor, along with piles of other rubbish. I've always wanted to home to this, _not_.

I walk over to where the music is playing and turn it off immediately. I swear I hear a sigh of relieve from the neighbors. I then walk over to the sleeping Kimmy Jin, who has a drawn penis on the side of her cheek and forehead, and start to poke her. She eventually awakes.

"Guys, the bitch is back. Hide!" Kimmy Jin says to nobody in particular and then turns over on her bed and starts to snore lightly.

I roll my eyes and decide to leave her. I walk over to my bed and place my bags on the ground, trying to ignore knocking over any cups. I then shove all the pizza boxes that are placed on my bed, onto the floor. I then try to get as many crumbs off my bed as possible, then get in under the covers, fully clothed still, and close my eyes, not caring about the smell as I am too tired. I'll have to deal with this later. I just need some sleep first.

* * *

I awake to notice that it's dinner time, I've slept all day. And that I'm also left completely alone with Kimmy Jin's mess.

Of course she left me alone with all this. Well, it's not mine so I'm not going to deal with it, I finally decide.

Still in my bed, I grab my phone from the side table and Google near by takeaway places by my apartment, as I don't feel like cooking tonight... Or more like there is no food left to cook with, thanks to Kimmy Jin and her wild night. I decide to go with Chinese, so I dial the number and place in my order for delivery.

Fifteen minutes later, there's a knock at my door. I jump up from my bed, check my hair in the mirror by my bed and then walk over with my purse to open the door, to see that it's Chloe. Wait, Chloe? What is she doing here?

"Hi." She says, a wide smile appearing on her face.

"Hey..." I say, still not quite sure as to what she's doing here.

She looks down at her own hands and I follow her gaze.

"Oh, um, you left a bag in my car..." She says as she hands me one of my bags. I didn't even realize I was missing one.

"Oh right, thanks for that." I say, giving her a shy smile.

Chloe stands still and doesn't say anything after that. I wasn't sure on what to do or say myself. Luckily, my Chinese order came seconds later.

"Rebeca Mitchell?" The shorter, tanned skinned guy looks at me, holding my order as he joins me and Chloe at the door.

I give him a look. "It's just Beca and uh, here." I say as I take out money from my purse to give to him. He counts it and then gives me my bag of food. "Okay, _Beca_. Enjoy your meal." He says as he leaves. "Thanks." I say to his back, not knowing or cared if he actually heard me.

Juggling with my sleeping bag and my Chinese food in my hands, I notice Chloe still at my door, still not saying anything.

"Do you... Want to come in? I always order way too much Chinese. You are... Welcome to have some if you want." I say as I watch as another smile appear on the red heads face. I don't know why I said that, but I didn't know what else to say and I didn't want to be awkward. But Chloe is now smiling, so I guess it was the right thing to do.

"Sure." She says as she follows me into my apartment.

I look around to notice the situation the apartment is in. I quickly turn around to Chloe to see that she has already shut the door behind her.

"I'm so sorry about the mess, it was all Kimmy Jin. She had a party or something last night and well yeah." I say as I put my sleeping bag down beside my bed along with the others, still unpacked.

Chloe just giggles at me, though.

"That's okay. I can help you clean up later if you want. It won't take that long." She suggests, waving her hand like it's no big deal.

Was she serious? She hardly even knew Kimmy Jin. She hasn't been here either, so she shouldn't have to clean up her mess.

"No way, I wasn't... You weren't... Involved in any of this mess." I say back quickly.

Chloe rolled her eyes at me. "Don't be silly, Beca." She says playfully.

I roll my eyes back at her. I then look around to see where we could sit to enjoy the food, but the only table in the apartment is covered with cold, uneaten food and pieces of clothing I didn't even know Kimmy Jin had. And there was also a chair missing. I don't even want to know what happened to that poor chair.

I looked over at my bed. That was the probably the only safest place. I walk over and place the Chinese food in the middle and climb on top and cross my legs. Chloe watches me first, and then copies my actions.

I firstly hand over the spare chopsticks that came with the order to Chloe. I then find my own pair of chopsticks and open up the box wide enough so both of us can dig into the food. We then continue to sit on my bed, with our legs both crossed, facing each other while enjoying our meal together.

* * *

After we've finished eating, I move from my bed and go to find a plastic rubbish bag. I walk over to Chloe as she hands me the now empty Chinese box, and I throw it into the plastic rubbish bag.

Chloe then gets up and started to collect other rubbish and cups she could find on the ground.

"Chloe, stop. I'll... I can do that. It's okay."

She completely ignores me though, and continues to pick every little bit she can see and then puts them into the rubbish bag that I'm holding. She looks at me and then sticks her tongue out.

I roll my eyes at her again and then start to collect other rubbish that I could find also. The room was quite as Chloe and I start to clean up Kimmy Jin's mess. A moment later, Chloe decides to put her iPhone on shuffle mood, blaring music to brighten the mood. A song starts to play that I recognize, but I'm not entirely sure where from, so I end listening to the lyrics carefully.

"... _tell me that you want me back,_  
 _I tell you I do._  
 _Show me where your heart is at,_  
 _'Cause I never knew_."

Then it finally clicked.

"Hey! This is the same song from earlier today, right? In the car?" I say proudly, now knowing where I knew the song from.

Chloe quickly turns to me and her face starts to turn a shade of red, as she starts to smile.

"Yeah, it is." She says.

I continue to look at her while her blush grows deeper.

"Is this your favorite song, or something?" I ask curiously, clearing another pile of rubbish I found.

"I guess you can say that. Yeah, yeah, it's my favorite." She smiles at me, again.

I completely stop what I'm doing, just to look at the smiling redhead. "That's cool." I mutter, then go back to cleaning.

* * *

"We're doneee! See, I told you it wouldn't take long." Chloe says proudly with a wide smile upon her face.

I look at her exhaustively, now starting to feel guilty.

"Chloe... You honesty didn't have to. I feel like I own you something." I say wiping my forehead with the back of my hand.

She looks at me blankly. "No Beca, it's okay. That's what... Friends are for."

I think about what I could do to say as a thank you for Chloe, for what she's done for me. But I have nothing. I have no idea. A teddy bear with 'thank you' written on it's stomach? No. A card? No. Dammit Beca. Think of something.

And then finally, something popped into my mind.

"How about I... Take you out for dinner or something this week? An actual, proper dinner. At that new restaurant in town? My shout." I ask casually, hoping she'd say yes so I can do something nice in return.

She's speechless for a moment.

"Y-yes, I'd love that." Chloe finally says as she stares at me.

"Awesome. How about... Friday... At 7? I'll, um, have to meet you there because..." I start to trail off, realizing that I would have to get Fat Amy to most likely take me down there because I have no transport of my own.

"I could just pick you up, I don't mind." Chloe says with a reassuring smile.

"But... Okay." I finally agree to her offer.

Chloe smiles once again at me and then looks down at her iPhone, checking on the time.

"Oh, Beca, it's getting late. I should probably get... Going." She says as she turns her phone off quickly.

She walks towards the front door and I follow right behind her. I stop her before she's completely out the door, and she turns back to look at me.

"Thanks again Chloe, you've been a great help. I really... Appreciate it." I say looking back right into those bright blue orbs.

"You're- I mean, yeah, that's okay." Chloe says, stumbling over her own words.

I give her a small smile in return. "So, yeah. I'll see you around, Chloe. Don't forget, 7pm Friday." I remind her.

"Yeah toes, I'll see you later. Oh, and I won't forget." Chloe says as she turns around, about to leave my apartment for the night. I nod, and go to shut the door, but the red head turns around in one movement, and then rushes over to me, putting her arms around me and pulling me into a hug. Confused, I slowly put my arms up and around her and hug her back. I'm usually not the hugging type, but this feels nice. I haven't been hugged in a while too, so I'm not really used to it. Chloe feels warm though, and I feel her pull me closer to her, before she finally releases me.

"Okay, see ya!" Chloe says finally with a smile, and then she's gone.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. Or any of the songs/lyrics used in this fanfiction, all rights to the owners.**

 **Songs mentioned:**  
 **1.** Movie In My Mind by Saint Raymond (Ps, you'll be hearing a lot of this song... ;) )  
 **2.** The Hills by The Weekend

Also, I'd like to say a quick thank you to the guest to took the time to leave a review, I really appreciate it! And thank you to the people who have me on alerts and who are following my story, you, are aca-awesome!


	3. Dinner Plans

Today is Friday, and I haven't seen Chloe at all. Actually, I haven't seen Chloe for the whole week besides Bella rehearsal earlier in the week and then for a short while with Fat Amy, at lunch time on Wednesday. I think about texting her, but I wouldn't know what to say. I don't want to sound like a weirdo reminding her about our dinner plans tonight.

But, what if she's forgotten? What if she's forgotten all about tonight and I just end up waiting for her to come pick me up, but she never does? What if I'm the only one thinking about tonight? What if she did forget... And then gone and made new plans with someone else?

 _Fuck._

I take a deep breath, then pick up my phone and press on Chloe's name, about to type a message but my fingers don't move. Instead. I turn my phone off. Then back on. Then back off again. I do this five more times.

My phone then lights up with a message. And it's from Chloe. My eyes widen, and my fingers move quickly to open it.

"7pm tonight, right? ;-) x"

I start to smile. _Okay_ , so she remembers. I can calm myself down now. As I take another deep breath, I quickly type out a reply.

"Correct!" I send back, now smiling again, at the fact that she didn't forget about our plans after all.

* * *

It's almost seven and I'm all ready for Chloe to pick me up for our dinner. I walk over and look at myself in the mirror one last time. I'm wearing my favorite pair of black, ripped jeans, a low white shirt, a black leather jacket and matching short black boots. Sure, a simple outfit, but easily one of my favourites. I decided not to curl my hair tonight, and just leave it straight. I look at my face and tilt my head to one side. I look at my blue eyes and then decide to add more eyeliner, making my eyes even more darker and bolder than usual.

I turn around to see Kimmy Jin glance over at me, finally looking up from the book she's reading.

"How do I look?" I ask her.

"Hideous." She replies, with a serious expression on her face.

"Thanks, dude." I say as I give Kimmy Jin a big thumbs up at her support.

A few quiet minutes pass between us before there's a knock at the door.

I go to walk towards the door and open it. It's Chloe. Chloe's red hair is loosely curled and sits perfectly around her face. My eyes wonder to what she's wearing; a long sleeved, light blue coloured shirt, almost matching her eyes, and a short black and white checkered skirt along with dark grey heels, and a pair of golden studs in her ears. She's not wearing too much makeup, only a very light shade of pink lipstick and also some blusher, or maybe her cheeks have always been that deep red colour. She looks so smart and classy, while I look down and casual. Dammit.

Chloe's eyes are glued on me, she looks at me up and down, and I swear she looks at my cleavage a few times - maybe my shirt is too low - and then lastly into my eyes.

"Y-you look beau-great. You look great, B-Beca." Chloe stutters.

I look down at my own outfit and laugh to myself. _Sure_. I then point to Chloe with my index finger. "You're the one who looks... I... I just feel under dressed. I should probably go put on a nicer shirt, or..." I say as I cross my arms over my chest.

"No, Beca! You're fine. Really. Now come on, or else we're going to be late." Chloe insisted with a smile, still standing in the doorway, waiting for me.

Before we leave, I grab my purse from my bed and turn to face my room mate. "So yeah, I'll be back later." I say to Kimmy Jin.

"'Kay." Is all she replies, not even bothering to look at me, or Chloe for that matter.

Chloe then realizes that Kimmy Jin is in the apartment, and gives her a small wave. "Hey, Kimmy Jin". She says as she shows a wide smile towards her, being her bright, bubbly self.

But Kimmy Jin didn't even bother to say anything to Chloe, she only looks up at her for an instant, then goes back to reading her book.

I start to feel embarrassed for Chloe. Kimmy Jin was such a fucking miserable bitch sometimes.

* * *

We arrive at the new restaurant and I couldn't feel any more than embarrassed. I felt like a fish out of water. I look through the windows to see that everyone here is all dressed up, and I feel like I just didn't belong. I was the only one in the most casual outfit ever. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all - I could feel the regret hitting me already.

Chloe and I walk up the to main entrance when we are greater by a blonde woman who opens the door for us. Her hair is tide back in a tight ponytail, and she's dressed in all black, looking much, much more smarter than me.

"Greetings ladies, my name is Kommissar. Welcome! Here's the menu." She says with a wide smile.

She passes a menu to Chloe, then to me, and gives me a wink. Chloe notices the wink and gives the blonde woman a strange look with her eyes.

"Um, thanks." I say as I take the menu from her.

"Table just for you two ladies tonight?" She asks me, completely ignoring Chloe.

"Y-eah." I say, glancing over at Chloe, who looks more than unimpressed for some reason.

"Follow me then."

Chloe and I follow the blonde woman to a small, cute table just for us, still holding our menu's. There's a napkin supporting a knife and fork on the left side of both of us, and a small vase filled with water, holding two very red roses in the middle. It looked very... Romantic, I guess, in a way. I shake my head a little. Kommissar pulls out both chairs for Chloe and I then. We both sit and then pull ourselves closer to the table, finally facing each other. Chloe looks at the flowers and smiles widely, fascinated by them. Her favorite flowers, I'm guessing.

The blonde woman then looks at me again, and we share contact for just a moment. "Just call me over when you're ready to order, okay?" Kommissar says as she winks again.

"Okay, yeah, we will, thanks." Chloe quickly response, smiling away the blonde woman.

Kommissar raises her eyebrows at me, then leaves our table, letting Chloe and I finally be alone. First we smile at each other, then look around in the fancy restaurant. It _was_ really fancy indeed. There was no children in sight, only older adults. People dressed up in which looked like a high class business meeting where seated next to us, enjoying a high course meal and plenty of drinks to go around. I look up to the ceiling and spy long, dim lights hanging down towards us. It was a nice atmosphere to be in for a nice dinner, I suppose. But maybe a little _too_ fancy for my liking.

I finally look down at the menu, scanning through the food selection with all fancy names and such.

As Chloe and I both go quite for a moment while we decide on what we want to eat, music starts to play loudly from the restaurant speakers.

" _'Cause I have hella feelings for you,_  
 _I act like I don't fucking care,_  
 _Like they ain't even there,_  
 _'Cause I'm so fucking scared_."

I feel Chloe's eyes locked on me then. I take my time still looking through the menu, then I finally look back at her. "Have you decided what you want?" I ask her.

"I have." Was Chloe's only reply, still looking at me.

I raise an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue, but a minute passes and she still hasn't said a word.

" _Oh_ , um, I think I'll have the chicken schnitzel, with chips and salad, and plain gravy in a tub on the side though, because I'm weird like that." Chloe finally says and then looks away from my eyes, instead, playing with the ends of her hair with her fingers.

I chuckle at first at Chloe's gravy request, but she doesn't react. "Great! Me too." I say and give her a smile, but she doesn't see that either, so I let it drop.

* * *

After a while, our food arrives, and it looked absolutely delicious and even more beautiful on the big plates, along with all fancy salad decorations and dressings.

Chloe smiles as she picks her knife and fork from the side of her plate, and then digs into her food. I do the same. We're both quiet again for a moment, just enjoying the food. That's when I heard a familiar song again, through the speakers.

" _Tell me that you want me back,_  
 _I tell you I do._  
 _Show me where your heart is at,_  
 _'Cause I never knew_."

I could not believe what I was hearing. Honestly?! What is with this song - I'm starting to hear it everywhere? I place my fork down and cover my full mouth with my hand, trying to get all my food down before speaking.

"Hey, it's, your favorite, song again!" I try to say.

Chloe just laughs at me while covering her mouth also, while I probably look ridiculous.

"Yeah!" She then says happily. "I swear I always hear it when I'm with you. It's like... O-our song or something." Chloe says as her face starts to blush more.

Man, she must really love this song.

"Aw, yeah." Is all I say as I nod, before getting stuck back in into my chicken schnitzel.

Chloe then looks down, playing around with her food with her fork.

* * *

When we both finish our meal, Chloe starts talking to me about Aubrey and how lovey she's been about her new boyfriend, Jesse. She tells me how happy she is for her best friend to finally find love. I tell her about how still annoyed I am about Kimmy Jin and how sometimes I wish I lived by myself. We just keep talking, about everything and anything. I tell Chloe about the drawn penis on Kimmy Jin's face when I got back from Aubrey's sleep over. We start laughing, and I then see Chloe's iPhone light up on the table. Chloe doesn't seem to notice it though, so we keep on laughing. But then it starts vibrating loudly.

"Are you... Going to get that?" I say, looking at her phone.

Chloe then looks down, and realizes her phone is buzzing. She picks it up, and then turns it off, leaving it face down on the table. "Oh, don't worry. It's not important." She says as she shakes her hand, like she doesn't care.

I don't say anything back, I just nod in response.

I feel Chloe's eyes on me then. I look into her blue eyes in return, and she smiles at me. "You know..." Chloe starts to trail off. "You honestly do look beautiful tonight, Beca. I-I just wanted to say."

I put my head down, laughing at what she's said. How could she even think that? She probably just feels sorry for me. I look back into her eyes, and shake my head again. "Seriously, Chloe? You're... You're the one who looks... Great tonight."

I wanted to tell her she looked beautiful too, I did, but I just couldn't spit it out. I never say those words, they never come out of my mouth. I don't think I've ever said that to anyone, actually. But it is true, Chloe did look... Beautiful. I guess she's always looked beautiful. Chloe blushes, and gives me a shy smile in return.

A moment passes and that's when I noticed that people are leaving, and that we're one of the last few left in the restaurant. "We should probably go before they kick us out." I say with a laugh.

Chloe chuckles, and nods her head before she stands up.

I stand up also. "I'll just go pay for our meals, okay?"

"Alright." Chloe gives me another smile.

I walks towards the bar counter, ready to pay for mine and Chloe's meals, and the blonde woman comes over to greet me again.

"Did you enjoy your meals?" She asks me.

"Yep, it was great." I say to her as I pay for the food.

She smiles as she gives me back my change. I was about to put the money back into my purse, until I saw a donation box on the counter. I put my change in and watch it fall, meeting the other coins. I don't know why I did that, I never usually do, but tonight I'm in a... Good mood.

The Kommissar lady watches me, and then folds her arms onto the bar. "You know, she's a keeper." She says as looks at me, then winks.

I look behind me to see that she was talking about Chloe. "Oh, yeah. She's a great friend." I say back.

She gives me a look, and then lets out a laughs. " _Friend?_ Really? I've seen the way she looks at you... She gets easily jealous, too."

"What?" I say, confused at her. She doesn't say anything back. I shake my head, and try to laugh it off. But the blonde woman gives me a deep look with her eyes, before she walks off, and away from me.

Um, okay? That was weird.

I walk back towards Chloe, her back facing me. I put my hand on her shoulder and she quickly turns to me, looking into my eyes. "Ready?" I ask her. Her face is red, a deep red. I move my hand away from her then.

Startled, she looks away from my eyes then. "Oh, yes. I'm ready." She says, and quickly smiles.

We make our way to the door, no blonde woman this time. Chloe goes to opens the door for me, and I walk out.

* * *

Chloe and I make our way to her car and we both get in and do our seat belts at the same time. Before Chloe starts the car, she turns and faces towards me, locking our eyes in contact with each other.

"Beca. I just to say thank you for tonight, it was really lovely." She says with a smile.

I smile back at her smile. "That's okay." I say back. "I mean, you do so much for me, I wanted to do something... Nice for you."

I watch as her smile grows bigger on her face.

"Chloe?" I ask then, out of the blue.

Her smile drops a little now. "Y-yes?" She responds.

And that was it. I actually don't know what I was going to ask her. I don't know why I said her name. I don't know why I even opened my mouth at all. Clearly, I am an idiot. Chloe must know it too. I shake my head and close my eyes.

"Um, nothing." I say.

Chloe then looks away, almost disappointed, and starts the engine.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect, or any of the lyrics/songs used in this story. All rights to the owners.

 **Songs mentioned:**

1\. Idfc by Blackbear.  
2\. Movie In My Mind by Saint Raymond.

This chapter has been one of my favorites to write, I hope you've liked it just as much as me. :) Thank you to all who have faved and are following this story, it honestly means so much. Hope you all have a fantastic weekend.


	4. Okay & Stuff

Chloe pulls into my apartment car park and turns the car off. We both sit here in silence for a moment. I then hear Chloe deeply sigh. I turn my eyes to her, and she looks off. Something is not right. Something is definitely not right.

"Are you okay?" I ask Chloe.

She looks at me for just a moment.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine." She smiles.

I really suck at comforting people. I'm the worst at it. I never know what to do or say, especially right now, with Chloe. I've never really seen her like this before. I really do want to try for her, though, because now seeing her like this, it actually, almost... Hurts? It just doesn't feel right to see her this way. She is always happy. This is just wrong.

I turn myself to face her more. I look deeply into her blue orbs. "Are you sure... You're like, okay and stuff?" I say again, then realizing how lame I actually sound. I could face palm myself. If I was Chloe, I would probably me in the face. I am probably the most idiotic person on the entire planet. The most idiotic person she knows.

She chuckles a bit at my reaction, though.

Okay, there's that smile. At least she's smiling.

"Yes, Beca." Chloe says along with a little laugh. I start to feel better now.

"Okay, then. Well, I better go. Who knows what Kimmy Jin could be up to in there." I say with a laugh, but really I'm being serious.

She chuckles again.

I undo my seat belt and grab my purse, all ready to exist Chloe's car.

I look to see that Chloe is looking down again. I start to feel like a total dick. What am I suppose to do? What do normal people do in these situations? I try to think. I think about what would happen if this was a scene in a movie.

I decide to stay seated for a short moment, hesitant, and then lean in and put my arms around Chloe, and pull her in for a hug. I slowly pull her closer to me, not really sure if this is even how you hug properly. I feel her arms wrap around me tightly then. Okay, I must of done it right. The hug feels warm, once again. We stay like this for a while, then I start to pull away, I feel her pull away too.

"I'll see you around, Chloe." I say as I get out of her car. "Thanks for the ride, too." I say with a small smile before closing the car door. Chloe starts her car and I wave through the car side window. I then watch Chloe wave back, before leaving the apartment car park entirely.

I then walk up the stairs and unlock the door to my apartment. There's no sign of Kimmy Jin. I'm not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing, to be completely honest.

I shrug my shoulders to myself and place my purse on my side table. I then collapse on my bed, with my makeup on still and fully dressed, facing the ceiling, not even caring in the slightest.

I start think about how nice the new restaurant was, and maybe even think about suggesting it to Fat Amy and her boyfriend Bumper. I think about how delicious all the food was. I think about how fancy everything was. I think about my ridiculous, casual outfit, and how embarrassed I felt when I arrived there. I think about the two roses in the middle of the table Chloe and I sat at. I think about what the blonde woman said to me after I paid for mine and Chloe's meal. I think about Chloe. Chloe. I hope she's okay, I don't know what happened back there. I think about our hug, and how nice it was. I smile to myself. Before I know it, I'm drifting off to sleep.

* * *

It's Monday, and I haven't heard from Chloe since our dinner, Friday night. I don't know why, exactly, but I thought she would of kept in contact with me over the weekend. How silly of me to think that, I probably should of made the first move with texting her, but that's not really my thing.

I decide to get to Bella rehearsals early today, so I can work on my cardio. Fat Amy drops me off first then goes to get some breakfast for herself before she joins me. I decide not to wait up for her; I start walking to the rehearsal room, but I stop in my way. I can hear someone in there. Who else would be here this early? Aubrey? Well, it would have to be her. It must be.

I open the door slowly, so I can hear who it is, just to make sure. I stand there for a minute to listen.

I expected to hear Aubrey's voice, but it's not her at all. It's another familiar voice that I know. Chloe. I hear her doing vocal exercises. I open the door wider so I can see her, but her back is turned to me. She continues her vocal warm ups, not knowing that I am stood behind her at the door. She stops after a moment, and starts to sing a tune to a familiar song.

" _Tell me that you want me back, I tell you I doooo._ " Chloe sings. She clears her throat, then she sings the first line over again.

 _"Tell me that you want me back, I tell you I do."_

"Just tell me you do..." She says, then sighs to herself.

I walk fully into the rehearsal room now. I shut the door behind me and make my way over towards the red head.

"Hey..." I start to say. "That's, that's our song." I say with a chuckle, remembering the conversation Friday night when that song played during our meal.

Chloe startled, jumps in her seat, then turns to look at me while quickly wipes a tear away on her now, red face.

"Beca. Um, yeah. It is." She fake laughs, never looking into my eyes.

I stand there completely still, confused. Is she still upset?

"Were you... Crying? Oh my god. Are you... Mad at me... Or something?" I blurt out, not really knowing why. I feel like this is my fault for some reason. Did I disturb something? Did I come in at the wrong time? I obviously must of. Fuck.

Chloe looks down on the ground, then reaches for her bag. Completely ignoring my eyes with all her actions. "Beca... It's... No, I. Um. I have to go." She says as she runs straight past me, and out through the door like a gust of wind in a wild storm.

"What about Bella reh-" I start to say but it's too late, she's gone. Nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Bella rehearsals are over for today and I feel dead. I can't even move my legs. Places start to hurt that I didn't even know could. And Chloe missed the whole class, not bothering to show up. I start to feel worried. Should I text her...? I think about it for a while, but decide not to. Well, for now.

Fat Amy drops me off home and I collapse straight on to my bed. Kimmy Jin is on her bed also, completely ignore me like alaways. We sit in silence, but that's normal for us.

I look at my phone, suddenly hoping to see a message from Chloe, for some reason, but there's nothing. I sigh to myself and turn off my phone and place it on my side table.

I turn on my side, and close my eyes for a moment. I just lie and think. I haven't seen Chloe truly happy in a while. I sigh again, deeply this time. She was happy before and during our dinner, but then something changed. I try to put my finger on it, but I just can't seem to.

"Just call them for fuck sake." Kimmy Jin suddenly blurts out.

I turn over to look at her. "What?" I ask.

"Clearly you miss them, or you're in the shit. Just call them and apologize, so I don't have to deal with _this_ Beca." She says, looking at me.

I just give her a look. Like she knows what's going on. I turn back over, and roll my eyes.

I pick up my phone off the table next to me and open up a message with Chloe's name. Finally, I type out a message. Not caring any more that I'm actually texting her first.

"Hey, you missed rehearsals today. Hope you're OK. - Beca"

I hit send and wait for a reply.

I wait and wait, but nothing. I start to think I actually miss Chloe... Even though I did see her today, but it just didn't feel the same. I haven't been in the same room with her for more than five minutes since Friday. She's usually the one who's helping people and making them happy. It's just sad to think that something is making her this upset, that she can't even show up to _Bella_ rehearsals.

Dammit. I do miss her, already... I think. Well, I miss seeing her happy... And I miss the way she smiles, and I miss the sound of her voice when she's _really_ happy. I miss her silly little giggles, the look in her eyes when she's really interested in something. I miss her hugs. Her warm hugs, even though I've only had two of those. Yeah, I just miss... Her. Being around her. I don't like this Chloe I've been seeing lately. That is not the Chloe I know.

My stomach starts to feel weird. I sit up slowly, feeling like I'm about to puke, or even pass out. What is happening to me?

I get up from my bed and start to pace around the room, trying to calm myself down. My heart starts beating faster as I think about everything. This feeling in my stomach, earlier today, Bella rehearsals, Chloe. I feel sad, happy... It feels like every feeling and emotion at once just hitting me. I don't know what this is, but I kind of feel like crying, almost.

I don't cry though. Kimmy Jin is just staring at me like I'm some kind of poor farm animal in a circus. She's never seen me cry, and she's not going to start now.

"I'm just really stressed about Bella rehearsals, okay!" I lie, as I put my hands up in the air.

Kimmy Jin says nothing, and continues to stare at me. What is her damn problem, anyway?

I walk into the bathroom, and slam the door shut behind me. I walk over to the sink, and look at myself in the mirror then. God, I look awful. I turn the tap on and splash cold water onto my face, then dry it with the towel nearby.

"Fuck." I say as I stare at my own reflection in the mirror.

* * *

It's Thursday. I still haven't heard from Chloe. I check my phone one more time, just to double check there's no messages from her. And there's... Still nothing. Absolutely nothing.

The Bella rehearsals are over for today and once again, Chloe was a no show. I haven't seen her since Monday, before the rehearsals. I feel... Disappointed, nearly. I pack my bags slowly, waiting for the others to leave, in hope of to catch Aubrey by herself. Maybe she knows about Chloe. She is her best friend, after all.

Aubrey goes to refill her water bottle and I catch her in time. "Hey Aubrey! Um, I'm kinda getting worried about Chloe, she's missed all of this weeks classes and she hasn't replied to my messages. Do you like, know where she is, or?" I ask her, hopeful.

Aubrey just looks at me with her mouth open. "I... Yeah, I'm sure she'll be back soon."She gives me a small smile as she walks passes me to get to her bag, trying to ignore looking into my direction, and then she leaves me all alone in the building.

"Soon." I repeat her words in my head. One can only hope.

* * *

Friday. I arrive at the Bella rehearsals early again today, to hopefully find Chloe singing here again. I smile to myself a little, thinking that maybe, just maybe, today will be that day, that 'soon', and I'll catch her again in this room. I open the door slowly, only to find that I'm alone. There was no singing. There was no Chloe. Nobody. Just, nothing. Only silence. The feeling I had of hope is now gone, along with the smile that I had.

I place my bag on the ground in the center of the room and sit on the floor on my back. I bring my phone out from my trouser pocket and open a message with Chloe's name on it. I don't know what made me do it, but I couldn't help myself.

"Hey Chloe. You do remember you're in the Bella's right? Ha ha. Beca." I hit send and put my phone back into my pocket, and sigh deeply.

* * *

Kimmy Jin is out for the night and I'm here at the apartment alone. I sit on my bed, thinking about this time last week when I was with Chloe. When everything was normal. When everything was okay. But now, in this moment, nothing is okay. I don't know why I even miss her this much... If that's what this even is. I don't think I've ever missed a person like this before. And clearly... It's starting to slowly kill me. I just need to see Chloe again. Well, for her to be happy again. To hear her again. To see her smile again. I just have this need to see her, and for her to be okay. And I wish she would answer my messages. I'm starting to get restless. I feel like screaming, but I don't, for my neighbors sake.

I pick up a pile of my clothes from the floor and throw them away from me. I end up pacing around the room with both my hands on my hips. I'm an in idiot. I'm an idiot. Beca, you are such a fucking idiot.

I walk over to my phone, and end up typing out another message for Chloe.

"Hey Chloe... Call me when you can. Beca" I hit send. Then throw my phone on my bed, away from me.

* * *

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ I can hear my phone buzzing. I open up my eyes slowly, still half asleep, and pick up my phone to see Chloe's name flashing across the screen. Okay, _now_ I'm fully awake. I quickly sit up and look at it again. It's really Chloe. She's actually calling me. I feel my heart start to beat faster in my chest. My eyes then glance at the time - Twelve thirty. Why was she calling me at this time? I didn't quite care, I quickly swipe right and answer the call.

"Hey Chloe, I-" I start say straight away, but I couldn't hear her. All I could hear was loud music on the other end.

"Chloe?" I ask, confused. I still couldn't hear her.

" _My daddy told me,_  
 _I should have better taste._  
 _But I'd rather pay,_  
 _to see the look on his face._  
 _No, I don't really care for the lame conversation_  
 _Got everything I need,_  
 _and I'd rather be chasing, chasing love,_  
 _with a monster..._ " Is all I can hear and a continuous beat.

I then hear a laugh on the other end, then I finally hear her voice.

"Becaaaaa!" Chloe sounds loud, very loud.

I don't recognize this Chloe at all.

"Are you, are you drunk right now Chloe?"

She laughs, she laughs and I feel my heart beat twice as fast again for some reason. How I've missed that laugh, though.

"I maaaaay, might be, Boca, Beca. I'm kinda at this rub, I mean club!" She laughs again, at her mess up. I smile, even though it's silly of me to.

"This is alllll your fault. I tried, I did, but noooo." She rambles on, but I'm not sure what about. I listen with a smile on my face and shake my head at the drunken red head talking.

"Anyway, yes, me. You. Umm..." She giggles. I have no idea what she's talking about, I doubt she knows either.

"Chloe..." I start to say.

"No, dammit Beca! It's because I'm in lo-" But she doesn't continue. I hear someone shout "Chloe, don't! You're drunk!" and I recognize the voice straight away. Aubrey.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect, or the lyrics/songs in this fanfic. All rights to da owners.

 **Songs used:**  
1\. Movie In My Mind by Saint Raymond.  
2\. I'm In Love With A Monster by Fifth Harmony.

10 followers for this story?! That is crazy awesome! Well, for me anyway. :) Thank you all so much, you guys are great!


	5. The Call

All that I know is that Chloe is at a club. It's late. And she's only replied to my messages till now. Well, called me until now. She's with Aubrey too, so that must be a good thing... Right?

I continue to listen to the other end of the phone, but then it suddenly gets cut off.

What on earth? She must of hung up on me... Or maybe it was Aubrey who did that.

My smile has completely vanished now, and I just wish I knew what was going on. I dial Chloe's number back straight away and let it ring, but she doesn't answer. I suddenly feel sad, and I wonder what she was going to say before Aubrey stopped her? And why did she stop her, in fact? I feel my head start to hurt.

Also, why was Chloe at a club in the first place? I mean, I'm glad she's out and having a good time, and hopefully being her normal, happy self again, but couldn't she at least reply to my messages? Why was she ignoring me? And why couldn't she show up for Bella rehearsals? Damn. I mean, I know it's selfish for me to think like this, but I do honestly feel... Actually, I don't know what or how I feel. I just have so many questions left unanswered.

I lay back down and start close to my eyes, trying to clear my head as I try to go back to sleep, hoping that I would somehow, hopefully, get some answers in the morning.

* * *

I hear my phone buzzing. The first thing I see when I open my eyes is that Kimmy Jin is now home, asleep in her bed. I turn myself around and pick up my vibrating phone on my bedside table to see that it's Chloe calling me, _again_ , and that the time is now two in the morning.

Before I answer, I hold my phone in my hand and carefully walk towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind me so I don't awake Kimmy Jin.

"Chloe?!" I answer the call.

I sit myself down on the cold bathroom floor in my pj's and cross my legs, waiting for a response from her.

I hear muffling on the other end for a while, then finally her voice.

"I'm so tired of preten-" Chloe starts to stay, but then she stops.

"What?" I say, hoping for her to continue so I can hear her voice more.

"You... You don't even freaking know, do you?!" Chloe says back furiously. I've never heard her like before, especially at me.

I'm stunned. I feel my heart start to beat faster. I feel almost scared, but I'm not sure as to why exactly.

"Know what? How much have you had to drink, Chloe?"

She laughs then, but it's a different kind of laugh, one that I'm unsure of.

"You know what, screw you. And quit messaging me!" Chloe finally says before hanging up on me.

My mouth hangs open, and I feel like I've just sunken right down deep into the floor. What is happening? I feel so... Confused. I call Chloe's number back instantly, but it doesn't go through. Her phone must be turned off now. Fuck.

I continue to sit on the bathroom floor, with my phone in my hand. What the hell just happened here? Did I do something to make Chloe like this? Why has she been acting so weird lately? I try to think, but I have no idea on what I've done. All I have is questions after questions. Am I the reason that Chloe is... Hurting? I hope I'm not. I wish I knew if I was, so I could stop... Whatever I'm doing. I lean my head back against the wall and then place my phone onto the floor by my side. I take a deep breath, and then breathe out deeply. I stay like this for a minute or so.

I then get up and walk out of the bathroom and pull the door shut quietly behind me. I walk on my tippy toes over to my bed, and then get back in under the covers and sigh to myself, before attempting to drift back off to sleep.

* * *

Saturday morning. I open my eyes to sunlight blaring through the open curtains in the room, nearly blinding me. I pull my covers over myself more and lay on my other my side, ignoring the brightness, and close my eyes again for a moment. Then I suddenly remember last night.

Chloe being at a club, her drunk calling me, twice, the loud music in the background, Aubrey being there, then her abusing me over the phone. I open my eyes and then lay on my back, rubbing my face with both my hands. I feel like calling Chloe, or even trying to message her, but I don't know if she'll even pick up. I decide to just leave it. Maybe that's what she wants.

I check my phone to see if there's any messages or missed calls from her, but there isn't any. That's no surprise to me though.

I get up from my bed, not bothering to make it, and walk into the kitchen to make myself a morning coffee. While I wait for the kettle to boil, I tie my hair up in a loose bun on top of my head, and then pop some toast into the toaster. I grab a plate from the second drawn down and place it on the side, ready for my toast. I walk over to the cupboard to find the Nutella and also place that on the side, next to my plate.

When my coffee is made, I walk back into my bedroom and place it down onto my computer desk and open up my laptop, waiting for it to start up.

I notice that Kimmy Jin is now awake and up. I watch her, making her way quickly towards the kitchen.

No. She better not _do_ what I think she's doing.

I quickly follow her and witness her spreading Nutella all over my piece of toast, and then throwing it into her mouth while making a run for it to the front door.

"Thanks, bae!" Is all I get from her before she finally exists.

She closes the door behind her, and I just shake my head, not bothering to say anything to her. I walk towards the toaster and place another slice of bread into it, for myself this time. I wait for it to pop up, and finally spread Nutella on it and start to eat it.

* * *

I walk back to where my computer desk is and open up a music program on my laptop, to hopefully work on some beats. I place my headphones onto my head and plug them into the side of my laptop. I attempt to overlay some tracks together, but they don't seem to work. I try and try again, but the sounding is off. I attempt to add a different beat this time, but it still doesn't sound up to my expectations. I play around with the volume, hoping to make it sound more appealing, but I fail. Again. I close my eyes and cover my face with both my hands, while I breathe out deeply. I then take my headphones off and place them around my neck. I lay back into my chair and then take a sip of my coffee, then place it back onto the desk.

I then hear a knock at my door.

I feel my heart sink a little then. Who could that be? What if it's... Chloe?

I place my headphones down on the desk, next to my coffee and slowly stand up. I start to feel anxious. I slowly walk to the door, but I don't open it. I just stand in front of it. I hear the door knock again, once more. I pull myself together and then take a deep breath in, then out. My hands slowly reach for the door nob, and I carefully turn it, allowing the door to slowly open wide, reveling who the person on the other side is.

Fat Amy looks at me with a side smile and waves at me with her right hand. My nerves start to settle down now.

My eyes look down to her bright, pink shirt which says 'crack whore' in big, bubble letters. I couldn't help but chuckle. She walks right past me and into the apartment. "'Sup aca-hoe, wanna get some food?!" Fat Amy says as she walks over to the fridge, and sees nothing that takes her fancy.

The last thing I want to do is go out, but I suppose it would be better than staying in here all day. "Yeah, sure. Where do you wanna go?" After I finish my sentence, I automatically think about the new restaurant me and Chloe went to. I remember thinking that I would suggest it to Fat Amy and Bumper. I shake my head in hope to clear my thoughts away.

"I was thinking about pizza, or maybe-"

"Pizza's great, let's do it." I say quickly to cut her off, watching her put her arms up in the air in celebration.

* * *

I sit opposite Fat Amy in a booth at the pizza parlor, and continue to watch the blonde as she devours her family size, double pineapple and ham pizza.

Fat Amy has nearly finished the whole thing, while I've only had two slices to myself. I'm starting to feel not so hungry anymore, but I still continue to pick off the small pieces of pineapple from a slice of pizza, and then slowly eat them. I feel Fat Amy's eyes on me, but I don't look up.

"B-dawg, ya alright? You've hardly said anything... And you've hardly touched your food." Fat Amy says as she shoves another slice into her mouth.

I decide to look at her then, into her big green eyes staring back at me. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." I lied, realizing that I just sounded just like a certain redhead.

Fat Amy goes back to eating her pizza then. I take a deep breath and swallow hard, before I allow myself to speak. "Um, Amy?" I ask her.

"What is it, Beca?" She responds.

I don't know came over me. I don't know why I asked, to be quite honest. I just guess I'm not used to missing somebody. "What does it mean when... You like, miss someone?" I ask curiously, wondering what her outtake on this would be.

I stay still and wait for her response. She gives me a weird look at first, then raises her eyebrows and widens her green eyes at me. "Well, it means that you just want them to be next to you... Or on top of you. And that you're just really horny and want their aca-children, basically."

I was somehow hoping for a serious response from her. "Oh, ha. Mmm." Was the only thing I said. Only because I really didn't know what to say back.

"Why is that? You know you can tell me anything, yeah?" She gives me back a hopeful look, as if to say I could spill out all my secrets to her.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." I say as I give her a small smile, hoping that she won't notice that it is actually, definitely, something.

Fat Amy crosses her arms onto the table and leans in closer to talk to me. "Ya know, you can tell me aaaanything you want. If it's feelings you want to talk about, yep, you can talk to me... Or _Chloe_." My heart starts to race when she says her name unexpectedly. I start to get that strange feeling again in the pit my stomach.

Part of me wants to tell Fat Amy about the whole situation with Chloe, and about this strange feeling in my stomach I've been getting lately, especially when I think about... Her. But the other half of me doesn't. I don't want to just spill out everything to the blonde sitting opposite me, because clearly, I still don't know myself. It's probably better just to keep it to myself. Yeah, that's probably the best way - it always is.

I don't say anything, I just sit here with my mouth open. Not knowing what to do or what to say now. Fat Amy stares at me for a few seconds, then gives me a wink, before her eyes drop to my plate.

"So, you gonna eat that, or?" She says, changing the subject, still eyeing off my pizza.

"No, you have it." I say as I push my plate towards the still hungry blonde.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect.

To every single one of you who read this... You are awesome.


	6. Unfinished Music

It's Monday today. And I awake to a message from Aubrey saying that Bella rehearsals have been pushed back a week due to "personal reasons". I don't know how to feel about this. I don't know how respond to her message either, so I just don't. Could we really afford to miss a week of practice? Well, apparently we can. Aubrey was the boss, after all. I start to get a feeling of sadness then. I was hoping that maybe, I would be able to face Chloe... But maybe not now. I start to sigh.

Well, at least I have a week off, I think to myself. I don't have any other plans going on either, so I'm definitely free for the whole week. This would be a good thing, if only I knew what to do with myself... Maybe this is going to be one long week indeed.

* * *

I sit at my laptop and stare blankly at the screen. I have done so for ten minutes now. Where has my all beat-making-ability gone? Nothing seems to be working. I just can't get a good beat or rhythm happening anymore, I haven't even made one good track the whole weekend. I need to find inspiration. I need to make... Something.

I decide to text Fat Amy, in hoping that she would take me to where we do Bella rehearsal's. There's a piano in there, a real piano. I think I could work on something with it. Well, hopefully. I miss playing the real thing anyway. It's not the same with all the musical piano programs you can get on laptops and computers these days. Sometimes playing the actual thing can help with inspiration and motivation, well, for me it does anyway.

"Hey Amy - Can you do me a favor?" I text her.

A few minutes later, I get a reply from the blonde.

"Anythang 4 mah B-dawg. X" She texts back. I look at the X at the end of Fat Amy's text. Just like Chloe's text, when she first texted me, double checking the time for our dinner night. Chloe. This is the second time I've thought about her all morning. I feel my heart start to pick up it's pace a bit, more than usual now. I still haven't herd from her since Friday, when she drunk called me. I wonder what she's doing... I wonder if I should text her... No. I can't. She told me not to. I knew I should of never of texted her in the first place. I have learnt my lesson though; I shall never text - or call for that matter - Chloe Beale first ever again.

* * *

I start to walk towards the rehearsal room. Fat Amy said she'll pick me up whenever, so I'll have all the time to myself. Hopefully this will help me with my music. I just need inspiration. I really don't know what else to do. I don't know where else to go... This is kind of my last resort.

I open the door and get half way in, until I stop to see a certain red head seated at the piano. Her back is turned to me. She doesn't notice I'm here. Her long red hair is loosely curled on her back. She's wearing a polka-dotted shirt and light blue skinny jeans. Oh my God. How is it possible for someone to look so... Beautiful, when it's only the back of her I'm seeing? I didn't even know Chloe played piano in the first place. This was new to me. I start to get that warm, fuzzy, feeling inside of me then. But I also get a confused feeling too - Why does this feeling keep coming back?

I'm still half way in and half way out of the doorway; I don't know what to do. I feel awkward, and I probably shouldn't be here.

I am such a God damn idiot. Honestly.

I turn, and go to walk out of the room, but then I hear something. I turn and look over towards Chloe as she starts to glide her fingers over the piano keys. It's an unfamiliar tune to me, but it sounds nice. I like what I'm hearing. Who knew Chloe would play piano so well? I clearly didn't.

She continues touching the keys, creating a melody. I see her tilt her head to the side slightly, she must be really getting into it. Chloe then stops and scribbles something onto the piece of paper sat on the top of the piano before her. Oh, she must be writing? I watch as she starts again, from the start.

She's fully gotton my attention now. The way she plays the piano is... Magical. I can't keep my eyes off her. I decide not to leave, instead, I slowly move into the room more and close the door behind me quietly, hoping not to make a sound so she doesn't catch me. I stay close by the door, continuing to watch the red head.

" _All we do is hide away,_  
 _All we do is, all we do is hide away..._ " Chloe starts to sing as her fingers continue to glide over the keys in front of her.

My mouth drops open. Her voice... I've heard her sing plenty of times, especially with all the Bella rehearsals and the time at Aubrey's house. But now... Something is different. I could not hear a flaw in her voice, not that I could before though. I smile just slightly to myself.

" _All we do is chance the day,_  
 _All we do, all we do is chance the day._  
 _All we do is lie and wait..._ "

Chloe contiunes to sing. The way her voice and piano work together is simply amazing. It's like art. Is it silly of me to think that her voice could be my new favorite sound? Am I just being a weirdo? Probably, but it's true. I don't worry though; because she doesn't have to know. She'll never know.

" _All we do is feel the fade, All we do, all we do is feel the fade..._ "

She stops for a moment, and writes something onto the sheet of paper. The room is silent and I suddenly miss her voice already. And just like that, her fingers move back to the keys.

" _I've been, upside down._  
 _I don't wanna be the right way 'round,_  
 _Can't find..._ " Chloe stops again.

" _...Paradise, on the ground..._ " She sings as she moves her hands away from the piano and writes down what she's just sung. She continues to write for a short moment, and then goes back to singing.

" _All we do is hide away._  
 _All we do, all we do is hide away..._  
 _All we do is chance the day._  
 _All we do is, all we do is chance the day._  
 _All we do is live inside... a cage,_  
 _All we do is play it safe..._ "

Chloe stops completely for a minute, moving her hands away from the piano now. I contiune to stare at her back, being completely silent still.

" _I don't wanna be the right way 'round,_  
 _Can't find paradise on the ground._ " She sings again to herself now, hands still idle from the piano.

I watch as Chloe moves her hands to write on the sheet of paper again, then go back to the piano.

" _All we do, all we do is chance the day._  
 _All I did was fail today..._  
 _All I did was fail today..._ " She finally sings. I continue to watch her, as she then rests her elbows down onto the keys, resting her head into her hands, making the piano create an odd sound with the black and white's.

I look at her, and I don't know what to do. I definitely feel awkward now. Actually, I kinda feel like a creep. I've been standing here, watching Chloe sing and play the piano the whole time while she hasn't even noticed that I've been here. I don't know why I do it exactly, maybe to let her know that I am infact here, or just so I could see her face again - but I start to clap my hands in awe.

I watch as Chloe's body jumps in her seat, as she quickly turns to look behind her, I obviously startling her.

She looks into my eyes straight away. My heart starts to beat. Fast. Her face looks flushed, a shade of red which I've once seen before.

"Did... Did you write that?" I quickly say to her, not wanting this to be any more awkward than it already is. I wanted to say more. Much more. I wanted to mention the drunk phone call that night when she was at the club, but then I remember her saying to quit messaging her, and I didn't really want to bring _that_ up. I wanted to ask her where she's been, I wanted to ask her why she hasn't replied to my messages. I wanted to apologize for being well, a dick. I wanted to tell her how beautiful her voice is, and how great she can play piano. But instead, I say nothing. Only a stupid question rolls off the tip of my tongue. Me, and my stupid word vomit.

I watch her face as a small smile starts to show. It's that smile I've been missing this whole time, but just like that, it quickly disappears. "It's not finished yet." Chloe says with attitude, no longer looking at me.

I start to walk towards her, but she starts to pack her bags, quickly.

"Oh. Well. I... Hey, um. Are you pissed at me? And ignoring me...?" Word vomit strikes again. Good going, Beca. This just keeps getting better and better.

She puts her bag over her shoulder and turns to face me. Her eyes are focused on the ground though, completely ignoring mine. "No... It's just... Better like this."

"What's better like this? I'm not quite sure what you mean." I say in the same tone as hers. I didn't want to sound mean, truly. I just wanted some answers.

She laughs and shakes her head. "I'm just tired of... I'm just tired, okay?"

"But, what are you tired of?" I ask her. Hoping she would look me back in the eyes, but she doesn't. She looks like she's about to... Cry? I stand completely frozen.

She then looks up at me, and her eyes are glassy. I was right. Chloe just ignores me though, and starts to walk off, almost walking past me. I touch her arm, as if to say stay, and she stops in her way. She stands next to me now - Her eyes in a different, but still, I try to find hers, hoping she'll look at me.

"Chloe..." I start to say, not really sure where I'm going with this. "Is it... Me?" I finish, asking her.

Chloe continues to look at the ground. She's frozen for a moment, but then she finally speaks.

"Yes... And no. I mean. I wish I could tell you, but now I'm just scared." She finally admits.

I am confused more than ever. What is she trying to say? Oh my god. Then it hits me. Right in the heart. Right in my chest. I can't believe I didn't see it earlier.

"You... Hate me, don't you?" I say, finally realizing, and looking down at the ground. I ignoring her eyes now. I start to feel anxious. I can't believe this was happening. I thought Chloe was my friend... Maybe more. A best friend, perhaps. Well, to me anyway. But no. The way she's been ignoring me. All these actions, I should of realized sooner. The sound in her voice when she now talks to me. She can't even look me in the eyes anymore. It's so ovbious. I almost start to panic - I don't want Chloe to hate me. Out of all the people, not her. I don't want her to end up leaving and giving up on me, like everyone else. I swear my heart starts to beat double time. I feel like my world could just shut down at any moment. I'm scared. I'm scared of what she'll say next.

"I can't believe you'd think that." Chloe then says with a serious expression on her face. Not with a smile, not with anything, just seriousness in her tone.

I raise my eyebrows. What? If she doesn't hate me, then what is it?

My mouth hangs open then, not knowing what to say.

"I've wanted to tell you... I've tried." Chloe's voice is shaky now. Her eyes are even more glassy, it looks like she's about to break down, and that's what my heart feels like it's about to do too.

I continue to stare at the redhead next to me. I say nothing. I do nothing. I just watch as she takes a deep breath in.

"I'm sorry, I-I can't right now. Just... Fuck!" Chloe says as she rushes towards the door. I don't follow her. I don't make a sound. I just watch her walk away from me. I wanted to stop her, I wanted for her to tell me everything, but, I don't speak. I don't move. I just let her go. I could scream at myself. Why do I have to be so... Me? I hear the door shut loudly behind me, and I know she's gone.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

I shake my head at myself and walk over the piano that was played by the redhead a short while ago, and throw my bag down onto the ground. I feel mad at myself. So God damn mad. I feel like kicking the stupid thing infront of me. But I don't.

I notice that the sheet of paper she was writing on still sits on top of the piano. Chloe must of forgotten to take it with her. I start to calm down as I sit down on the seat where Chloe sat. The seat still feels slightly warm from her. I pick up the piece of paper and read what she wrote. I smile to myself, remembering her voice while she was singing the lyrics, and how she tilted her head while she was concentrating. That was... Cute. Really fucking cute. I place the piece of paper back down and read the unfinished music Chloe has written once again. I then position my fingers over the keys and try to recreate Chloe's masterpiece. It doesn't sound as magical as how Chloe did it, but it was somehow close. I change my mind then. I have something else important to work on now. I move myself up from the seat at the piano and pick up my bag from the ground. Before I leave, I pick up Chloe's incomplete sheet music, fold it in half, and stick it into my bag before exiting the building.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect. All rights to daaa ownerz.

 **Songs used:**  
1\. All We Do - Oh Wonder (the song Chloe "wrote")

I had a bit of writers block at the start of this chapter but I think it turned out okay. :)

Gosh, why can't Beca open her damn eyes already? ;) Hopefully she does in the next chapter... _hehehe._ x


	7. Lyrics

It's Tuesday afternoon and Fat Amy has decided to keep me company since Kimmy Jin is staying over at her cousins house for a few days. Or maybe it was her Aunts house, I'm not entirely sure. I can't really remember the conversation. But anyway, Fat Amy is here, sitting on my bed, getting double chocolate chip cookie crumbs all over it. I'm sat at my computer desk, with Chloe's sheet music in front of me. I fiddle at the corner of the piece of paper, folding then unfolding it continuously. My eyes then move back to the blonde on my bed, now making a bigger mess right in front of me.

"So, Bumper bought me this ring for our anniversary. It's all sparkly and shit. I can't believe he actually put an _actual_ ring on my finger instead of a Burger Ring." She says as she shows me her her hand with the ring on it. It was sparkly indeed. It even had a silver 'A' in the middle of it. She tilts her hand sideways to me to make the shiny 'A' glisten. It was very sweet of Bumper, I must admit. I guess things are getting pretty serious between the two now.

"That's really... Cute." I say with as a smile towards the blonde on my bed.

She pulls a duck face at me and then nods her head.

Fat Amy continues to talk to me, but I slowly drift off into my own little world. I wonder what Chloe was trying to tell me yesterday? None of this would of happened if I didn't go down there, so clearly it's my fault. I'm the one deep in this mess. I don't know what she's been trying to tell me, but I wish she just would so I don't have to keep seeing her like this. I just want her back to her old happy self. I want to see her smile again... I just want us to be okay.

"Beca? Are you even listening to me? Your face has gone all red." Fat Amy says, clicking two of her fingers together right in my face, getting my attention back to her.

I suddenly feel embarrassed. Mostly because she caught me off guard.

"Oh yeah, I was just..." I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't. I have nothing. And I didn't want to bring up Chloe with her.

"Oh Beca, you're so see through sometimes." Fat Amy says back to me, shaking her head.

* * *

"So, what do ya wanna do today, homie?" Fat Amy asks me.

I continue to sit at my computer desk, with Chloe's notes in front of me still. I want to finish writing Chloe's song for her, that's what I want to do. Ugh, Chloe. I want Chloe to tell me what she was going to tell me. I want Chloe to be okay. I just want- I don't know, exactly.

"Wanna go see a film or something?" Fat Amy asks again, hoping for a response from me this time.

No. No I don't.

"Yeah, sure." I say though.

Well, fuck.

"Yeahhh!" Amy says excitedly as she moves herself up from my bed and walks towards the door, pulling me along with her.

* * *

Fat Amy and I walk into the cinema to see that it was packed. Not only did I hate cinemas, but with this many people in here, it made me want to throw things. This was not my scene. Why did I even agree to this? Fat Amy walks over towards the 'Now Showing' posters and I follow behind her, just incase I loose her.

"What do you wanna see then, B-dawg?"

I stare at the posters and see nothing that interests me. Literally nothing. All these movies look boring and look like whey would have such cliche endings. "I... I don't really care." I say as I shrug my shoulders, still looking at the posters in front of me.

Fat Amy just looks at me.

Fat Amy then looks at all the posters again for a moment until she sees one that finally catches her eye. "Hmmm... How about this one?" She says, pointing towards a poster on the far left of her.

I don't even look at it, I don't even know the title, but I say yes to it anyway.

"Great! Okay, so you go pay for the tickets and popcorn... And I'll go line up to pick our seats. Yep, sounds great! See ya in a sec!" Fat Amy says as she attempts to run towards the door where the movie will be showing, waiting in line.

I'm left here with my mouth open. She left me to pay for everything, of course. No surprise there.

Okay. Whatever.

I walk towards the counter and point to the movie poster Fat Amy choose for us to see. I pay for our tickets and then walk over towards the snack bar to get some hot popcorn for the blonde.

* * *

I meet back up with Fat Amy at the cinema door and hand her over her movie ticket. She gives me a wide smile and then winks her big, green eyes at me.

Yeah, you're welcome.

We're finally let in into the cinema after a short while of waiting. I follow Fat Amy once again as she walks right into the middle set of seats. She sits down and I sit in the seat next to her. She then rests her feet up on the seat in front of her and places her arms around her head, looking quite relaxed. I slowly sink into my seat.

More people arrive before the movie starts. I kind of want this to be over already, I just want to be home, honestly. I just want to finish Chloe's song for her. Even though she's not talking to me right now and kinda ignoring me... I feel this need to finish it for her. I just want to do this.

The lights slowly starts to dim down while a movie trailer starts to show on the big screen in front of us. I look around me to see how many people there are in this row. There's a couple to the left of me and more people on the other side of Fat Amy. There's also a large group of guys right behind us. I wonder if they would notice if I went off to sleep? Just casually thinking, of course.

Five - lame - movie trailers later, and the lights get even dimmer and the movie actually begins to start. I watch as the screen gets wider. I rest my elbow on my armrest next to me, and lean my face into my hand. A small, brunette girl appears on the screen, writing in her diary. Oh. It's going to be one of _those_ movies. I start to close my eyes for a short moment. Only because they start to feel heavy. I then feel myself start to drift off to sleep. I quickly open my eyes and sit up. I look over to Fat Amy to see if she just witnessed what happened, but her eyes are glued to the screen while her hand is in the bag of hot popcorn. Okay. All good.

I look at the screen and the small brunette girl is now at her school, I'm guessing. A blonde guy walks past her, holding hands with another girl, but she looks at him with all love hearts in her eyes. I can already guess the ending; The blonde guy realizes how much of a bitch and fake his current girlfriend is, breaks up with her, and then he and the brunette girl end up happily together, the end. Ta da! Where's my award?

I feel my eyes start to get heavy again. Maybe I'll just keep them closed for a minute or two... Nobody will notice.

Almost an hour into the movie, and I'm startled and suddenly awake again. Fat Amy is laughing, loud, well actually more like chocking. I turn to look at her. She's waving her hand in front of her face, trying to calm herself down. What the hell just happened?

"What is it?" I ask while looking at her, feeling sleepy and confused.

"That just looks so much like..." She starts to say but she bursts out laughing again. I hear the group of guys behind me start to whistle then with a couple of 'oh yeah!'s inbetween. What the hell is going on? I look up to the screen to see two girls in the middle of a hot make out session; the small brunette now with a taller redhead. I watch as the redhead pushes the small brunette up against a wall, while she bites and kisses her neck, then slowly makes her way up to kiss her on the lips. Wow, okay, when did that happen? This was not how I was expecting this movie to go. At all. For some reason, I couldn't keep my eyes off the screen. I haven't really seen two girls make out in front of me before, especially on a huge screen, literally _right_ in front of me, but something about it seemed interesting and also very... Sexy. I start to get a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach then, like a tossing and turning feeling. Also, was this room getting hot, or was it just me? I swear I just starting sweating. Maybe I'm just burning up.

I finally break my eyes away from the screen to look over to Fat Amy who is now wiping a tear away from her eyes. She's still laughing. I'm obviously missing the point.

"What?" I whisper to her.

"Doesn't that look like yo- and Ch-...?" She starts to say again, trying to whisper and not laugh at the same time.

I couldn't really understand her. I still don't get it either.

"What? Who?"

"Oh Jesus, Beca." She says, laughing and shaking her head.

The brunette and redhead have stopped making out now and it's moved onto a completely new scene. Fat Amy tries her best to fully calm herself down now. I just ignore her. I then try to get comfortable in my seat, facing the screen again, and try my best to watch the rest of the movie without dozing off again.

* * *

The movie ends not too long later. It ends on a cliff hanger, and you can hear the disappointment in the peoples reactions. Stupid movie. Why do people even come and pay to see these things? It's ridiculous.

"So, what did ya think of the movie? Good, aye?" Fat Amy asks me as we walk out of the theater.

Was she serious? Did she not see that I was dozing off half the time? Obviously not. "Oh, yeah, it was." I reply to her.

She laughs at me first. "I bet I can guess your favorite part of it." Fat Amy says as she gives me a wink.

My heart started to beat fast then. I'm not sure as to why exactly. The first thing that came into my mind was the girl on girl kissing scene. Is that what she was getting at? I start to feel anxious about where this conversation is going. I try to hide my reaction the best I can. "Oh. W-What?" I ask her.

"The ending! I saw your ass going to sleep in there."

My heart rate goes back to normal. I suddenly feel revealed. "Well, yeah." I reply to her, moving my hands in the air. She just laughs at me.

Fat Amy and I walk out of the cinema and then make our way to her car. She unlocks the doors and we both get in, then close our doors. We then both do our set belts at the same time.

"Anywhere else ya wanna go? Anything you want to... Do?"

"I think I just want to be home, honestly. I... I have a few things to work on." I say.

"Okie dokie, cool cool." Fat Amy says as she starts her engine and looks into her review mirror to see behind her.

Music starts to play from her car stereo, and it suddenly reminds me of Chloe. I miss being in Chloe's car. I wish I could be in Chloe's car again. I sigh a little. I start to feel almost vulnerable at the thought of probably never being able to sit next to Chloe in her car again. I shake my head at the thought.

"I hope ya like some T-Swizzle!" Fat Amy says as as she turns the volume up on the vocals playing through the speakers.

I would of been fine with silence on the way home. Honestly.

" _You can hear it in the silence, silence._  
 _You can feel it on the way home, way home._  
 _You can see it with the lights out, lights out._  
 _You are in love, true love._  
 _You are in love..._ "

I don't know why, but I listen to the lyrics carefully. I never really do with any of her songs, honestly - I've never been a fan of hers - but there's something about these lyrics that are really hitting me in this present moment. I'm not sure as to why yet. My brain decides to start to pick and pick at my thoughts. I suddenly think back to when I had a crush on Luke, one of Jesse's friends who worked at the radio station when I first arrived at Barden. Well, I don't think it was a real crush though. Just a small crush. Yeah, okay, so I thought he was cute. He would never go for someone like me though, so I tried do down my feelings for him. They eventually went away. He made me smile, but it was never anything serious. I think I just admitted to Fat Amy that I had a crush on him because she told me she had a crush on Bumper back then. It was never feelings of true love, though. It was never this feeling... That I have now. Wait. Oh. My. God.

The brunette in the movie... The redhead in the movie... Thinking back, the redhead did look like someone. She looked like _Chloe_. And the small brunette... Was Amy thinking that she looked like... Me? Was she thinking that those girls, kissing, looked like Chloe and I? Is that why she was laughing?

Something else hits me then. Just a thought. A random thought. This feeling I get... It's always when I'm around or think about Chloe? _She_ makes me feel like this. She makes me feel things. Her smile. Her voice. Her gorgeous, bright blue eyes. Seeing her happy, wanting her to be happy, her touch, her hugs, her face... My heart is beating fast now, really fast. And I can't seem to swallow probably. Is it possible, that I could be, maybe, bisexual...? I've never truly thought about it before. I couldn't help but stare at the two girls kissing in the movie earlier. It looked, well, nice. I've seen and read about feelings, and love... Especially through music. And well, I think I'm feeling it. I think I'm feeling those feelings of this thing called... Love? Maybe I'm not into guys, like at all. Because this feeling I have, is for her. For Chloe. I start to feel warm and fuzzy inside of me again, I feel like I could just melt straight onto the floor below me. My heart picks up it's pace, like it always does when I think about Chloe. That kind of sick feeling in my stomach is back. Or maybe it's what people call "butterflies" in their stomach. Maybe I am into girls. Maybe I'm just into... Her. Of course. It's always been her. It's been her all along. All this damn time, I was just too fucking dumb to realize it. All I know now, and what I should of realized sooner is that, I think I am completely... In love with Chloe Beale.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the lyrics/songs in this fic. All rights to the owners, etc etc.

 **Songs mentioned:**  
1\. You Are In Love - T Swizzle.

 _This chapter has definitely been my favorite to write. ;)  
x_


	8. Karaoke

Love. Love is a scary thing. Love can hit you, fast and hard, and just randomly. It's like a huge punch in the face. It honestly feels like... Cupid just shot me in the heart... Or something. I can't control my feelings. Not for Chloe. I think about her again, and how could you possibly not be in love with her? With her smile. Her happiness. Her eyes. Just, her. I thought I was in shit before, but I'm even in more shit now. Who would of thought that me, Beca Mitchell, would be in love. With a girl. With Chloe, for a matter of fact.

But this is wrong. This is dangerous. And really fucking stupid of me.

Out of all the people, why her? Damn you, feelings. Damn you, heart.

It also feels like I'm loosing her. I'm such a shitty as friend, even Chloe knows it. She knows it so much, she can't even look at me in the eyes. I've done something to hurt her, and I don't even know what it is.

I shake my head, trying to calm myself down. I reach for my phone and headphones by my side table. I insert the headphones into my phone, and then place them onto my head. I turn my phone on and go to the Spotify app. I scroll down to a see a song, the song... Mine and Chloe's song - as she once told me it was at our dinner that night. I press on Movie On My Mind by Saint Raymond and hit on the repeat button, and then turn my phone off. I get comfortable underneath my blankets while I lay on my back. I hold my phone in my hand and hold it close to me, while I close my eyes and listen to the lyrics, of a song that I muchly, and suddenly, adore.

* * *

It's Friday night and Kimmy Jin still isn't home. Look's like another night all myself again. I don't mind though - I'm not complaining.

I walk over towards my bed and get and get in under the covers. I know it's only 8pm, but I'm already getting sleepy. There's no harm in having an early night - on a Friday - is there? I lay on my back and stare at the ceiling for a moment, then close my eyes completely.

A moment later, I hear someone knocking on the door.

I ignore it, still laying in my bed. But then I hear the noise again. It can't be Kimmy Jin, she has the spare key. She never knocks, she would of walked right in.

I choose to ignore it again, hoping it would stop. But five more knocks later, I finally give up. I move myself up from my bed and walk towards the door, not caring that I was in my pj's, and my hair was probably a mess.

"Who's there?" I yell out before I move my hand towards the door handle in front of me.

"Cookie Monster." Replied the knocker on the other side of the door.

I finally open to the door to see Fat Amy, giving me her famous wide smile as she does before entering my apartment. She walks right past me and to the mirror besides my bed, checking herself out in the reflection. She was dressed in a black dress with a denim jacket on top, she looked very dressed up, actually. She was wearing makeup too, and her hair was nicely curled. Why was she even here in the first place?

"Um, hi?" I finally say to her.

She turns around to look at me. "Nice pj's, don't tell me you were in bed."

I run my hands through my hair and start to yawn.

"Well, actually I-"

"Well you better get dressed because we're going out tonight!" Fat Amy says, stopping me.

Is she serious?! She can't be serious.

"What?!" I say to her, looking into her eyes to see if she was actually joking.

"Yep, we're going out! So go! Oh, and put on something nice." Fat Amy says along with a wink.

* * *

There was no point in arguing with Fat Amy, she always ending getting it her way. So here I am, going through all my clothes to pick something out for tonight. I honestly could not be bothered making an effort, so I randomly grabbed a navy coloured shirt I found, a pair of black jeans and a grey jacket to go on top. Oh well. It'll do.

"Where are we even going?" I shout to to Fat Amy as I get changed out of my pj's and into the clothes I just picked out.

She ignores me. I continue getting dressed and then walk into the main room where Fat Amy is. She looks at what I'm wearing then nods her head yes for approval.

"Nice... But you could at least fix your hair, put some eyeliner on, ya know..." She starts to trail off.

I open my mouth to say something, but I don't. I just give her a weird look, then roll my eyes. I walk over to my bedside table and pick up a hair tie and my eyeliner pencil, then walk over to the mirror. I look at myself. I feel tired. I look tired. You can definitely see it in my eyes. I break eye contact with my reflection and then tie my hair into a messy-ish bun on top of my head. I then add some eyeliner to my top water line, then my bottom water line. I look at myself again in the mirror. Meh. There. Done.

I turn around and walk back to where my computer desk is and grab my purse, just in case.

"Ya ready?!" Fat Amy asks me.

"Well, yeah." I reply.

I follow Fat Amy out of the apartment and lock the door behind me. I then follow her down the stairs and then over to her car. She unlocks the car and we both get in.

"So, are you gonna tell me where we're going now, or...?" I say, hoping she'll finally tell me. I don't really like surprises. Especially from Fat Amy, God knows what she's up to. Last time she took me out without telling me where we were going, she went and bought nearly one hundred illegal fireworks, for crying out loud. I should of learnt my lesson then. I never learn.

She has her eyes on the road now, but she's showing me a wide smile. I know she's up to something, I just don't know what yet. "We're going... Karaoke-ing! It's going to be so much fun, I-" She starts to say.

"Are you serious right now?! You dragged me out of bed to go do... Karaoke?" I say back harshly at the blonde driving.

"Hey! It's a night out! It's Friday! It's at a bar. And besides, Stacie will be there. And Aubrey. And maybe Bumper and Jesse... And... Yeah."

"I can't believe you're-"

"You're gonna suck it up and enjoy it, okay Mitchell?"

I roll my eyes and ignore Fat Amy as she continues to drive.

* * *

Fat Amy pulls into the karaoke bar's car park. She's the first one up and out of the car, while I sit in there a bit longer on purpose. I finally give up and undo my seat belt then get out of Fat Amy's car and shut the door. Fat Amy clicks a button on her keys and her car makes a sound, locking itself.

"These bitches better be ready for our fat asses! Well, my fat ass, anyway..." Fat Amy says excitedly, throwing her hands up in the air and moving them around.

I chuckled at the blonde's statement.

We both walk to the entry and Fat Amy opens the door. The music is blurring loudly and I already can't even hear myself think. The only lights flashing are a metallic blue colour, which then change to green then back to blue again. There's people surrounded by people, with twice as much alcohol everywhere. I look to see that there is a small, blonde girl on the karaoke stage, singing off key and ruining a song that I have never heard of, and no longer want to. She's waving her hands in the air, smiling wide while singing the wrong lyrics. She was quite entertaining to watch though, I must admit.

I follow Fat Amy as she walks towards a table with Bumper, his friend Donald, and a few other guys I haven't met before. I watch as Bumper gets up from the table and goes over to hug his girlfriend. They join in a tight embrace and then kiss each other on the lips... Then they start with the tongue. Okay. Time to look away. I stand here awkwardly, not knowing what to do. I look around the venue to distract myself for the time being. I spy Stacie at the bar along with Cynthia Rose, waiting to get served. Maybe I should say hello, I mean, to get myself away from these two making out in front of me.

I go to walk towards them, but Aubrey stops me in my way.

"Oh, hey, Beca? Is Fat Amy okay now?" She asks me, looking surprised to see me.

I look at her, like I have no idea what's going on. "Um..." I start to say.

Fat Amy quickly joins us then. "Aubrey! Yes, it's all good now. My Grandma is okay, all is good."

I give Fat Amy a strange look. She didn't mention anything about her Grandma to me...? She looks back at me and then gives me a wink that only I could see. Oh. She was lying, obviously. Okay, whatever.

"Right." Aubrey says as she smiles towards the other blonde.

Jesse decides to join us then. He has two beers in his hands and offers one to me. I take it. Sure, why not, right?

Aubrey, Fat Amy and now Jesse continue talking in front of me. I ignore the conversation and look around the venue while holding my beer. I then look back to the blonde girl on the karaoke stage. She has finally finished her song. She starts to wipe the sweat off her forehead and then walks off the stage. People are clapping for her, I don't know why, but I give her a clap myself too.

I start to feel alone in this room. I haven't said a word all night, only to Aubrey and Amy. I try to find the blonde girl again with my eyes. I finally spot her, at a table right near the karaoke stage. Oh, she's sitting along side Stacie, Cynthia Rose and... Then I see her. _Chloe_. Chloe was here. I watch as the blonde laughs along with her, then as she moves her hand up to touch her on her bare shoulder.

Mixed emotions start to run through me at once. My heart is beating, fast, but it also feels like it's stopping at the same time. Chloe's hair is curled, as always, and she's wearing a pink and white floral dress, showing off her arms and legs. God, her arms. Her biceps. Jesus. How did I not notice them before?! I bite my lip then, while I stare at her arms. Dammit Beca, stop it. You're not allowed to think like that.

A noise that I'm pretty sure was unhuman escaped from my mouth then. I get a look from Fat Amy, but I ignore her stare and take a sip of my beer in my hand.

"You okay, Beca?" She asks me, with a worried look on her face.

"You didn't tell me Chloe was here." Was my only response to her.

"I didn't? _Oh_ , that's right, I didn't." She says as she gives me a wink.

I take another sip from my beer.

* * *

Chloe hasn't seen me... Yet. I want to talk to her. I want to go up to her. But I know that'll probably be a bad a idea. She doesn't know I'm here, and she's laughing, having a good time, and it should stay that way. At least I can watch her be happy from a distance. The blonde must of said something funny, because she then throws her head back, and laughs again. Her face is so beautiful when she's like this. I tilt my head to the side slightly, still staring at her. She honestly must be the most beautiful girl in this entire room. Who am I kidding, _of course_ she is. My heart is racing again, or maybe it just never stopped racing.

I then see Aubrey start to walk over to the table where Chloe and the others are sat at. She yells out something that catches Chloe's attention, and then suddenly Chloe's eyes are in contact with mine. I quickly drop my smile and instantly look somewhere else. Oh God. Oh God. Fuck. She knows I'm here. And she just caught me staring at her.

I force my legs to move. Anywhere. Just anywhere from here. I place my beer bottle on a random table, and then run to the toilets. I make my way through the crowd of people, and push open the door.

The toilets, what an awesome play to hide, Beca. Wait, why am I hiding in the first place? I'm allowed to be here... In the same room as Chloe, right? My mind goes back to her face, her arms... This butterfly in my stomach feeling is back. Of course it is. Why does she have to be so Goddamn beautiful. Why do I have to be so... In love with her? I cover my face with my hands. I just couldn't stand myself to be in the same direction as her right now.

I start to pace around the room. I hear someone at the toilet door entrance then. I look up to see Fat Amy, looking at me, judgingly. " _Dude_ , what's up?" She asks me. I must look a wreck.

I suddenly feel the urge to tell her. I feel the urge to actually talk about Chloe out aloud with her. Maybe it was the beer in me talking, or maybe it was the fact that I want... Chloe. I want her. I'm so in love with this redhead, and all these new thoughts and feelings she's giving me. I want Chloe so much. I want to do cute things with her. I'm not quite sure as to what exactly yet, but I just know that I do. My feelings tell me I do. My heart... Tells me that I do. I want so badly to be hers. But that's the thing - I want her to want me back as well. That will probably never happen, I'm already asking for too much. I also know deep down, that I could never confess my true feelings to Chloe. Because I'm scared of doing so. I'm a monster. I can't talk about my feelings for her, especially to her face - I would never have the courage. And besides, she could have anyone, so why the hell, would she want me? She's probably never thought of me in the way I've been thinking about her either. She's probably not even into girls. It's so unfair of me to think like this.

I have all these feelings and thoughts rushing to my head, I feel like I could be sick any minute now. I'm getting myself all worked up... Over nothing.

Fat Amy continues to look at me though, waiting still for a response.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. My heart is pounding. I'm almost sweating. I can feel the word vomit coming, and there's no way of stopping it. There's no way of stopping me. This is it.

"Amy, I... I think I like girls."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I doooooo not own Pitch Perfect, all rights to the owners and stuff.

Thank you to everyone who has left a review for this story, they all make me smile. I love you all.

Next chapter should be interesting... ;)  
 _x_


	9. Confession

I could not believe what I just done. My whole body feels different. I feel... Different. I swear my voice even sounded different. I said words out loud that I never thought I would be saying or even confessing... Especially to Fat Amy. I can't believe that I just told her that I like girls. But it felt... So right. I should of realized it sooner. I wish I did. Boys have never fascinated me, not like this. Not like those two girls kissing in that movie did. I've also never been this fascinated and interested in anyone besides Chloe Beale. I don't know what's gotten into me tonight though... Was it an overload on all these feelings and emotions? Was it because Chloe was actually here? Was it the beer? I don't know. I'm blaming the beer though.

I look at Fat Amy, waiting for her to respond to my confession. She doesn't react though, her face is still the same as before. I'm waiting and waiting, but her face doesn't change in the slightest.

She leans her face towards me, even though there was nobody else in here to listen. "No shit, Sherlock." She says, almost a whisper.

"I know, I just- Wait what?"

She laughs at me for a minute. Then her face turns serious.

"Beca, listen. I'm a magical creature. With super powers, but shh. Don't tell anyone, but... I have a gaydar... A gay radar. And man, didn't it point at you!" Fat Amy says while pointing her index finger at me. She obviously must of been drinking too.

I could not believe what I was hearing though. I open my mouth, but I say nothing. I try to understand the information she's just given me. She thought I was... Gay? Oh my god. How... What... How did she even know, before I did?

"Don't be too surprised, B-dawg. Stacie didn't think so, but I knew, I knew. Oh, and yes, I win that $20!" She says as she fist pumps her fists into the air.

"You were betting... On my sexuality, with Stacie?!" I snap at her, furious now. It was kind of funny in a way, I guess, but this was definitely not a laughing matter right now. Well, for me anyway. This was serious.

"Er, maybe... But hey! I'm just surprised I still have it because of Chloe!"

I suddenly feel confused then at the mention of her name.

"Chloe?" I ask her. What is she trying to say...?

"Yeah, Chloe." She says back, looking like it was such an obvious thing. "Chloe is gay. I know because of my gaydar. I swear everyone knows? She broke it. It went into overload, man." Fat Amy says with a straight face.

I swear my whole body started to sweat then. I felt like I was melting. I was trying to put two and two together. My mind was going crazy... Absolutely crazy. I swear my heart could beat right out of my chest. Chloe is... Gay. She's into girls. Maybe, just maybe... No. I can't. Stop, Beca. Stop thinking like that. I wish my heart would just settle down for once.

I start to feel something I haven't really felt before. _Chloe likes girls_. I keep repeating those words in my head. I've never seen her with guys before... Like, literally. I've never heard her talk about them before either. And she also wears a thumb ring on her right thumb. Maybe it is true. I start to feel a little bit of hope grow inside me. But I bet she attracts a lot of girls to her... She could literally have any girl she wants, who wouldn't want... Her? I think about someone else having her. Someone touching her, making her smile, making her happy. But really, that's what I want to do. I don't want to see her with anybody else. I just want her... With... Me. My smile is completely gone now, non existent.

"So, can you and Chloe get together now so I can win another $20? Besides, there's clearly something going on between the two of you. It's not that hard to miss." Fat Amy says, with a cheeky grin upon her face.

I try to bring myself back to reality.

"Um... Um... Can you stop betting on my sexuality... Thanks?" I say to her, rubbing my forehead with my hands.

She beings to say something, but I stop her before she starts. "Amy, I just. Please don't... Talk to anyone about this. It's just, my business, okay?"

She looks at me with her head down, almost disappointed.

"Yes boss, secret is safe with me." Fat Amy says as she crosses her two fingers together in front of me, showing that she'll keep her promise.

"Okay." Was all I managed to say back to her.

A long, awkward pause later, Fat Amy finally speaks again.

"So, wanna go and fuck shit up- I mean do some karaoke?!"

I roll my eyes. "Sure."

I follow Fat Amy out of the toilets. The blue, metallic lights are still flashing continuously, and there's somebody else up on the stage singing now. I follow Fat Amy as she walks over to the table where Aubrey is now seated... Aka the table where Chloe also is. Cynthia Rose and Stacie have gone somewhere else now, probably to a different table, or to go hook up with someone. I start to walk slowly. I don't know what to do. Should I go sit somewhere else? If I stay and sit down, will Chloe move? Will she ignore me? Will she leave? So many questions run through my head. My stomach starts to feel uneasy. I still follow behind Amy. She sits down next to Aubrey, who is next to Chloe, and I sit down on the other side of Amy, away from Chloe. Chloe's head is turned away from me as she continues to talk to the blonde girl I don't know the name of. I don't mean to be rude, but I wish the blonde girl would leave already. Well, leave Chloe anyway.

A moment passes and I haven't talked to anyone since I've sat down. The person on the stage has finished their song and Fat Amy decides that it's her turn to get up on stage now. Fat Amy looks excited about it, I can't help but smile at the happy blonde about to blow us away on stage. My eyes then glace over to Chloe, who was now looking at me and smiling also. Oh god. Her eyes stare into mine and I swear I could fall in love all over again. She suddenly realizes something, and quickly turns her head away from me, breaking our eye contact. I drop my smile, but my heart still hasn't calmed down yet.

I watch as Fat Amy walks onto the stage with a mircophone in her hand. I can't help but glace over at Chloe then. Her blonde friend is now gone. I didn't see her leave, but I'm glad she's left. Chloe's head is still turned, not facing me. I wish she would look in my direction again, I already miss her eyes.

Fat Amy taps on the microphone three times and then looks over to me, Aubrey and Chloe sitting at the table.

"Yo, yo, yo. Testing. Motherfucker."

I shake my head and chuckle. Aubrey then starts to cheer for her and I join in. Chloe does too eventually too.

"Go Amy!" Shouts Aubrey, with a huge smile on her face.

A few seconds into the song, Aubrey gets up from her seat. I quickly look to Chloe, realizing that if Aubrey leaves, it would just be us two alone at the table.

"W-where are you going?" I ask her, trying to be quiet as possible so Chloe doesn't hear me.

"I'm gonna get some drinks! Do you want one?" Aubrey asks me.

I feel my heart beat faster. I should probably go with her, leaving Chloe by herself so it wasn't less awkward between us. That's probably the smartest thing to do, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. If I do stay, then maybe, just maybe she'll talk to me. That's what I really want.

"Oh, no, I'm good." I reply back.

She walks away from the table, leaving Chloe and I alone. I look at Chloe, but she doesn't look at me back. Her eyes are focused on Fat Amy on stage still. Fat Amy is singing, but I don't hear her at all. All I hear is my beating heart, thudding faster and faster as I stare at the redhead in front of me. She must of known I was staring, because she suddenly turns her head to look at me, finally. I feel my lips part. I want to say something, anything, but only silence is what is between us still. I'm the one who breaks eye contact this time, looking down. I lick my lips and try to calm my heart beat down.

From the corner of my eye, I see Chloe move herself up from her set. She picks up her beer bottle, and moves to the seat facing me, where Fat Amy was sitting. She places her beer bottle down on the table, then places her hands in her lap.

Fuck calming my heart beat down, it's going a million miles an hour now. She's so close to me, I suddenly forgot how to breathe. I don't look at her face. I can't. I stare at her arms again instead and oh god. Maybe I shouldn't of. Even her arms are damn flawless.

"Um. This was all Fat Amy's idea. I told her not to... I didn't even know you where here, to be honest. But um. It's my birthday tomorrow. I'm having a small party kind of thing at my house, and I'd really like for you to be there..." Chloe says, speaking first.

I look up and stare into her blue eyes. I really don't know what to say. I feels like every word I know has been completely forgotten. I couldn't spit out a proper sentence. "I... I thought you were ignoring me." I say to her, hoping we can talk about the situation.

"I'm really sorry, Beca. Honestly." Chloe says back, with a sad expression on her face.

"I just tried to... I don't want to hide anymore. For real." She continues, tilting her head at me. "I was just scared of you would do, or say, or think. So I kept it to myself. But, I don't want to keep it to myself anymore, you know?" Chloe looks deeply into my eyes. I stare into her eyes back.

I'm not a hundred percent sure what she's talking about exactly. I go to say something, but then the crowds of people start cheering. Chloe and I both turn to see Fat Amy on stage with both her hands up in the air, showing a wide smile. She blows kisses to the cheering crowd, then lastly at us. Fat Amy then walks over to our table, in a sweat.

"I was killer, right guys?!" She asks us.

"You totes were!" Chloe replies quickly, even though I know for a fact she was hardly watching her.

"Yeah!" Was my response to her.

Fat Amy then gives us two big thumbs up, and walks towards another table where Bumper and his friends are it.

Chloe and I are alone again.

"Um, yeah. I'd be... Happy to join you on your birthday." I say, breaking the silence.

Chloe looks at me and smiles a little. I hope to see that smile stay, I thought. But then it's gone again.

It's silent between us once again. I wonder where Aubrey went off too. I look around the venue to spy Aubrey sitting with Jesse at the bar, drinking and talking to one another. Oh. Okay. I guess she's not coming back any time soon. I look back at Chloe. She looks up at me, then looks over to the karaoke stage. It's empty now. I watch as she gets up from the table, and walks over the stage quickly. I sit up, straightening my back and open my eyes wide. What was she doing?

I watch as Chloe goes through the song selections, and chooses one. She gets handed a microphone. Before she starts, I hear Aubrey yell out "Yes, Chloe! Wooo!". I don't yell out anything, I just keep my eyes on her on the stage.

"So, this is what I'm trying to say... I hope you understand." Chloe says into her microphone before starting her karaoke, looking down at the ground.

Chloe starts singing, and I could not believe the song she chose.

" _Tell me that you want me back,_  
 _I tell you I do._  
 _Show me where your heart is at,_  
 _'Cause I never knew..._ " Chloe sings with her eyes closed. She doesn't have to look at the lyrics up on the screen, she knows the lyrics off by heart, as I do.

" _And I've looking for the worst in us,_  
 _But you and I, you and I,_  
 _We self destruct..._ " Chloe continues, still with her eyes closed. Even though she doesn't see, I smile at her. This was... Our song. Kinda. It held a special place in my heart. My heart beats fast as she sings the next line.

" _Burning bridges one by one, can we even right our wrongs?_  
 _Feeling numb where we belong..._  
 _Afraid to see what we've become._ "

Chloe moves on stage. She's standing facing me, in my direction. Chloe opens her eyes and looks towards me, looking directly at me now while she sings.

" _You're the words on my tongue to my favourite song,_  
 _You're the first and the last "oh" when all's said and done._  
 _You're the movie in my mind to which I know every line..._  
 _In all these things I do... All I see is you..._ "

Chloe is smiling at me now, wide. I can tell by the lights on her, that she has tears in her eyes also. Was she... Trying to tell me something? With _our_ song? Was she saying she feels the way that I feel about her? Because that's how I'm taking this. I hoping that's what she's saying.

" _I'm hoping that our hearts don't change, I really do._  
 _Keep hoping that it feels the same, when I'm holding you._  
 _And I've been tearing down the walls we built of you and I, you and I, time stood still._  
 _I'm hoping that our hearts don't change, I really do..._ "

Chloe is still looking at me. Only me. I pray to the bottom of the Earths that I'm taking this the right way. That maybe, she feels the way I do, about me. I don't know if this thought is ridiculous, I just want it so badly to be true.

The song is now over, and she still continues to look at me. Chloe finally gives the stage guy her microphone, then runs off the stage. She rushes over to the table where I'm sat. I feel flustered. I feel nervous for some reason, and I'm sure my face is deep red because of my nerves. I quickly sit up and straighten my back again, and rest my hand on the table. Chloe rushes back into her seat, facing me.

"Beca." Is all she says.

"Chloe." I reply.

Her mouth is open, she goes to say something, but she holds it back. Chloe's eyes then move to my hand. She places her own hand on the table too, besides mine. She then slowly moves her hand closer, making just the tips of our fingers touch. I look at our fingers touching and I can't help but smile to myself. I then look up into Chloe's blue orbs to see that she's already looking back at me. I drop my smile, and leave my mouth hanging open. Her eyes are just so beautiful. I then watch Chloe's eyes as they drop to my lips. I then stare at her lips back. They look so kissable. I could just nearly...

Suddenly, Chloe slowly starts to move in and leans her face towards me, still staring at my lips. My heart starts to beat out my chest. Was she going to kiss me? I wanted this. I wanted this so badly. I wanted to kiss Chloe right here and now. I wanted to know what her lips tasted like. I lean my face in closer to hers. We were so close now, there was almost no space between us left at all. She closes her eyes, and I do the same. I then lean in, one final time, before our lips could finally meet... But before any more could happen, Aubrey was now right in front of us with puke all down her shirt. Chloe and I are now both pulled away from each other, with all of our attention on Aubrey now.

"Sorry guys, I've... I've had too much to drink." Aubrey says before she starts to puke on herself again.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect.

 **Songs mentioned:**  
1\. Movie In My Mind by Saint Raymond.

 _Oh. Em. Aca. Gee. Right?! So close..._  
 _x_


	10. Birthday Wish

Chloe and I nearly shared our first kiss tonight. I keep replaying the moment in my mind, over and over. It was perfect, well, almost perfect. Her lips were so close to mine. Our faces were so close, probably the closest we've ever been apart from hugging. I swear she could of heard my heart beating fast in my chest. There was nothing more I wanted than to feel her lips against mine, except for being hers, of course. I should of leaned in closer, faster. If I did, this night would of probably turned out different. She might of maybe known that I had feelings for her. But Jesse had to leave Aubrey for one fucking minute, and it had to ruin our almost moment. Chloe ended up taking her to the toilets to clean her up after that. I was left alone then. I guess it wasn't Aubrey's fault, she was drunk. She didn't know what was happening clearly. So I can't really blame her... Even though I keep doing so in my head.

It's now 1am and I can't sleep. I can't get Chloe off my mind, and nor do I want to. At this present moment, I was about ninety percent sure Chloe had feelings for me back. The song, what she said before it, What _Amy_ said, her touching my fingers, her almost kissing me, her being into girls... It all has to add up, right? But there was a ten percent I wasn't too sure about. Chloe was beautiful. Not in just the way she looks, not just in what she says or does, but just her in general. She was almost a perfect human being. And I am completely opposite. Why would she be... In love with me? I chuckle to myself. Imagine that. Chloe Beale... My... Crush, being in love with me back. My heart flutters once again.

Okay Beca, you must sleep. You have to sleep. It's Chloe's birthday tomorrow. Wait... It's her birthday right now.

I sit up in my bed and quickly grab my phone on my side table. I turn my phone on, and quickly go to Chloe's name. Before I type anything out, I stop myself. Chloe apologized at karaoke and she invited me over for her birthday. She even nearly tried to kiss me... So that means we're on talking terms, right? I hover my fingers over the keys. I really hope she replies to my message this time. If she doesn't, I'd probably die a little inside.

"Happy B'day Chloe! Can't wait to see u tomorrow." I type out and the press send.

I get a message back, nearly straight away. My heart begins to race.

"Thank you, Beca! :-) PS. Thinking about you... X"

It's late. Chloe's probably in bed. She probably can't sleep either. And she's thinking about me. _Me_. I'm on her mind. I'm her late night thought right now. I double check to the message, just to make sure I'm reading it right, and that it is in fact from Chloe. I can't help the smile that's on my face right now. I drop my phone next to me and cover my mouth with both my hands.

"She's thinking about me." I whisper to myself happily.

I have never seen myself like this before. I feel all... Happy inside. Damn Chloe for making me feel all these new things. I pick my phone back up and re-read Chloe's message over again, until I feel myself falling asleep.

* * *

Fat Amy knock's on the front door of Chloe's parents house. This is my first time being here and I've already got a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. There were various coloured balloons out on the front porch and I could hear music coming from inside. I was about to see Chloe any minute now, and my heart could not keep still.

The door opens and Chloe appears on the other side with a wide smile. She's wearing a navy blue play suit and her hair is curled perfectly, like always. She looks breathtaking, I can't help but stare at the redhead in front of me. Fat Amy walks towards her first, with open arms.

"Heeey! Happy birthday, you old fart!" Fat Amy says as she pulls Chloe in for a hug.

Chloe laughs, and I couldn't help but laugh also.

Amy finally releases Chloe from her. Chloe's eyes are on me now, and I swear her face starts to blush. I look back into her eyes, and feel my heart start to beat fast. "Happy birthday."

She's smiling again, and I can't help but smile back at her.

"Don't I get a hug?" She says with a smirk on her face.

I step closer to her, and she meets me half way. Chloe wraps her arms around my neck, and my arms move to her back. I've missed her hugs. I've missed her touch. I've missed being this close to her. I move my hands lower down her back, and pull her closer to me, my face buried in her hair. She smells beautiful, she smells like strawberries and vanilla. I didn't want to let her go, to be honest. I wanted to stay like this for a while. But Fat Amy coughs loudly, watching us, and we break away from our moment. I start to feel a little bit awkward at the fact that Amy was watching... But I also feel a little proud.

Chloe invites us both inside and shuts the door behind us. Another older redhead starts to make his way towards us.

"Oh, and who are these two?" He asks Chloe with a wide smile.

"Dad, this is my friend Amy." Chloe says as she points to the blonde beside her. "And this is Beca." She says lastly, looking at me.

"Oh, _Beca._ Nice to finally meet you."

I raise my eyebrows. Finally meet me? What?

"Dad..." Chloe says quickly, her voice sounding annoyed.

"I've heard a lot of things about you." Chloe's Dad says as he winks at me.

Oh my God. What did I just hear?!

"Dad!" Chloe says again, nearly angry this time.

I look at both of the redheads with my mouth open while they just stare at one another. I then look at Fat Amy while she tries her best not to laugh at the situation.

"Um... I gotta go to the bathroom, so I'll just be going..." I say awkwardly, so I can get away.

Neither one of them look at me as I leave the awkward eye contact war between them.

* * *

I don't know where I'm going exactly. I start to walk towards a hallway. There's about four different doors, I probably should of asked where the bathroom was before leaving. Idiot. I walk over to a door handle and carefully twist it open, peeking inside the room. I look to find that it was bedroom. Chloe's Dads, I'm guessing by how it's set out and decorated. I close the door and walk to the next one. I carefully open it so see a piano in the corner of the room. It was beautiful. I decide to go further into the room, and over to it. It was shiny, it almost looked new. I sit myself down on the seat in front of it. My hands move to the keys, I know I probably shouldn't touch it at all, but I couldn't help myself. I slowly hold down a key with my index finger and listen to the sound it makes.

I then see a redhead appear in the middle of the door frame.

"Beca?"

"Chloe. I um, I was looking for the bathroom." I say quickly, getting up from the seat and moving my hands behind my back.

Chloe starts to walk over to me. "Oh, no that's okay. I can show you where it is." She says with a smile.

"Hey, um, why did you play the piano in the rehearsal room when you've got a piano here?" I ask Chloe out right, curiously. It didn't really make sense to me. This piano was beautiful, and much more better than the one we've got.

I watch Chloe's face as she starts to blush. She moves over to me, and sits in front of the piano. I sit back down next to her.

Chloe tilts her head to look me in the eyes. "Because... I was hoping to see you there. And then I did, and I don't know... I just got scared."

"Oh..." I say as break our contact and look at the keys in front of me. I'm sure my face started to blush.

I had an idea then. This was probably the perfect moment. I get up from the seat, and walk over towards the door and carefully close it shut. I then walk back and sit back down, next to Chloe again.

"Beca? What are you doing?" She asks me.

I unwrap my purse-sized bag around myself, and look through it until I find the item I am looking for. I place my bag onto the floor, and then place the sheet music on top of the piano in front of me.

"What is this?" Chloe asks, almost confused.

"It's... It's your song. I finished it for you." I say. I remember finishing the song a while back, when Chloe and I weren't talking, but I always kept the sheet music in my bag, just in case. I couldn't think of a more perfect moment to finally show her. This could be my birthday gift to her, since I didn't really have time to get her anything else.

"Beca..." Chloe starts to say. Her voice almost sounds like it could break.

I don't look at her. I look at the keys instead. I poison my hands in front of me, and slowly start to play, with Chloe still sitting by my side.

" _All we do is hide away All we do is, all we do is hide away._  
 _All we do is chase the day._  
 _All we do is, all we do is chase the day..._ " I start to sing.

My hands continue to glide over the piano keys. I don't dare to look up at Chloe, scared of what her face might be like.

" _All we do is lie and wait._  
 _All we do is, all we do is lie and wait..._  
 _All we do is feel the fade._  
 _All we do is, all we do is feel the fade._ " I continue.

I really hope Chloe likes this, I hope I'm doing it justice. I'd be honestly really sad if I wasn't.

" _I've been upside down,_  
 _I don't wanna be the right way round..._  
 _Can't find paradise on the ground._ "

I feel Chloe's eyes on me, but still I look away, having all my focus on this song, on the keys. Hoping to perfect it for her.

" _All we **did was** play it safe._  
 _All we **did was** live inside a cage._  
 _All we **did was** play it safe._  
 _All we **did** , all we **did**..._ "

" _I've been upside down,_  
 _I don't wanna be the right way round._  
 _ **Have found** paradise on the ground..._ "

I'm coming to the end of the song, and my heart is being faster as my fingers press down on the keys. I hope Chloe realizes that I changed a few words in her song... I want her to know that I do feel this way, I'm hoping her song would help.

" _All we **did was** chase the day._  
 _All we **did was** , all we **did was** chase the day._  
 _All **you** did was **win** today,_  
 _All **you** did was **win** today..._  
 _All we do, all we do..._ "

The song is finished, and I place my hands by my side on the seat. I then basically force myself to look at Chloe. Her mouth is open, and there's tears in her bright blue eyes. They even looked beautiful like this. Unbelievable.

"Say something...?" I say to her. The room was quiet now, and I'm a bit scared of what her reaction might be.

"Beca... That was beautiful." She says as she wipes a tear away on her face.

I smile back at her in relieve. She liked it. She actually liked it.

"I wrote this song... About you. But you changed it. You made it even more beautiful."

"Me?!" I say, my voice nearly high pitched.

Chloe smiles and then nods. "Yes, you."

Chloe then slowly moves her hand up to my face. My heart beats faster at her touch, as she carefully, and slowly, tucks a piece of hair that was in my face, behind my ear. She leaves her hand there for a moment, almost hesitant, then slowly lowers her hand to cup my face. I feel her fingers then start to caress my face lightly. I couldn't help but smile at the redhead next to me. Chloe then licks her lips slowly in front of me, then moves her body closer, with her hand still on my face. She closes her eyes, then leans in towards me. I close my eyes close too, and wait patiently for her next move.

Could this finally, be our first kiss?

I then feel Chloe's breath on my mouth, she was so close, closer than our 'almost' first kiss at karaoke. I could almost feel her lips on mine. I move myself just a tad closer to her, and I swear I could taste the softness of her lips already, but then suddenly Chloe's hand drops from my face, and we both break away from each other as soon as we hear the door open.

"There's the birthday girl! Everyone's looking for you!" Chloe's Dad says excitedly.

So close... Once again. Dammit. All I want to do is kiss this girl. I'm definitely going to make the first move next time, I swear.

* * *

Chloe's gone to talk to some family members and I'm left by myself. I hardly know anyone here, only Fat Amy and Aubrey, and now Chloe's Dad. I'm surprised Aubrey is even here at all, I thought she would of been hung over, but she's still standing. I'm sat on the lounge while others are up and chatting with one and other. I don't feel bored, I just feel awkward. I glance over at Chloe who is still talking to some family members. She must of caught my gaze. She looks at me and gives me a short smile, then brings all her attention back to the other redhead in front of her.

My mind cannot fathom the fact that Chloe, not me, but Chloe, has actually tried to kiss me. Twice. And that she's been talking about me to her Dad? I was one hundred percent sure now that Chloe has feelings for me. It still sounds impossible in my head, but my heart says that she does. I wish I could just ask her out right, but I know I could never do such thing.

"Alright everyone! Time for birthday cake!" Chloe's Dad says as he claps his hands.

I watch as people make their way over to the table in the middle of the room. I swear I can see drool starting to drip from Fat Amy's mouth at the sight of the cake. The cake did looked delicious, so I can't blame her. I'm guessing it was Vanilla flavored, by the colour of it. It had strawberries all around the top and in the center of the cake, the words 'Happy Birthday Chloe' were written in chocolate with a love heart at the bottom.

Chloe stands at the front of the table. To her left is Aubrey, Fat Amy, then me, and then some other people I don't know. To Chloe's right, her father stands, again with other people I haven't met before.

Chloe's Dad lights the candles on the cake and everyone stares at Chloe. Everyone in the room joins in on singing happy birthday, and there's a smile plastered on the redhead. She looks so happy. She looked so unbelievable cute right now too. Why does Chloe have to be so adorable? Dammit.

Once everyone stops singing happy birthday, it's time for Chloe to blow out her candles.

"Make a wish!" Aubrey shouts loudly.

Chloe moves her red hair out of her way. Before she blows out the candle, she looks towards me and smiles. Of course I smile at her back. She finally looks down at the cake in front of her. She blows at the candles, and I watch as they go out.

Everyone claps for her then. I even join in too.

"Oh, shoot. Chloe, do you mind grabbing the plates from the kitchen?" Chloe's Dad asks her, realizing as he starts to cut the cake that he has forgotten about the plates for everyone.

"Oh, sure! Um, Beca, can you help me...?"

My eyes light up and I nod my head in response. Chloe starts to walk off and I follow her into the kitchen - She walks over to a cupboard and collects the plates and then places them onto the counter. She then turns towards me.

"Do you know what I wished for?" Chloe asks out of nowhere, as she starts to walk over to me. She was getting closer and closer, too close. I feel my nerves starting to play up inside me. I step backwards, but my back hits another counter behind me, and I'm suddenly trapped.

"W-What did you wish for?" I ask her, stumbling over my words as she stops right in front of me.

Chloe moves her hand to my face. Her fingers lightly caress my face like she did earlier; as she gently strokes my cheek. Her touch alone sends chills through my body this time. She pulls up her other hand, now completely holding my face in both her hands, forcing me to look into her bright blue eyes. She only stares at my parted lips now. I know I told myself that I would make the first move next time... But God dammit. Chloe just makes me so nervous, it's hard for me to focus. My own eyes stare at her parted lips then too, her beautiful, soft lips. I crave for them to be on mine, but I can't seem to move myself. I feel my face start to blush.

"I wished for you... I wished for this." Chloe says as she starts to move her face closer to mine again, her mouth just inches away from lips now. I close my eyes and lean in, hoping to finally meet her lips, third time lucky.

But of course, once again, something has to stop us.

"Everything okay in here? Thought you gotten lost or something!" Chloe's Dad says, with a chuckle.

Chloe pulls away from me and I feel disappointed, once again.

"Fuck sake." I hear Chloe mutter under her breathe. I chuckle, I never really hear her swear, so hearing her like this amuses me.

"Did I interrupt something?" The other redhead says as his daughter passes him the plates from the counter.

"No..." Chloe lies. You can hear it in her voice that she was lying. You could see it on her face, in her eyes. Her Dad looks at me, then back to Chloe. He finally catches on then.

"Oh... Shoot. Sorry." He says.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect.

 **Songs mentioned:**  
1\. All We Do by Oh Wonder (though I changed some of the lyrics)

I'M SORRY guys, okay. I couldn't help myself. Please don't hate me. I promise I'll make it up in the next chapter though. Pinky promise. ;)  
 _x_


	11. Talk

Chloe's party has died down, and her birthday is nearly over. I watch as she kisses her relatives on the cheek and gives them a hug before they leave. The only people left here is really Aubrey, Fat Amy and I. Fat Amy has eaten too much food and wants to go home, while I really want to stay longer, to stay with Chloe. I don't want to leave just yet, even though it's getting pretty late and I probably should.

"B-Dawg, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Fat Amy says as she holds her stomach.

Chloe listens and looks over to Amy, then to me. I can almost see the disappointment on her face too.

"Beca... If you want to, you can stay the night. I can just take you home tomorrow, it's no big deal." Chloe says to me.

My face starts to light up. She wants me to stay. With her... If I want. If I want?! Of course I want.

"Yeah, sure. I-I'd like that." I say back to the redhead.

Fat Amy stares in my direction and gives me a weird look with raised eyebrows. "Oh boy..." She says under her breath, so only I could hear.

God knows what she's thinking. I roll my eyes at her.

* * *

Fat Amy has her stuff already to leave and walks over towards the front door. Chloe and I follow behind her. Amy turns around to face us. "Well, I hope you had a great day celebrating another day of getting old, Chloe!" Amy says with a cheeky wide smile on her face.

Chloe chuckles and then shakes her head at the blonde. "Thanks, Amy."

"And I'll see you later, B-dawg." Fat Amy says as she winks at me. "Yeah, I'll see you." I say back.

Chloe's Dad then joins us. "It was nice meeting you, Amy!" He says before she's finally gone, but he's too late.

Chloe closes the door behind Fat Amy and then turns around to face us. She goes to say something, but is interrupted by a noise coming from the lounge.

We all turn around to see Aubrey passed out on the couch, snoring lightly. The blonde is sitting curled up on the lounge with her mouth hanging open. She looks so helpless.

"Well, won't you look at that." Chloe's Dad says to his daughter.

Chloe just shakes her head and laughs.

"Poor Aubrey. I'll let her sleep." Chloe then takes a blanket off another couch and places it over the blonde, covering her up for the night.

* * *

It's gotten later, and Chloe's Dad has now gone to bed. I finally learnt his name. It was Eric. Eric Beale.

This now means that Chloe and I are alone. "You really want me to stay?" I ask her.

"Of course I do." Chloe says with a shy smile.

I start to show her a smile back, but then I start to yawn.

"Are you tired?"

"Just a little."

I suddenly realize that I haven't brought any of my sleeping stuff with me. Of course I didn't - I had no idea Chloe was going to ask me to stay the night. I look down at my black skinny jeans. That's going to be comfortable to sleep in, I think sarcastically. Chloe must of realized the situation then too.

"I can give you some of my pj's, it's okay." Chloe starts to walk down the hallway and I follow behind her. She opens her bedroom door and walks in, I do the same, following her. Her room is painted a light pink colour. There's Polaroids all over her walls - captured moments of her with Aubrey, her with her Dad, flowers, clouds. I walk over to them and touch them lightly with my finger tips. They were beautiful. Even what she captures is beautiful. I then turn to Chloe. She's over at her bedside table near her bed, collecting spare pj's for me. She finally walks over to me and hands me them.

"Here you go. They should fit." Chloe says as she hands me a white and blue polka dotted shorts and a khaki coloured singlet.

I smile in response. "Thanks."

"I'll, um. Just wait outside." She says so I can have my own privacy while getting changed.

She walks over to the door, and closes it behind her. I suddenly miss her already. I walk over to the door and take off my shoes and socks firstly. I then walk over to the bed in the room and stop before it, to place the pj's Chloe gave me on top. I fold my arms across each other and grab the ends off my t shirt and lift it over my head. I place it on the bed in front of me, next to the pj's, and start to undo my bra at the back. Once that is off, I place it on the bed also and undo my jeans and dance my way out of them. I quickly grab the khaki singlet and slip it over my head. I then grab the shorts and slip my legs into them and pull them up. They were a size bigger than mine, but I didn't mind at all. I was wearing Chloe's clothes... And I was more than happy.

I yawn again and stretch my hands up into the air.

I then hear a light knock on the door.

"You finished, Beca?" I hear Chloe from the other side.

I walk towards the door and open it. Chloe is standing in her pj's also - she must of gotten changed in the hallway. She's wearing shorts and a singlet just like the ones she gave me, just in different colours. My eyes look down to her legs. Her bare, smooth legs. I bet they felt as nice as they looked. I then look her up, to her exposed arms, then to her face. She was smiling at me, and she looked so beautiful. I couldn't say anything.

Chloe giggles and then walks pasts me, over to her bed. She picks up something and turns to face me.

"These yours?" Chloe says as she holds up my shirt, jeans and bra that were on her bed.

Oh shit.

I quickly walk over to her and take my clothing from her hands. I feel so embarrassed. I can't believe I left them on her bed. She just smiles at me, though. I then walk over to where my shoes are and place them next to them on the floor. I walk back over to Chloe near her bed, then collapse on top of it, straight onto the covers.

"You're not going to get in under the covers?" Chloe asks me.

I shake my head no. "Too tired." I say back.

Chloe giggles and climbs on top of the bed, next to me.

"Can... We talk about things?" She asks me, seriously now.

I turn over and lie on my back to face towards the ceiling. I was scared of this, even though I knew it was coming. We would have to talk about the almost-kisses sooner or later. I start to feel nervous. My stomach had butterflies, a thousand of them, in fact.

"Y-yes." I say, not looking at her.

She gets comfortable on the bed first, now laying on her back too besides me. She doesn't look at me either, she just faces the ceiling as well.

"I thought it was just a silly little crush, Beca. I did. But, it didn't go away... You didn't go away." Chloe starts of by saying.

My heart starts to flutter as I listen to her speak about her feelings towards me. I close my eyes and smile to myself.

"I'm not sure what attracted me to you, exactly. You're honestly one of the most hardest people to talk to sometimes, don't get me wrong. But, there's just something about you... That made me fall for you." Chloe confesses.

I turn my head to look at her, and she's already staring at me. I smile at her first, and then she smiles back at me. She looks absolutely so beautiful right now. I wanted to say so much. I wanted to confess my feelings to her right now, and tell her how much I think about her, how beautiful I think she is, how much I want her. But I stay silent, because I am a fucking idiot. Clearly. I just wish I could say all these things, but I can't.

"I never knew if you felt the same though, I kind of got mixed emotions. That's why I was hurting. Beca, I tried to tell you, so many times. I tried and tried, but I just didn't know. I got scared. I then tried to shut you out, and ignore you, hoping my feelings would then go away, but they didn't. And it nearly killed me instead." Chloe confesses again.

It was me. I've been hurting her, all because she didn't know. She didn't know I felt the same way about her, and I do. Of course I do. And she still doesn't know now, not really. I continue to say nothing.

She turns to face to ceiling again. I decide to turn myself over and lean on my side, facing my back to her so she can't see my face so easily.

A minute of silent passes, and I feel Chloe's body start to move closer behind me. I then feel her hand touch my bare shoulder. I'm first startled by her touch. She's never touched my skin like this before, and her hand feels warm on me. I start to calm myself with my breathing, hoping she doesn't notice. Chloe then starts to stroke her fingers up and down my arm lightly.

"Is this... Okay?" Chloe asks me, unsure of herself.

I close my eyes. "Yes." I say back, enjoying her touch on my naked shoulder.

* * *

"I feel things. I do have feelings." I finally say to Chloe, after a moment of her just stroking my arm in silence.

"For... You..." I try to continue. Okay this is sounding so fucking lame.

"I can't... Say them out loud, because they won't come out, but. I feel what you feel. Even more, perhaps." I say, hoping that she gets my hint. Praying that she gets my hint. I just want Chloe so much. I want to be hers. I want us. I'm being introduced to a new feeling. I don't know what this is, but I feel a sudden tear fall down the side of my face.

Chloe sits up to look at me, with a stunned expression on her face.

"Beca, are you, are you crying?" She asks me.

I close my eyes and stay completely still. She's never seen me cry. Nobody has really ever seen me cry. But right now, this whole situation is just emotional for me. I don't know how to act.

I open my eyes to see Chloe's leaning over me more. I watch as her finger slowly wipes the tear away on my cheek. My heart is fluttering again, at her touch on my face now. And I'm sure I've gone as red as a tomato.

"I feel like a monster sometimes. Because I can't say my true feelings for you out loud, Chloe..." I wait for her response, because I really don't know what to say next.

"Well, I want you to be my monster."

I turn my whole body around, now on my back again, so I can look at Chloe. She moves back at my sudden movement. I'm sure my face has a shocked reaction right now. I'm surprised at her words. Shocked, even. I look at her face to see if she really means what she just said, but she has a small smirk on herself right now.

Chloe then moves her body quickly and hovers over me, sitting up on my lower stomach, with her bare legs by my sides. My whole body starts to burn up. What was she doing? This position looked very... Sexual.

She then takes hold of both my arms, and pins them up above my head, holding me hostage. I feel her body move closer down towards me. My heart is beating twice as fast. Our bodies have never in any way been this close before, and I feel like I'm about to have a heart attack. Chloe smiles, and then moves her face closer to mine, then moves her mouth to my ear.

"Are you trying to say you have feelings for me?" She whispers into my ear, slowly sending my whole body into goosebumps.

"Y-yes." I mange to say out loud, nervously.

I hear her giggle in my ear and I close my eyes at the beautiful sound.

I open my eyes to see Chloe still smirking at me. She's still got a hold on my arms above me, but she slowly starts to let go.

"Keep them there." I do what she says, as I hold onto the bed frame for support.

She sits back up on me. Chloe then slowly starts to lift my pj singlet up, exposing my skin to her. She stops just under my breasts, leaving them covered still. Chloe lowers herself down me, and I start to spread my legs for her to sit in between them now. She moves her lips towards my stomach and starts to kiss lightly, making her way up, stopping just before breasts. I close my eyes and lean my head back as I feel my whole body shiver and go into goosebumps once again because of her. But she stops immediately.

Chloe moves closer up to me now, and slowly lowers her face down towards mine. I tilt my face up towards her, to hopefully meet her lips with mine. But then she slowly pulls away from me, teasing me, never letting our lips actually touch. She then comes back down to my face again, and I perk my lips ready for the kiss once more. Her lips just miss mine by an inch this time, and she pulls her face away from me again. Dammit, Chloe.

She's now wearing the biggest smile on her face. I swear I nearly died right there. She was teasing me. She knows what she's doing to me. She fucking knows and she loves it.

"Why?" I whisper to her, with a confused expression on my face.

"I never thought I'd see you like this. I never thought I could make you like this. It's quite... Entertaining." She says as she winks.

I am screwed. So very screwed indeed. I bite my lip.

"But believe me, I want to kiss you so badly. Especially when you bite your lip like that." She says as she hides her face in my neck and leaves light kiss marks, trailing down my neck. Her lips reach my collar bone, and she stops immediately again.

Feeling her lips on my skin, on my neck, was enough for my emotions to drive me crazy. Even though I crave for lips to be on mine. I was still enjoying this, even if it is torture.

"Kiss me, then." I mange to say. I feel proud of myself, suddenly feeling brave, saying words out loud that I never thought I would.

"I am..." Chloe replies, slowly pressing her soft lips against my neck again.

"On my lips."

"But, that would be too easy..." Chloe mutters against my neck. She then moves her face to look at me in the eyes.

I must of looked disappointed, because she's smiling at me again.

Chloe continues to sit on top of me while I lay on my back, my skin still exposed to her. She moves her hands to my exposed sides and lightly starts to stroke up and down with her fingers. Her light touch makes my whole body turn into goosebumps, once again. She then stops, her face just inches away from mine.

"I make you have goosebumps." Chloe giggles, satisfied at what her touch does to my body.

I stay silent and bite my lip again.

"Close your eyes."

I stupidly do what she says. I close my eyes and lie completely still. I wait for a moment, then I feel her hand lightly cup my face. I feel something touch my lips then. I quickly open my eyes to see that it was Chloe's thumb, stroking her way down my lip. I kiss her thumb while I look at her.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I say as she stops.

She giggles first. "Because I now realize how much I love teasing you."

"Do I have to beg you to kiss me on the lips, or something...?"

"I'd like to see that." Chloe winks.

"Chloe, I. I swear... I swear to God-"

But before I could continue, Chloe places her index finger on my lips once again. "Stop." Is all she says, her face serious.

I lie still again. Chloe moves her face closer to mine. She looks into my eyes and swallows hard, while I stare at her soft, parted lips. She slowly moves in closer, and closer, and my heart beat picks up to maximum speed. I close my eyes and lean my face in even closer to hers. The moment I have been waiting for... This was it. No interruptions this time, just us. Just Chloe and I. And like that, I feel Chloe's soft lips brush against mine. She then continues to moves her lips on mine over and over again, and I do the same, kissing her back. I feel like I'm on a roller coaster, going down on full speed, while my heart is still left up in the sky. I pull my arms that are above my head down and move them to the back of Chloe's neck, as she still hovers over me. I pull her closer to me so I can deepen our kiss. This was all I wanted. I couldn't believe this was happening. Chloe's lips continue to crash onto on mine and I kiss her back with the same amount of force still. We continue to move our lips against each others, until Chloe eventually breaks away for a moment, to finally let us catch our breath back. The kiss left me completely breathless. My heart was beating fast uncontrollably out of my chest. Before I know it, her lips are back against mine. She gives me a long, deep kiss before she starts to bite on my lower lip with her teeth. I close my eyes, enjoying the moment. My emotions were growing wilder and wilder inside me, it was like fireworks were being lit in the pit of my stomach at this present moment. I thought I was about to burst. Chloe lets go of my lip between her teeth, and looks me in the eyes. I still haven't quite caught my breath back fully yet. I feel like I was going into overload, while my whole body starts to burn up beneath me. Chloe quickly kisses my bottom lip one final time, before breaking away from my face and sitting back up on me. "I wanted to do that for some long." Chloe says to me.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect.

As I promised. ;) This chapter is for everyone who has added this story to their favorites, and to everyone who has left a review. You guys are the best. I hope you guys forgive me for the previous chapter now? Hehe.  
 _x_


	12. Question

My eyes awake to see sunlight seeming through the white curtains, in the light pink walled room that I am in. My eyes august, and I stare at the walls for a moment. I was in Chloe's room. In Chloe's... Bed. I remember our first kiss last night. My first girl kiss. My first kiss with the one and only person I have feelings for. It was everything I hoped for, more even. The way Chloe climbed on top of me without any warning, her teasing me, her soft lips against my neck, then finally on my lips for the first time. It wasn't just _a_ kiss, or _one_ kiss... I remember Chloe continuously kissing me. I thought I'd lost all my senses on how to breathe; it felt like my whole body was full of explosions, and they all went off at once in that moment, all because of Chloe. It felt like time stopped just for us. I could almost still feel her on my lips. I guess the wait was worth it. All those interruptions made up for that moment. I just want to be kissing her right now, actually. I feel a smile start to grow wide on my face.

I raise my hand up to rub my eyes, allowing myself to wake up more. I then turn myself over in the bed, hoping to see Chloe beside me, and maybe kiss her again. But I'm the only one in here. I feel my heart start to sink a bit.

Since I was alone, I stretch my whole body out in Chloe's bed and then look around her room. The door is open slightly, and I hear voices coming from the hallway. I prep myself up on my elbows to listen to the sound.

"You two didn't... Have sex, did you?"

"Dad, no!" I hear Chloe nearly shout. I chuckle at her response. We didn't have sex, but we did share our first kiss, and that was pretty magical.

"Hey, hey, just checking! I'm still the parent here." I hear Eric say back.

"I know, Dad."

"So, are you two an item now?"

"Well... I haven't... Really asked her to be my girlfriend yet, I guess." My heart beats faster at Chloe's choice of words. _Girlfriend. Yet._ Okay, Beca, calm down.

"Chloe, you talk about her all the time. I've seen the way you two look at each other. Even _I_ can see the connection. If she makes you happy, that's all that matters to me."

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot." I hear Chloe say. I'm sure she was smiling too.

* * *

"Well, I better go wake her up." I hear Chloe start to walk back into the room. I quickly lie back down in her bed and pull the covers over me more just in time, and close my eyes so I can pretend to be asleep. I don't know why I decide to do this honestly, maybe so she thinks I wasn't listening in on their conversation. I feel Chloe in the room now. I peek my eyes open the tiniest bit, to see that Chloe was now standing right in front of me, blocking the sunlight from my view.

"Beca, are you awake?"

I continue pretending to be asleep for the time being. I close my eyes fully now and wait for a moment. I then feel her fingers as she then brushes a piece of my hair behind my ear. I feel her soft lips being pressed against my forehead and I try my best to keep myself from smiling. I'm sure it failed. I'm sure she knows I'm awake now, but I continue to lie still.

I hear the door being moved, so I open my eyes just the slightest again. Chloe's no longer in the room.

"I'll just let her sleep." I hear Chloe say to her father.

"Okay, sweetie. Well, I better go before I'm late for work. I'll see you after, okay?" I hear Eric say from the hallway.

"Sure, Dad. Have a good day!" I hear Chloe say cheerfully to her Dad.

"Will do!" I hear Eric say as he walks off to the front door and unlocks it, before closing the door behind him.

I stretch out in the bed again, and move my body to turn myself around slightly. My eyes move to Chloe's bedroom door, and I see her standing there. She's already caught my gaze. She knows I'm awake now. She gives me a small smile first. "Good morning." She says, still with that beautiful smile on her face that I love.

"Morning." I reply, sitting back up on my elbows now.

Chloe moves over towards the bed, and sits at the end, just above my feet.

"How did you sleep?" Chloe asks me. Her face has gone a shade of red now.

"Good." I tell her. It was the truth. Even though her back was turned to me most of the night, it felt nice, being able to sleep next to her. Just being in the same room with her for the whole night. I wanted to put my arm around her while she slept, but I didn't have the guts to do it. So I just moved myself closer to her, almost close enough to touch her, but not ever doing so. I also remember the kisses we shared and how it felt. How I felt. I hope it was as good for her as it was for me. I swear my face starts to go the same shade of red as Chloe's now.

"That's good..." Chloe says. I forgot to ask about her. Oh shit, Beca.

"What about you?" I quickly say.

Chloe's smile is wide on her face. She looks so happy. She looks so beautiful right now. "I slept great." She finally says to me.

I smile at her response. I sit myself up more on the bed. Chloe then moves herself closer on the bed towards me, and then sits herself on top of my legs. Her lips are parted and my heart beat is out of control again. "Can I kiss you?" Chloe asks me. Her voice sounding sweet as ever.

I don't say anything, because I can't. I can't get myself to speak to the beautiful redhead sitting on me once again. She wants to kiss me, and I want to kiss her back so badly again. I lick my lips slightly, and nod my head in response. Her face is right in front of me now, I lean in and gently meet her lips first this time, and I feel as her soft lips kiss me back. I lightly place my hands on her legs beside me, and kiss her pink lips once again. The kisses were sweet and short, and not as passionate as last nights, when we shared our first one. Chloe breaks away from our kiss and I try to settle my emotions, moving my hands away from her legs now. Chloe firstly smiles, then climbs off of me and gets in under the covers to sit beside me in the bed.

"Is Aubrey still here?" I ask Chloe, wondering if the blonde was still passed out on the couch.

"Oh, no. She left early this morning."

"Okay."

Chloe then leans on her side and rests on her arm, facing her body towards me. I go into the same position and face her as well, only leaving a small space between us.

"Beca." Chloe says my name and my stomach starts to fill again with butterflies.

"Yeah?" I say to the redhead beside me.

"I just wanted to tell you... I've always known that I loved girls. I kissed this guy once, and it just didn't feel right. There was nothing. But I kissed a girl... And that felt more than right. I felt more of an attraction. My Dad has always known too, that I liked women. I didn't even really have to come out to him. He just, knew. I just told him that I feel a certain way about females how I should feel about males one night. He didn't even flinch. He's so supportive of me, and I'm really grateful for that."

I'm not sure if Chloe has told anyone else this, she was opening up to me, and I'm really glad that she was. I wish I could do the same, but my body doesn't allow me to. Instead, I start to feel a new emotion, about her mentioning kissing another girl. I try to shake it away from my mind. "What about your mum? Does she know?" I ask her, curiously. I also wondered about her mother, I haven't heard Chloe talk about her nor have I actually seen her.

Chloe is quiet for a minute.

"My mum doesn't know anything." She replies.

"What do you mean?"

"She abandoned us when I was only two. She used to be an alcoholic. She said she couldn't handle parenthood, and got back into her old ways. And one day, she just left. Without saying goodbye to either of us."

"Oh. Chloe..." I suddenly regret asking her.

"It's okay..." I feel sad. I feel sad for Chloe. And no, it was not okay. I didn't know what to do now. I wanted to comfort her, but that's something I know nothing about. I decide to move my hand and my place it on top of hers. I didn't know what else I could do to make her feel better. Chloe looks at my hand, then into my eyes and smiles slightly.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is..." I start to feel sad again, at the fact that Chloe was trying to change the subject about her mother, but I was also curious on what she was going to say next.

"I was thinking about us. I'm always thinking about us. Well, _you_. And... I want you to be mine, Beca." I freeze then. I replay her words in my head. Oh how I love when she says my name at the end of her sentences. Hearing Chloe say those words to me, it felt like I was in a dream. This honestly, did not feel real to me. This beautiful women that I have feelings for, that I am completely in love with, wants me. She wants me to be hers. I wanted to pinch myself, I wanted to prove that this was not in fact a dream, that it wasn't just all in my head.

"Do you want me back?" Chloe says again after I don't say anything the first time.

"I do." I reply to the redhead. Of course I do. How could she think I not? I remember last night when she whispered in my ear if I was trying to say I had feelings for her, and me saying yes. I hope to never forget that moment.

I watch the smile grow wider on Chloe's face. I made her smile. I made her happy. This was my doing. I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Just like the lyrics in our song." Chloe giggles. "And speaking of our song... I listen to it every night, you know. Before I fall asleep, so I can hopefully see you in my dreams as well. You're not just in my thoughts at night, but you're also my first thought when I wake up. Beca, you _are_ the movie in my mind. And I do see you in all these things I do. I know that is totally cheesy, but, I can't help it. These feelings I have for you, they're strong, and deep. And they make me say cheesy things and..." Chloe stops for a moment to catch her breath. "I never wanted anyone as much as I want you... Will you be my mine, Beca?" Chloe contiunes. She looks up at me with puppy eyes.

How could someone be this... Adorable? What she saying wasn't cheesy at all. It was... Cute. Nobody has ever said anything close to what Chloe has just said to or about me. No one has ever felt this way about me, I'm sure of it. Hearing those words then start to hit me deep. My whole body could turn into liquid at any second; I feel all... Giddy. I've never felt this way in my entire life.

"Yes. Yes I will." I proudly say to the redhead in front of me.

Chloe is supporting the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face now. She reaches her hand up behind my ear and pulls my face closer to hers. I feel the softness of her lips on my cheeks one by one, she then kisses my forehead, the tip of my nose, and then I finally feel her lips quickly meet mine for just a short second. She rests her forehead against mine, and I continue to smile through the process, as does she. She then moves her lips to mine and kisses me once again. Chloe then moves her hand away from my face, to place hers on top of my own hand this time, which was placed on the bed. I wanted to know what it felt like to have her fingers intertwined with mine, but I'm too shy on doing so; to make the move, so I let it be, as she starts to stroke her thumb lightly across my hand.

I look into Chloe's blue orbs to see she was already looking into mine as well. All my feelings start to bubble up inside me, double time. I couldn't stop my face from smiling. I honestly, and truly, felt so happy in this moment with Chloe. She asked me to be hers. She actually asked me. She _does_ have feelings for me. She wants me. I am _hers_. She is mine. So many thoughts are running through my head. These butterflies should make themselves at home, because I don't think they'll be leaving any time soon, especially if I'm... Chloe's.

"Yours?" I say, double checking this was really happening, that I was in fact hers, that she wanted me to be hers.

"Mine." Chloe says back to me, as she then intertwines our fingers together, filling our spaces, and squeezing our hands together tightly. She moves me even closer into her, pulling me with her hand, and I end up leaning on her shoulder then, more closer now to her face.

"Always mine." She whispers into my ear lobe before she places a kiss in my hair.

* * *

Chloe pulls into the apartment car park and turns her car off. We both sit still for a moment, while silence fills the air between us, along with our breathing.

"Does anyone else know that you're... Into women?" The redhead sitting next to me asks.

I turn my full attention on her. "No. Only you." I lie. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. Fat Amy and Stacie have been guessing - and betting - but Stacie doesn't know for sure, she thinks I'm straight. Fat Amy on the other hand, with her stupid gaydar... She promised not to tell anyone. I'm counting on her for that. I'm not ready for everyone to know yet, exactly.

"Oh, so not even your parents?"

"No."

Chloe almost has a shocked expression on her face. One thing about Chloe, every emotion shows on her face. She can't hind anything easily. I'm not sure if this is a good or bad thing really.

"Are you going to?"

I haven't really thought about it. It's not like I've known that I was into girls for such a long time. I'm not scared of their reaction or anything... It's just my business. Why does everyone have to know something personal like that? I'll tell them when I tell them, I guess.

"Um, I will do eventually." I semi lied. Okay, I will tell them eventually, just not yet. Not today. Or even this week perhaps.

"Okay..." Chloe says back. Her face stays still for a moment, then I see forced smile shown.

"Does anyone else know that you're... Gay?" I ask Chloe this time.

"My family does, Aubrey does because well, I can't keep anything from her, and um, I think Fat Amy knows too. She keeps giving me slight remarks and then winking at me. It's not like I'm trying to hide it, though."

"Oh, okay." Is all I say. I wonder if she knows about Fat Amy's gayder? I'll mention it to her another time.

We both sit in silence for another moment. Why do I feel like this conversation just turned awkward? I don't like this at all.

I undo my set belt and get myself ready to exist Chloe's car. I turn myself to face her more.

"Well, I hope you had a good birthday..." I say while looking into her beautiful blue orbs.

She's smiling now, wide. God help me, I love that smile on her face.

"I got to spend it with you... Of course it was good."

I start to blush at her words. Damn how easily her words can affect me.

Chloe leans in and places a small, sweet kiss on my cheek and I can't help but smile again.

"I, um, I better go." I say flustered, at the redhead staring at me now.

Chloe moves closer and places both her arms around me, tightly pulling me in closer to her. I place my arms around her back, and pull her closer to me also. I close my eyes and enjoy being in her embrace, before she finally lets me go.

* * *

I walk towards my desk and sit myself down onto the chair in front of it. I remove my phone from my back pocket and scroll through my contact list. Since Chloe brought up my parents in the car, I suppose I better give them a call. I press on their name and hold up my phone to my ear, and listen for it to dial.

"Beca, sweetie! Hi!" My mother answers after a few seconds.

"Hey, mum."

"Is everything okay? You haven't called in a while!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I've just been busy lately. I just wanted to say hey. So, hey."

"Aw, I understand." She laughs on the other end. "Hey, how about you come over for dinner and we can catch up on things? Monday night okay?" My mother continues. Of course she would invite me over right away. I guess I can't say no.

"Yeah, mum, for sure."

"Yay! Your father will happy to see you too! I'll make lasagna, you're favorite still, yeah?"

"Yeah mum, it's my favorite still."

"Great!" She says, cheerful.

The phone call starts to go silent then.

"Um, well, I better go mum..." I say.

"Oh, okay sweetie. Monday night, around seven, don't forget."

I chuckle. "I won't."

"Okay, I'll see you then Beca!"

"Bye, mum." I finally say.

"Love you."

"Me too." I say before ending the call. I chuck my phone onto the desk in front of me and stand up to stretch my arms out. My eyes move to the front door as it starts to open. I watch as a blonde shuts the door behind her, and starts to make her way over to me.

"Hey, you dirty little hoe." Fat Amy says as she winks at me.

"Hi, Amy." I say as I roll my eyes. I sit back down in my chair while Fat Amy now leans her back on the desk in front of me.

"So. How was last night? Did anything... Interesting happen?" She winks again with her mouth open wide this time, and I start to feel uncomfortable. I decide then that I'm not going to tell Amy anymore of my business. It's mine and she doesn't have to know about Chloe and I.

"Not really. Chloe and I went to bed straight after you left, basically."

I watch as Fat Amy cracks up with laughter, almost doubling over while she smacks her hand on her knee. I then realize how that sounded and face palm myself.

"Not... Like that, Amy. Nothing happened. Oh my god."

She tries to look into my eyes without laughing, but fails completely.

Fat Amy has finally settled down and I haven't said another word; scared of doing so.

"Oh, Beca. Your face is all red."

I hide my face from her, feeling even more embarrassed than before.

"Hey, don't hide from me, B-dawg. So... Are you and Chloe aca-girlfriends now, or?"

"No." I lie blankly. I don't think I could handle any of Fat Amy's remarks if I told her the truth. She would win another $20 because of her stupid bet with Stacie, and I don't want mine and Chloe's... status to be part of a bet. And like I told myself before, this was my business. No body needs to know right now.

She stares at me like she knows I'm lying. I see at her back, deep into her eyes, trying to convince her that it was the truth. She raises her eyebrow at me, and then looks at my neck.

"Hey Beca, is that a hickey on your neck?"

My heart starts to pounce at her words. I quickly move my hands up to my neck where Chloe's lips were last night, then watch as Amy starts laughing at me again.

"I'm joking, Beca. Oh my god. You dirty little bird. Something did happen!"

"Amy, no." I say as I shake my head at her.

The door opens again and I see Kimmy Jin walking in.

"Hey, Kimmy Jin, Beca's got a hickey! Look!" Fat Amy says loudly at the other brunette while pointing at me.

Kimmy Jin looks at Fat Amy, then to me, then back to Fat Amy in complete silence.

I get up from my chair and pull all my hair to the front, so neither of them could see my neck. There was obviously nothing, Chloe only left light kisses there. But I felt uncomfortable at both of them looking right at my neck and judging me.

"Amy! I don't!"

"Liar, liar, Beca's pants are on fire. Or should I say Cho-"

I stop her before she could continue. "Okay Amy, it's time to go." I say as I start to push her towards the front door. She laughs along her way to the door.

"Okay, okay, Beca. I'm leaving now." She says once she's out the door. I slam the door shut behind her and I can still hear chuckle behind it. "Secret is still safe with me!" I hear her say before she finally exists.

I roll my eyes and return back to my chair. Kimmy Jin's eyes on me.

"You have a boyfriend now, huh?" She speaks to me.

"No, I don't have a boyfriend, Kimmy Jin." I say, telling the truth.

* * *

My eyes are wide awake as I look up at the ceiling. I can't sleep. I've tried several times now, but my brain just won't shut off. My thoughts continue to keep me awake. I wonder if Chloe misses me as much as I miss her right now... I'm in my own bed tonight, and I suddenly wish I had something that reminded me of her with me. I sigh a little.

I hear a buzzing noise coming from my computer desk. I look up see a light flashing also. I must of left my phone there by accident. I move the covers off of me and walk over to the light. I pick up my phone to see Chloe's name across the screen. I smile as my heart picks up it's pace. I look over towards Kimmy Jin asleep in her bed. She was passed out. I decided to answer the call there.

"Hey." I say as I answer my phone and walk back to my bed, pulling the covers back over me.

"Hey." I hear Chloe say back. "I just wanted to hear your voice." She continued. I smile while holding my phone close to my ear. My heart starts to flutter as much as it possibly could, at the fact that she called me just to hear my voice. I'm glad she called - I wanted to hear her voice too.

"Can't sleep?" I ask.

"No. I miss you being here next to me."

"Me too." I say back.

I hear Chloe's giggle at the other end of the line and I can't help but giggle back as well. "I heard that. You're so cute, Beca."

I don't think Chloe realizes what her words do to me. She obviously doesn't. If I keep smiling this much, I'm sure my face is going to start hurting soon. I start to close my eyes and I swear I could fall asleep right now. I then hear Chloe breathing loudly in my ear.

"Chloe?" I wait for a response.

A few seconds later, and I start to hear her snore lightly on the other end of the phone. She must of fallen asleep whilst talking to me. This women - or should I say my girlfriend now? - is so damn cute, I can barely stand it. I smile again at the thought. I then continue to listen into the phone for a bit longer, before finally ending the call and falling asleep myself.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All rights/credit whatever to the owners of Pitch Perfect.

I'm not really sure where I was going with this, that's why it took a while. I tried to add some really cute moments in, I hope you liked it, you aca awesome people. :)  
 _x_


	13. Hands

I stand in front of my parents front door a moment before knocking. I'm paused. I feel nervous. I feel uneasy, and my breathing is uneven. I don't know why I feel like this, I just do. I try to pull myself together and take a deep breath in, then back out again.

I raise my hand up to the door, and knock twice. I stand still and wait for a response.

I watch as the door opens and see my mother's face appear on the other side. She's smiling at me, like I haven't visited her in five years or something.

"Beca! Come on in. Dinner is almost ready." My mother says as she pulls me inside the house, her smile wide and warm.

I walk inside and I could smell the lasagna already. It did smell good, luckily I was hungry. I've missed this smell. It smelt like home to me; this would always smell like home to me.

"Oh, who is this? Who is this stranger in my house? I've never seen this person in my life, who are you?!" My Dad says jokingly as he walks over towards me. I shake my head and laugh at him while he crosses his arms.

"Hey there, Dad."

"Hey, kiddo." He says as he then pulls me into a tight hug, holding me against him.

* * *

We all sit down at the table. My mother sitting next to my father, and I sitting opposite them. There's bread rolls and garlic bread in the center of the table, while a big plate of lasagna is in front of each of us. I pick up my knife and fork and start to dig into the delicious food on the plate before me.

"You never guess who came into my work the other day! Sharon! Do you remember her? I showed her a photo of you now and she said that you have turned into such a gorgeous young lady!" My mother says happily, as she takes a sip from her wine glass.

I look at her and smile. I do remember her friend, though I've only met her a few times when I was younger. "Aw, well that's nice."

"It's true, Beca. Anyways, how are things? How are Bella rehearsals?" My Dad asks with his mouth full.

I watch as my mother hits him on his arm lightly. "Don't talk with your mouth full, Ben." She says along with a laugh.

I chuckle first before saying anything. "Yeah, things are going good. I know I should call more, sorry."

"Hey, as long as you're okay, kiddo. What about Kimmy Jin? How is she?" My father asks me, no food in his mouth this time.

"Oh yeah, she's doing fine." I say as I nod my head in response.

"Well, that's good to hear. Isn't it, Helen?"

"It is. She's such a sweet girl." I nearly chuckle at my mothers response. Sweet. Yeah. Try living with her, maybe.

"What finally made you call us? Wait- Are you pregnant?! Do you finally have a boyfriend?!" My mother starts to overreact at the table.

I feel my heart start to sink lower in my body. I feel almost light weight. I couldn't respond to my mothers question, so I bite my lip instead. How could she even think something like that? Me? Being pregnant? Also, this was great. Just great. They think I could have a straight partner. Would they ever ask me if I had a boyfriend _or_ girlfriend? Probably not, because they are clueless. I hate that she used the word 'finally' too. I didn't come here to talk about this, or tell them that I was into women or that I had a girlfriend. I thought it would of been easy to break it to them. But maybe it isn't going to be easy at all, when the time does come for me to confess to them.

I place my knife and fork back at the side of my plate, no longer having an appetite to eat.

"I know I don't call or visit much, I just thought... I don't know, it would be nice. And no, I'm not pregnant, mum." I say, completely telling all truths. I didn't mention having a boyfriend on purpose, hoping she'd drop the subject.

"Aw baby, don't worry. You're still young. You'll find a nice guy one day."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't want to give away anything. This was so awkward. Now I _am_ scared of what their reaction will be like... When I do eventually tell them, whenever that may be. I'll just keep this to myself a little while longer.

"He has to have my approval first, though!" My father jokes. Double great. _Approval_. I swear I felt a shiver move up my spine then.

* * *

I'm the last one to finish my meal at the table. I move my plate and walk into the kitchen to see my mother already starting to do the dishes. I move next to her. "Mum, let me do that."

She looks at me and laughs. "No, honey. You're the guest, it's fine."

I quickly reach for the cloth from her hands and start to wash the dirty plates in the sink, and she lets me. "Okay, but I'll dry." My mother says, reaching for a tea towel to dry the dishes with.

"Something is different about you." She says out of nowhere.

I stop washing to look at her. "What?"

"I can just tell... Something is different. A mother always knows. Are you sure there's no guy?"

I swallow hard, and then tell her the truth. "There is no guy, mum." I didn't feel so guilty this way, for when I do tell her. Because she's clearly asking me if there is a _guy_ involved, not about a girl. So I'm not really lying, technically, I'm just holding back information.

"You know you can tell me anything, right? I'm your mother."

"I know I can." I say as I continue to pass her the wet dishes as she dries them, avoiding the _real_ thing that was going on.

My eyes move to my mother who is now putting away the dry dishes into the cupboard. "Mum, I can do that. Go sit down or something." I say as I continue to wash.

"Are you sure, sweetie?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm nearly done here." I say, cleaning the final plate.

I watch as she moves out of the kitchen and now into the lounge room where my father is. I smile at the fact that she actually listened to me. I'm glad I could help out.

It's been a few minutes, but all the dishes are now dry, and put away. I feel happy that I could do something little for my parents.

I now walk into the lounge room to see my mother and father both passed out on the couch; my mothers head resting on my fathers shoulder, with his hands resting on top of hers. I smile at them, and reach for the TV remote to turn off the program they were watching, leaving them to continue sleeping. I look at them again. After all this time, they're still so in love with one another. My mind automatically goes to my girlfriend. I hope Chloe and I will be like this one day.

* * *

Fat Amy and I arrive early at Bella rehearsals today. We wait outside for the others to arrive first. It _is_ Monday morning, so not everyone seems to be on time today. Even Aubrey isn't here yet, and she's usually here before everyone. I stand up from sitting on the ground and brush off the grass stuck to me.

"I'm just gonna go for a walk, okay?" I say to Fat Amy.

"Okie dokie. Don't get lost." She says, keeping her eyes glued to her phone. She's probably texting Bumper, or playing some food game like she always does. I shake my head at her, but she doesn't notice.

I start to follow the concrete path in front of me. I don't know why I decided to go for a walk, boredem I guess. I feel the wind against my exposed arms and I like how it feels. I should go for walks more often, I thought. I continue to follow the path, and end up walking over to the car park to see a familiar car in the parking lot. I watch as the redhead locks her car, and then starts to make her way over towards me, a smile now wide upon her face. She's wearing a hot pink singlet along with black leggings and running shoes. Such a casual look, but she managed to take my breath away; she still looks beautiful. My eyes wonder to my girlfriends arms, and I quickly bite my lip as I start to walk over towards her also.

We stand facing each other now. "Hi." I say.

"Hello." Chloe says back, still smiling wide. She moves in and gives me a quick kiss on the lips, and of course I move my lips to quickly kiss her back. I move my eyes to see if anyone just witnessed what happened, but luckily there was no one looking in our direction.

Chloe and I then start walking to where we rehearse our Bella routines. She walks by my side, our bare arms nearly touching as we walk. We see Fat Amy in our direction, yet she doesn't look up from her phone still. I then feel something slip in between my fingers, I look down to see that Chloe has intertwined her fingers with mine. I stop in my way, and move my fingers away from hers.

"I'm not allowed to hold your hand?" Chloe says, her voice nearly sad. I look at her face, and the blood has rushed to her cheeks already. I instantly regret my movement which caused her face to go like this. Of course I want to hold her hand, I do. But Fat Amy was right in our view, along with other people now.

"I... I'm just not ready to tell people yet, you know?" I say.

It takes a few seconds for Chloe to respond to me. "Oh..." Was all she says, her eyes moved away from mine now. She moves her hand right away from mine also, behind her back, almost hiding it away from me.

I feel my heart start to beat fast in my chest. I hope this didn't upset her as much as it's showing on her face right now.

* * *

While Aubrey takes her sweet time trying to organize all her shit together, Chloe pulls up a chair next to me for the time being. She moves closer and closer until our chairs are touching. Everyone is off in their own conversations with one another, and Chloe and I are in our own little bubble now. I feel something move in between my fingers. My eyes glance down to see that Chloe has intertwined our fingers together, once again. My heart beats fast at the sense of her touch on me, but I move my hand away from hers just like last time, reminded that we're in a room full of people.

"Are you serious...?" She whispers.

"There's people here."

"No one would see us. Why does it bother you so much, anyway? We all know each other here." Chloe says, a little louder now.

"I can't." Is all I'm managed to say. I truly do feel like an idiot. I wish I wasn't such a coward, but I can't help it.

Chloe moves her hand away from me and folds her arms across her chest. Her eyes are off me now, as she looks straight ahead in front of her instead.

* * *

We've been rehearsing for and a full hour and a half now and everyone is already exhausted. There's sweat dripping down my skin and I haven't sat down since we first arrived. I don't know how my legs are even supporting me right now, or any of the other girls for that matter.

"Okay, Stacie, I need you with Lily. Um, Chloe I need you with Beca." Aubrey instructs us.

I walk over towards my girlfriend, and I can sense something is not right just by her presence.

"So, we do the clap routine again, yeah?" I ask Chloe, double checking with her.

"Mm hm." Was all she says back. I can tell by her choice of words, and from her voice, that she was definitely pissed off now. I don't want her to be angry with me. And I hate seeing her like this... _Because_ of me. I wanted to talk to her, but now isn't the best time, or place... And I don't know if I could wait until rehearsals are over.

Chloe stands next to me in silence, as we wait for Aubrey to direct our next move.

"From the top now, ladies. 1, 2 3..."

We listen to Aubrey's instructions and start to move and clap our hands together to create a beat and rhythm.

"Okay, stop!" Aubrey says after the giggles set in, in Stacie and Lily.

Chloe's hands are locked with mine for a moment, and I can't help but look into her bright, blue eyes. She looks back at me for just a second, then pushes my hands to my chest and lets go, pushing me away from her.

"I got it, okay. No need to tell me this time." Chloe says as she starts to walk away from me now.

"Where are you going, Chloe?" Aubrey asks, she literally took the words right out of my mouth. I feel my heart start to sink even lower in me.

"I just need to take a break, okay?!" Chloe says, her tone angry towards Aubrey now.

I thought this was my chance to go talk to her. I move my legs and follow behind Chloe as she walks over to her bag.

"Hey. Are you okay?" I ask her, worried, hoping she'd talk to me.

"Oh, careful now Beca, someone might see us _talking_."

My heart starts to hurt deep inside me. I can't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. "That's not fair."

"You're right, it isn't."

"Chloe..." I say, reaching out for her. I was hurting the one I love, and it was starting to hurt me as well.

She moves away from my almost touch. "No, just. Nevermind!" She walks off from me again, her bag now over her shoulder.

All eyes are on Chloe as the rest of the Bella's have stopped rehearsing now too, to look in our direction to see what was happening.

I ignore their glances and chase after Chloe, as she barges the main entrance door open, with both of her strong hands.

"Hey, hey. Don't... Do that." I say, still behind Chloe. My heart beat won't settle down and I'm starting to get anxious. I was getting hot, too hot, and I could feel the sweat continue to drip down me as I follow behind her. But I didn't care. I watch as Chloe stops and turns herself towards me.

"Why are you so damn scared?!"

Her words start to sting me. I hated this more than anything. I take a deep breath in before speaking. "I'm not... I'm just not ready for people to know that I'm gay yet." I say, attempting to keep my voice calm and trying not to yell at my pissed off girlfriend, standing in front of me.

I watch as she shakes her head at me. "Wow. I'm sorry that I nearly _outted_ you." Her voice sounding angry again. Now she's _really_ pissed at me, fuck. I don't say anything back. I just look down at the ground in front of me, so I don't look into her blue eyes and see the hurt that I've caused.

"All I wanted was to hold your hand." Where Chloe's final words before she turns and walks away from me once again.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect, all rights/credit to the owners.

You guys are cute leaving me your reviews, I love reading your thoughts and feelings. Now, about this chapter... You know I love you guys right? LOL.  
 _x_


	14. Forgive

"Beca! We should go on a double date. Me and Bumper, you and Chloe." Is the first thing Fat Amy says, as she realizes that I answered her call.

"Amy... Um. We're not... Dating." I lie, building my walls up.

"That's not what Chloe said..." Amy says over the phone. I can just tell that she was smirking on the other end by the way she says her words.

Wait a second. That's not what _Chloe_ said? Did Chloe tell Amy that we were girlfriends? She more than likely did, with her 'I'm not trying to hide it' response. I wish she would of told me first... Fucking hell. I guess there's no point in hiding it anymore then. Amy knows now, and there's nothing I can do about it. I might as well get this conversation over and done with. She might as well get her damn money now.

"She told you?" I ask.

I hear Amy chuckle first. "I was joking, Chloe didn't tell me anything. You guys _are_ together. Oh. Mah. GOD. Knew it."

I feel my body start to tense up. I feel like I could hit something with my bare hands. I was feeling various emotions at once; Angry, sad, embarrassed, yet also disappointed for some reason.

"Amy. You have to stop doing this." I say, frustrated at the blonde for lying to me.

All I hear is her loud, noxious laugh again over the other end of the phone.

I close my eyes shut, and I can feel them start to get damp.

"Anyway, listen. What the hell happened at rehearsals yesterday? I'm sorry you had to catch a cab home, but you know how Bumper is when he's with his guys. I couldn't exactly leave."

"Nothing happened, it doesn't matter... And yeah, yeah, that's okay." My voice sounded just like Chloe's then, when she's really, really upset about something. I start to feel a single tear roll down my cheek at that moment. I sniffle my nose, and another tear rolls down my face. I can't stop them falling. Fuck.

"Beca? Are you crying? Oh my god, you're crying. Um, think about something cute, like puppies. Do you even think puppies are cute? What _do_ you think is cute?"

I say the one and only thing that comes to my mind. "Chloe..." I couldn't help myself. It was word vomit. I didn't care anymore if Fat Amy knew now or not, or about the stupid bet. I wipe my tears away from my face with my hand, but they just come back again.

"Oh Jesus, this is more serious than I thought. Beca..." Fat Amy sounds... Normal. Her voice actually sounds caring. She wasn't being her silly self - she is serious, and it was actually kind of scary.

"I don't think I've ever heard you cry like this before. Oh, don't worry about the bet either, it's off now, okay, B-dawg? I clearly see that you _really_ have feelings for Chloe, and that there is something serious between you too... I guess I shouldn't of betted on your relationship status, can you forgive your favorite crack whore?"

I clear my throat, hoping for my voice to sound normal again. "I can..."

"Good! Now, the truth. What the fuck happened between you two love birds at rehearsals?" She asks again.

I let myself give in and tell her. "Well, Amy. I'm just this huge jerk, basically. Actually, I think Chloe deserves to be with someone better than m-"

"Stop. Right. There. Mitchell." Fat Amy cuts me off. "You better not be saying what I think you're saying. Chloe is so fucking in love with you. And you clearly love her too. You're Beale and Mitchell, together you're Bitchell. Oh wait, no. Um. You're Beca and Chloe, together you're... Bloe. No wait, fuck. You're Beca and Chloe... Be... Bechloe. That's it. You're Bechloe and I've never seen Chloe look at anyone the way she looks at you. And hell, I've never seen you like _this_ over _anyone._ You just need to get your shit together, and stop lying and hiding from people, Beca. Like fast. You don't want to lose her, do you?"

Fat Amy was right. I do need to get my shit together. I need to grow a pair of balls. I need to be brave. I just don't know how. I don't want to lose Chloe. The thought of losing her, it would be like losing a part of myself. I don't want these feelings to go away. I don't want these butterflies to leave my body. I don't want the reason why I believe in love, and the reason for my heart to beat, to leave me - just because I'm scared. I don't even want to think about it... But my eyes start to water again at the thought.

"I don't want to lose her, Amy. I can't." I can't, and neither can my heart. My heart has never been this alive before, and it's all because of Chloe. I need to step up my game before I completely lose everything and screw things up even more.

"Good. Because I'm coming over right now to drop you off at Chloe's house, so you can get your shit together." Fat Amy says before the phone call goes dead.

I look at my phone to see that she hung up on me. Wait, was she serious?

* * *

Turns out, Fat Amy was more than serious. She literally dragged me out of apartment and into her car, and basically kicked me out when we parked outside the front of the redheads house. She drove off once I got out. I was more than surprised at her actions. Today I have learnt to never, ever, mess with Fat Amy.

And so here I am, in front of Chloe's house. Feeling, and probably looking, like an idiot. I breath in and out a few times before I finally knock on the door in front of me.

"Beca?" Eric answers, looking at me confused.

"Hey... Eric. Um, is Chloe home?" I ask him.

He raises his eyebrows at me first. "She is... I think you better come in."

I walk inside and he closes the door shut behind me.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on, but she won't come out of her room." Chloe's father says, concerned for his daughter.

I feel like my body could crumble at any moment. I didn't realize how much my actions would make Chloe this upset. I feel like such a bad person. I feel like such a bad girlfriend right now.

I stand there awkwardly in front of him. I'm not quite sure what to say to him exactly.

"Um..." I start to say, not really sure where I was going with this.

Eric doesn't say anything back, he just nods his head towards the hallway, where Chloe's room is. I take that as a hint and move my legs towards her room.

I'm now stood in front of my girlfriends closed door. She was on the other side of the room, and I couldn't get myself to knock or even move the handle. What if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she doesn't want to see me? What if she... Doesn't want to be with me anymore? No. I can't think like this.

I move my hand up, and lightly knock twice on the door in front of me. "C-Chloe? It's Beca. Can I come in?"

"Mm hm." Is all I hear back.

I turn the handle and open the door to let myself in. Chloe is lying on her side, on her bed with her back facing me. I start to feel guilt grow inside of me. I can't believe I was making her like this. I open my mouth to say something, but she stops me before I can say anything.

"I've been listening to this song. It reminds me of you." Chloe says as she throws her phone behind her, landing on the bed in front of me.

I hear the music start to play and I listen to the lyrics, while I stare at the back of Chloe's head.

" _You were so scared,_  
 _I remember your face like it was yesterday.  
It might have been better for me..._  
 _You begged me to run,_  
 _and I said fuck you,_  
 _I'll love you til I die, if it kills me honey, honey..._ "

I move myself closer to the bed, to where the music continues to play from.

" _And I can feel it coming up inside me,_  
 _All the hate and all the love._  
 _All of everything it was..._  
 _And all I know is I want you._  
 _And all I know is I need you._  
 _And all I know is I love you._ "

I move my hand to Chloe's phone. I pause the music with my fingers and exist the app it was playing from. I then see her screensaver - a photo of two very red roses inside a vase which looked very familiar. It hit me then, it was the two roses from our table that night I took Chloe out for dinner. My heart starts to beat fast at the fact it was her screensaver. She must of taken a photo of them while I went and paid for our meal. I start to smile to myself.

Chloe sits up and turns around to look at me, her face a shade of red now. I can tell by her eyes that she was still upset about it, and that starts to hurt me even more.

We both go to say something, but I let her go first.

"I should of realized that maybe you aren't as comfortable with telling people about your sexuality. I guess I over reacted with the whole hand thing. I just got upset, okay? I was just being stupid. I'm really sorry, Beca. I won't touch you in public again."

I sit down on her bed and look at her. She was so beautiful, and shouldn't have to be apologizing when I'm the one causing this mess to begin with. Her words made me feel like a monster, mainly because I am one. I feel my emotions start to bundle up inside me, and I try my hardest not to let the tears escape from my eyes in front of her.

"Don't..." I start to say. My voice is shaky. I sound like I could burst into tears any second. I clear my throat before speaking again.

"Don't say that, you aren't stupid. And don't apologize, okay? It's me... I'm like, this crack in the sidewalk, while you're this fucking masterpiece of street art. Believe me, I'm angry at myself right now. I should of let you hold my hand." I start to rub my eyes then with both my hands, hoping these tears won't fall.

I then hear Chloe chuckle as she stares at me. I look back at her in confusion.

"I'm not laughing at what you said, it's just... You look like a panda right now." Chloe says as she covers her mouth with her hand, stopping her from giggling.

I look down at my hands to see my eyeliner smudged all over my fingers. I can only imagine what my eyes look like right now... At least it made Chloe laugh.

"I probably look a mess." I say.

"You don't. But, you can take a shower here if you want. I was going to take one earlier actually, but you can go first."

"Okay, yeah. Thanks."

Chloe walks over to her walk in bathroom robe, and I follow close behind her. She walks over to the sink and picks something up with her hands. She turns around and hands me a packet of make up removal wipes.

"Here, you might need these." She says with a laugh again, and then walks off away from me. I remove a wipe from the packet, and start to remove my eye makeup as I look at myself in the mirror. She lied. I did look a mess.

Chloe is back in an instant, this time with a towel in her hand. I turn around and she hands me it.

"Thanks." I say to her.

"That's okay." Chloe says back, showing only a small smile on her face.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, then..." Chloe now walks out of the room, leaving me alone. I move the door almost all the way shut behind her, only leaving it open by an inch.

I walk over towards the shower cubical now, and open the door. I pull out the shower handle and adjust the temperature to the way I want it.

I turn around and see myself in the mirror. I look down at my wrist to see a hair tie which I use as a bracelet. I pull it off my wrist, and end up tying my hair into a loose bun on top of my head. I turn myself away from the mirror, and start to get undressed, starting with my shirt.

* * *

I'm fully undressed now, leaving my clothes lying on the floor. I move into the shower and close the cubical door behind me. I close my eyes and let the water run down my naked body. I stay like this for a few silent minutes, just letting the water continue to drip down me.

More minutes pass, and out of no where, I hear the cubical door being opened. I open my eyes to see Chloe. Her hair is in a loose bun also, and she is... Naked. Oh my god. She is naked. What was she doing?! I try my best not to look down at her bare body, even though my eyes want to. I quickly cover my exposed breasts with my arm and cover my lower center with my hand, and turn myself around from her so she can't see either.

"What-" I start to say.

"You were taking too long." Chloe says, with a casual expression on her face, like it was no big deal to her.

I turn my head around to look at her, and her face is casual. She moves her naked body closer to mine then. She places one hand on my bare shoulder, as she reaches for the soap right in front of me with the other. I'm starting to freak out now. I can't swallow properly. I turn my head back to face the wall. I'm scared to where my eyes will wonder if I turn to face her again. I've never seen her naked, nor has she, and I'm starting to feel real self conscious about myself. We are both naked. In the shower. And we were so close to each other. Okay, sure, she has seen all of my stomach and _nearly_ my breasts when we shared our first kiss, but this is different. I am fully naked right now. She is fully naked right now. Oh my god. I have to stop my thoughts. I start to move my way out of the shower, ignoring to look at her body, and face for that matter.

"Where are you going?" Chloe says, her voice almost sad that I was leaving.

"I'm-I'm done anyway." I quickly lie.

"Oh. Okay."

I open the door and quickly wrap a towel around my wet body. I pick up my clothes from the floor and make my way to the door, but my eyes can't help but wonder to the shower. I see Chloe's blurry, naked body in the shower cuticle glass and I automatically bite my lip at her fit frame. God, she was beautiful. I see her head look over in my direction, and I quickly look away and move myself out the door and close it shut behind me.

* * *

While Chloe is still in the shower, I dry my body with the towel and get dressed in her room.

I now sit at the end of her bed, fully dressed, holding onto the towel while I wait for her to come out. I wish I wasn't so self conscious about things. I wish I could be like Chloe sometimes - not afraid. I know deep down, that she's still upset with me, I would be too. I need to be a better girlfriend, or just a better person in general, I just don't know how to do it. I really want to try for Chloe, because she deserves only the best - and I want to give her the best of me.

I hear the shower being turned off, and I continue to wait for her in silence.

A few minutes pass, and Chloe opens the door. Her hair is still in a bun, and she has a towel wrapped around her body now - she still looking beautiful as ever. I give her a shy smile, and look down away from her.

Chloe closes the door behind her, then leans her back onto it.

"That's not true what you said, by the way. You're not a crack in the sidewalk. You're every single piece of art in this entire world."

I look into Chloe's eyes to see her face was serious, though I didn't believe her.

"Chloe..." I start to say, shaking my head.

"It's true, Beca."

"But... You're still upset, aren't you? That I didn't hold your hand?" I say, hurting myself, and her again.

"I'll get over it." Chloe shrugs her shoulders.

"I honestly don't mean to hurt you, Chloe." I start to say. "I don't do it intentionally. It's just... I'm not used to love. I'm not used to any of this, and I'm sorry. It hurts me to know that I've made you upset, no matter how little it may be. And so, if you let me, and forgive me. I... I want to take you out. Like, on a date... In front of people." It was probably word vomit that made me say those exact words, but I needed to do something. I needed Chloe. I don't want to mess this up, and end up losing her. I have to try... For her.

"You don't have to, if you're not comfortable with it." She says, looking away from my eyes now.

"Please. I want to." I say.

Chloe continues to look down, away from my eyes. She's silent, and it's starts to get to me. I'll beg for this, if I have to. I want her to say yes more than anything.

"Please, Chloe. Could you forgive me? Will you go on a date with me?" I say again, hoping for a response this time from the beautiful women in front of me.

Chloe finally looks up at me, with her beautiful blue eyes, and I'm already lost for words. I then watch as she opens the bathroom door behind her. "Yes, I will." She says, before she walks back in and closes the door behind her.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect or any lyrics/songs mentioned in this fic. All rights to the owners.

 **Songs mentioned:**  
1\. You Were So Scared by On An On.

Woo woo, Bitchell I mean Bechloe date next chapterrrr. ;)  
 _x_


	15. Surprise

I pull into the Chloe's drive way and turn the car off, leaving me in my own silence. Tonight, I'm really grateful for Fat Amy, for letting me borrow her car so I can Chloe out on our date. Amy was staying over at Bumper's house tonight, so she didn't mind at all, and especially when I told her the reason behind it.

Chloe still doesn't know where I'm taking her out to, it's a surprise and I really hope she enjoys it. I'm putting in my own effort, and I'm really trying for Chloe, for us. I just hope she realizes and sees this.

I get out of the car, and close the door shut behind me. I start to feel nervous now. I look at myself in the reflection of the glass window in the car, and run my hands through my hair to fix a few strands that were out of place. As I walk up to the porch, I start to get the same old butterflies that I love. My hands automatically reach up to knock on the door, but before I do, it opens and Chloe appears right in front of me now. Chloe's face is flawless and natural, she's not wearing too much makeup, only a few layers of mascara by the looks of it, making her eyes look even more beautiful than usual. She's wearing a white tank top with a short black jacket over it, her denim shorts matching along with her black Converse. My eyes go to her legs, as they look smooth and muscular. How I would love to see if they feel as soft as they look right now...

Chloe must of caught me staring at her legs, as she clears her throat loudly, then smiles. I quickly look at her face, as she now shows a cheeky grin.

"I wasn't just... Are you ready?" I ask her. Word vomit for the first time tonight.

"Yep, I am!" The red head says excitedly.

Chloe shuts the front door behind her, and walks by my side as we make our way over towards to the car. I notice that she doesn't kiss me, or even try to. Nor do I even get a hug from her either. She hasn't even been close to touching me since I arrived, and I miss it so much, I almost crave it.

A worried thought ran across my mind then. I stop her before she goes to open the passenger side door. "Chloe?"

"Yeah?" She says back, her eyes lightening up at me.

"We are... Still girlfriends, yeah?" I ask, scared of her response.

"Of course we are, baby."

Chloe just called me baby. My girlfriend just called me baby. The love of my life just called me baby. _Baby_. Nobody has ever called me that before. I swear I start to go weak in the knees. If my heart had knees, I know for sure that those knees would go weak as well. I must look like an idiot right now from how wide my smile must be. I look up into Chloe's bright blue eyes as she takes a step and moves herself closer towards me, her glowing face right in front of mine now. I close my eyes and lean in, as I feel her soft lips move onto my own - finally receiving that kiss that I was missing.

* * *

"So... Can I have a clue on where we're going?" Chloe asks me.

I keep my eyes on the road and smile to myself slightly. She was curious, and her voice honestly sounded so damn cute right now, full of wonder.

"Nope, no clue. It's a surprise." I say back with a smirk.

" _Please..._ " Chloe says in a low, husky voice as she softly places her hand on my inner thigh on top of my jeans. I let out a small gasp as my hands tighten around the steering wheel. My body start to tense up because of Chloe's touch, right at that certain area. I bite my lip and continue to keep my eyes on the road in front of me.

Chloe must of known what her action did to me, as she moves her hand away from me right away. "Sorry." She quickly says, her voice normal now.

"It's-it's good. I mean, it's okay." I say as I feel my body start to relax back down, now her hand was away.

"So... Really? No hint?" Chloe tries again, keeping her hand to herself this time.

Truth is, I couldn't really think of a good hint to give to her. I didn't want to fully give it away. And plus, I enjoy seeing her like this.

"Fine. Okay. Hm..." I give in. Dammit.

I quickly glance over to Chloe and she's smiling now.

I look back to the road and try to think of something to say to the beautiful, smiling women next to me.

"It will be... Cute. Well, I think so. Um. Couples do it all the time. I think."

"Hm, interesting. I'm sure it will be cute, since you planned it."

I smile again at the red heads words. I hope so.

* * *

I look to find a free car space in the car park, and drive into it. As soon as I turn the car off, Chloe moves around in her seat and spies something out the window, as she checks out her surroundings. "What is this place?"

"We're at an outdoor theater. Um, I watched this trailer for this film and I thought it looked awesome, so I bought us tickets. I probably should of asked you first..."

"I don't mind what we do, Beca, as long as I get to be with you."

I smile at her words, then go to undo my set belt. Chloe does the same, and I met her around the back of the car.

I open up the boot, and Chloe looks more than surprised at what she sees. In the boot lays a blanket, along with a picnic basket full of food, while a single red rose rests on top.

"You... You did all this?" Her eyes wide and full of love.

I nod, then pick up the rose, and hold it in front of me. "This, is for you." I then reach the rose out, hoping for Chloe to take it. I look into her eyes, and they were starting to get glassy. "For me?" I nod my head and smile. "Of course. Your favorite, right?"

She carefully takes the rose from my hands, and that beautiful smile that I love dearly spreads wide across her face. "Yes. Oh, Beca. It's beautiful." I wanted to tell her that she was the one who was beautiful, but I can't get myself to speak. I just stare helplessly at the real beauty holding the rose in front of me instead.

"Thank you." Chloe says as she leans in forward again, and places a small, sweet kiss on my cheek before pulling away. It was quick, but it left my heart beating fast.

"You're welcome." I say back, blushing.

I start to walk over to pay for our movie tickets with the picnic basket in my hand, while Chloe follows right behind me, holding the blanket from the boot, and also her rose.

"So, what is the movie called then?"

"Um. It's called Sils Maria. It has Kris-"

"Kristen Stewart. Oh my god, yes. I've wanted to see this for so long! She's like, super hot."

I raise my eyebrows at her. I can't help but chuckle either, her reaction was just adorable. " _Oh_ , is that so?!"

"Don't worry, there's no need to be jealous. You're hotter." Chloe winks playfully at me. I chuckle again at her response.

* * *

Chloe and I walk over to find a quiet spot to sit. The outdoor cinema screen was massive, probably bigger than the ones in an actual movie theater. There were people already sat down on her own blankets in front of us, but we decide to stay near the back... No reason in particular by me, of course.

Chloe shakes out the blanket before laying it down on the ground for us to sit on. I move my basket onto it, then sit myself down, crossing my legs. Chloe sits down beside me, with her legs out on display in front of her, and my heart starts to pick up it's pace again. She places her rose next to her, and I can't help but smile that she's keeping it close by her side.

I move my hands to the basket and open it up. "I... I hope you like strawberries." I say as I pull out the the container of them, along with a chocolate dip for us to share.

"Mmm, chocolate." Chloe says, eyeing it off. I take that as a yes.

Chloe and I start to eat our strawberries before the movie starts. I dip a strawberry into the chocolate dip first. I go to put it in my mouth, but I realize I've gotten way too much chocolate on it. As a quick decision, I quickly move it to my mouth hoping the chocolate wouldn't drip. I look down to see if it had, and I only see a small smudge of chocolate at the top of my cleavage. I move my hand to quickly wipe it off, hoping no one saw as to what just happened.

I hear Chloe laugh at me then. Damn, she must of saw. Feeling embarrassed, I move my head to look at her.

"You've got some chocolate-"

"I know, I know. I'm a mess." I say as I look back down at my chest but can't see any more chocolate on display. "Um, I can't see any?"

I look back at Chloe, as she moves herself closer to me. She bites her lip first, before she gently lifts up a finger to my face. "Here." She says, as she very slowly wipes off the chocolate from my chin. I look into her eyes, and her pupils are dilated. I can't help but stare at how beautiful her eyes are. She then moves her finger into her mouth, and I watch as she carefully licks off the chocolate around her finger. Man, that was... Hot. Like, really hot. Damn.

"Oh..." Is the only thing I say though, ninety nine percent sure I was blushing right at this moment because of her actions again.

* * *

I stretch my legs out in front of me, copying my girlfriend beside me. I then slowly go to rest my head onto Chloe's right shoulder, and I can't help but smile. Right now, I didn't care. Sure, there were people around, but half of them were doing their own thing with heir own partners. I didn't know these people either, they were strangers who we'd most likely never see again. Plus, the whole point of this date was to move forward. I need to stop being so scared of what people think, because I want to be able to hold Chloe's hand without feeling scared or judged.

"Can... I hold your hand?" I ask my beautiful red head next to me, with the little bit of confidence I have right now.

"Are you sure you want to? People _will_ see us, Beca, just making sure you're aware. I don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with." Her reply made me sad a little, but right now I was in my happy little moment.

"Yes, I'm sure." I say, as I reach out my hand to place it into hers. Chloe smiles wide at me, and I just know I did the right thing.

I look down at our hands now intertwined in front of us, and the sides of my mouth hurt from smiling. I wonder if she can hear how fast my heart is beating right now? I wonder if she has butterflies dancing around in her stomach too? Does she feel like she's sitting on top of the world right now, like me? I really hoped so.

I was definitely in my happy place, with the one I love. With this beautiful women, that I call mine. I still can't get my head around it, that she actually... Loves me back, and that we are in fact, a couple. Nothing could ruin this moment... Or so I thought.

"Hey, look at those lesbians!" I look in front of me, to spy a boy who's right in our view, pointing at us. He was short, and had 2009 Justin Bieber hair. He must be like what, 12? He looked like a right trouble maker too. My heart starts to beat, fast. Right in this moment, my heart doesn't understand why his words and actions are starting to effect me.

I see an older couple walking past turn to look at us, they must of heard the boy. They see our hands intertwined together, and go to whisper something into each others ears.

"Oh my god..." I whisper under my breath. Chloe must of heard, because I feel her eyes on me now. I move my head away from her shoulder then.

"Hey, don't worry, I've been called worse." She whispers softly into my ear.

I now look at her face, and she looks so calm. She wasn't even bothered by the boys comments, or the people obviously whispering about us. I wish I could be the same as Chloe right now, but I'm just not like that, yet.

A friend of the Justin Bieber wannabe is by his side now, looking directly at us also. I wanted to cover my face, or look away. Or hide. I honestly wanted to be invisible right now. Chloe must of know I was feeling uncomfortable - as I feel her lightly squeeze my hand.

"Lesbos! Dykes! Fags!" The boy shouts at us. His words effect me again, and I now wish I was anywhere else with Chloe but here. And how do they even know these horrible words?! Kids these days.

I look back at Chloe's face and she hasn't even flinched. I can't believe this wasn't effecting her at all. I try to act as calm as I possibly can, by breathing in and out deeply, but it's not really working. I bite my lip instead. Hard. I swear I nearly draw blood.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asks, whispering into my ear again.

I tell her the truth, even though I'm trying so hard not to let it bother me. "No..." My voice is shaky. I'm failing. I'm failing Chloe, and I feel all kinds of disappointed in myself. My heart begins to beat faster now.

"You should kiss me right now." Chloe says against my ear. "Trust me."

I look at her like she s crazy. Was she serious right now? Did she not hear me?

"What?!"

Chloe ignores what I say. She only looks back at me, deep into my eyes. Chloe then leans her head closer, and places her soft, warm lips onto my own. I immediately close my eyes and kiss her lips back, enjoying her taste on my mouth. I continue to kiss her, and I've suddenly forgotten all about the two boys staring at us, and also their words. It feels like we are the only people here in this moment right now. I pull my free hand up against the back of Chloe's neck, and pull her even closer to me so I can deepen our sweet kiss. I open eyes the slightest to see her smiling while I place my lips onto hers each time.

Chloe gives me one deep kiss, before finally pulling away from me.

"I like kissing you." I quickly say as I leave my mouth open, already missing her lips. My words were sudden, and I couldn't believe they just came out of my own mouth. It was word vomit, yes, but I don't regret it. Because it was true. Very much true.

I hear her chuckle first. "Well that's good because, I like kissing you as well." Chloe says with a smile on her face, as she gives me a quick wink.

I turn my head towards the guys still looking at us, but now with their mouths open wide.

"Oh shit. That was hot, dude." The boy says to his friend.

"It actually was. Oh man, I, I gotta go..." The other runs off and his friend follows behind him.

Chloe starts to chuckle under the breath. "Ha, knew it would work." She says as she flicks her red hair over her shoulder with her free hand.

I shake my head at her. "You are awesome." Fuck, what the hell Beca? That was cheesy.

"Aca-awesome?" Chloe winks again.

"Very much so." Okay, I was back in my good mood now...

"Well, you're aca-awesome too."

"Me? Um..." I start to laugh then.

"Yes, Beca. We just kissed, in front of people. Out in public. And you're holding my hand right now. A part of me didn't think you would... But look at you! This is such a big step from a few days ago... I'm so proud of you." Chloe then leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so proud of you, _baby_." She says again, close to my face. This time whispering the word 'baby' into my ear.

I start to get goosebumps, and my smile grows wider on my face, as Chloe just stares at me. The way she calls me _baby_ , it feels like every single bone inside of me could turn soft. When Chloe calls me baby, it makes me feel... Good. It makes me feel like I am truly hers.

"You like it when I call you that, don't you?"

"H-How do you know?" I say curiously.

"Because you blush. Your cheeks go all red, redder than red. And you have this smile... And I know all your smiles, but that one is my favorite now."

My heart was pouncing, and I'm sure I was blushing right now. I see that even Chloe was blushing as well. Her words sent butterflies flying throughout my stomach. She had a favorite smile of mine...? God. This women really must be in love with me. If only she knew that every single one of her smiles were my favorite things in _my_ world.

I look up towards the sky to see it start to get darker. My eyes then move to see the movie was about to start playing; the wide was screen was lit up, showing the poster for the movie we were about to see.

"So... This date is going okay, yeah...?"

"Of course it is." Chloe says sweetly, still holding my hand. She moves herself closer to me just the slightest, to get herself comfortable, and I do the same, leaning my head back again onto her shoulder. We both look straight ahead in front of us, as the movie begins to start now; the movie title being shown across on the big screen. And right now, I was back in my happy place. I wanted to so badly tell Chloe that I love her, but I couldn't get myself to speak again. Instead, I squeeze her hand once, and I feel as she squeezes our hands back together tightly.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** All rights and credit to the rightful owners of Pitch Perfect.

I know this took a while than usual, but writers block hit me hard.

Also, yes, I just had to mention Kristen Stewart somewhere because she's my fave also and her film Sils Maria is pretty great too. I hope this chapter was cute enough for you all. Okay, bye for now. :))  
 _x_


	16. Curious

"So, be honest, okay? What did you think of the film...? I agree, too. Kristen Stewart is like... Wow. I think I really like her. I wish the movie went longer though, like what the hell happened to Valentine? Where'd she go?! I need like, answers? Why do people make these films and do this to us at the end? It is so unf-" Before I finish my sentence, I quickly glance over to see Chloe's head was tilted to her side, with her eyes shut tight. She must of fallen asleep.

I smile to myself, and move my eyes back to the road, but all I want to do is keep looking at the cutie sleeping beside me. Chloe is so fucking cute. It's nearly disgusting. What the hell did I do in my life to deserve someone her? I don't quite know, frankly, but I thank God everyday for her. For us. Sure, everything happens for a reason, as they say. But before Chloe, I wasn't too sure if I ever believed in fate. But now, being with her, being in love, it's all starting to make sense to me now. She's showing me all these things, and making me feel things I never knew or thought I could feel. Chloe is more than a person, or my girlfriend. Chloe is like... An angel. I couldn't think of a better word. It may sound cheesy, but it's true. Chloe is like... My own angel.

I continue smiling to myself, as I think about the one I love most who is so damn cute and asleep by side, for rest of the drive home.

* * *

I pull into the driveway of Chloe's house, and she's still fast asleep next to me. I turn the keys to turn the car off. I then tilt my head slightly, just to look at the red head next to me. Chloe was even beautiful when she's sleeping, how is that even possible? I quickly move my eyes away from her then, suddenly feeling like a creep if she just woke up to see me looking at her while she was sleeping...

I clear my throat. "Chloe?" I say, hoping to wake her up, even though part of me just wanted to let her sleep. She must of been tired, poor thing. Surely she can't be comfortable like that though, I'm sure she'll be happier sleeping in her own bed.

I don't get a reply from her. So, I try again, a little louder this time. "Chloe...?" I watch as her body fidgets just the slightest in her seat, as her legs start to move part from each other, but her eyes still remain shut.

I try again, third time lucky. This time, I place my hand onto her bare leg closest to me. Very slowly, and also hesitant at first. "Chloeeee." I almost sing her name, while I carefully caress my thumb up and down her skin where my hand rests. At this point, I didn't care if she continued to sleep, because right now I didn't want to move my hand away. Also, I was right - Her legs did feel as soft as they looked.

"Mmm... Beca." Chloe almost moans, still half asleep with her eyes closed.

I could feel a beat beginning to fasten deep inside my chest. Did she say my name just because of my touch? Or was she... Dreaming about me? If she was, I wonder what she was dreaming about, to make her say my name like that.

"Um, Chloe? We're home. I mean, at your home. We. I. We just got here." Fuck. I need for this word vomit to stop taking over my mouth.

I watch as Chloe starts to open her eyes. I remove my hand from her leg as she blinks a few times, before she looks directly at me. "Beca? Oh. OH. Um... Err... I must of fallen asleep." She says, almost embarrassed. I watch as Chloe closes her legs back together and sits up in her seat.

"Yeah, I was talking to myself whole ride home."

Chloe stretches her arms out as far as she can, then chuckles slightly. "Oh, sorry!"

"Don't be." I say, and chuckle back at her.

Chloe starts to bite her lip and I can't help but wonder what she's thinking about. I go to speak, but she beats me to it first. "Weird question, but, did I say anything weird in my sleep...?"

"Yeah, actually. You said my name." I reply, way too fast. Dammit. I couldn't help it, I was just curious.

"I did? Crap. Did I say... Anything else?"

"Nope. What were you dreaming about, anyway?" I finally ask her.

"Oh, oh. Nothing. It was just a silly dream." Chloe says, shaking her hand in front of her, like it was no big deal.

"Tell me." I say playfully, still curious.

"Er, it was... Nothing. Don't worry." Chloe says. I watch as her face starts to blush a deep red. Is it crazy of me to think she had a dream about me? Or more like about... Us? My mind is now giving me signals that she did... Just by the look on her face right now, and from the way her legs where spread when she slightly moaned by name before, but she just doesn't want to say so for some reason? I'm sure my face is the same colour as hers at this exact moment by the thought of it.

Chloe quickly undoes her seat belt, and we sit in silence for a minute.

"Well, I better get going, I guess..." I say.

"Mmm." Chloe says as she looks down at her hands, almost disappointed at my words.

A few quiet minutes passes between us again, and word vomit decides to strike once more. "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" I ask, almost a beg.

A smile appears on Chloe's face now. "I was actually going to ask you if you would... It's hard to sleep without you next to me."

I go to open my mouth to say something, anything, but nothing comes out. Not even word vomit this time. This must be a new record for me.

Chloe lifts up her hand to cup my face, and I feel as her thumb lightly caress my cheek. I tilt my head to lean my face more into her hand. "It's hard to sleep... Without you too." I say, definitely not word vomit this time.

I watch Chloe's lips curve into an even wider smile. "Come on, then." Chloe says happily, as she removes her hand from my face and goes to open the passenger side door. I move myself out as well, and wait for Chloe to shut her side door so I could lock it up for the night.

I follow Chloe up the porch as she unlocks the front door for us. "My Dad has work early tomorrow, so he's probably asleep." The red head warns me. "Alright." I reply back.

* * *

I now follow Chloe into the house, and continue to stay behind her as she makes her way to her room through the hallway. I start to get a fimilar feeling, of last time I was here. The butterflies are back in stomach, knowing that I'll be spending the night with Chloe again, and I didn't mind at all.

As I enter her room, Chloe shuts the door behind me. "Guessing you'll have to borrow my clothes again..." Chloe says with a smile.

"Yeah, ha."

With a smile still plastered on her face, she moves to the draw besides her bed, and picks out some clothing for me to sleep in. "Here you go!" She says as she throws them to me. I quickly catch them before they escape from my hands. "Thanks."

I'm not exactly sure why, but I was hoping Chloe would give me privacy while I get changed, like last time. But instead, Chloe walks over towards her bed, and I just stare at her from behind. I watch as she removes her jacket down her arms and then places it on the bed in front of her. Chloe's fingers then move to the hem of her shirt, as she carefully removes it over her head, leaving her in just her shorts and now her visible light grey bra.

My eyes are glued to her back, and her back muscles are staring right back at me. Fuck. This women was so gorgeous, and fit. My eyes continue to stare as her hands come up behind her which go to unclasp her bra, directly in my view.

I quickly look away from her, as I stand here awkwardly near the door, still holding the clothes she gave me. I suppose we're at the stage of our relationship where we don't have to hide our bodies from each other... Not like she's ever hidden hers from me anyway, but I always have from her. Chloe doesn't seem too fussed about the situation, like that day she barged into my shower. It was no big deal to her. I wish it wasn't such a big deal to me.

I decide to turn my back to her and face the wall, as I start to get undressed myself. I start by unbuttoning my jeans and pulling them down my legs first. I pull them off with my feet, leaving my bare legs on display. I quickly reach for the pj shorts from the floor, and pull them up my legs. I then shyly remove my shirt, which now leaves me now in my plain, black bra and shorts. I'm not sure if Chloe's eyes were in my direction at all, but I start to feel my nerves inside me grow. I'm scared to look behind me to see if she is. I quickly work my hands behind me, and unhook my bra and quickly remove it. My hands find the shirt Chloe gave me, and I pull it over my head to cover my upper body that was bare for just a moment. I pull my hair to the front, and turn to face Chloe now.

Chloe is sitting on her bed, facing me. I catch Chloe's teeth biting her bottom lip just before she stops. Oh, shit. She needs to stop doing that. I find it really, really hot.

I watch Chloe get up from her bed, and notice something different. She's not wearing the pj's I've usually seen her in. Tonight, she's wearing a light blue over sized t-shirt. I'm not sure if she's wearing any shorts underneath. Either she isn't, or they're just really, really short. My heart starts to beat uncontrollably.

Chloe then walks over to me, and takes both my hands into hers, and pulls me over to the bed where she now sits, still holding my hands while I stand.

"I really liked tonight." Chloe says, her face glowing.

"I'm glad... I tried." I blush, as I feel her thumbs lightly move up and down my skin on my hands.

"I know you did. I'm still proud of you." I smile at the red heads words.

"Can I ask you something, Chloe?" I say, out of the blue.

"Sure." Chloe says as she squeezes my hands now.

I lightly give her hands a squeeze back before I pull mine away from hers, and move myself to sit beside her on the bed.

"How do you... Act so calm when people call you those things, like those boys tonight?" I say.

Chloe looks surprised at my question, but she answers anyway. "Well, I _am_ gay. What's the point of hiding it when you're happy with yourself, you know? Like, there's always going to be someone out there who's going to judge and comment, no matter what. But this is who I am, this is a part of me. I'm happy about myself, they obviously aren't. So, I don't care. I just ignore it. I don't care what they say. Their words mean nothing." She says with a wide smile.

This women is an absolute master piece. Like, honestly.

"I wish I could be like you." I say, telling the truth. I honestly wish I had the same amount of confidence that Chloe has. I wish I had the same mind frame as her.

"Beca." Chloe smiles. "You are your own person. You're different. That's what makes you special... One day, you'll be comfortable with it like I am. And I'll be there by your side every step of the way, I promise." Chloe continued.

I was speechless by Chloe's words, but still managed to blur something out. "You are... An amazing girlfriend." I say with a proud smile on my face.

"I like when you say things like that, baby."

I can't help but shake my head due to my smile which wasn't going to leave any time soon. I cover my face with both my hands and giggle into them. I was just so... Happy right now. Chloe pulls my hands away from my face, and I feel her lips softly brush against mine for a second.

"Well... We better get some sleep." Chloe says as she slowly moves her face away from mine.

"Yeah, yeah." I say, already missing her lips.

Chloe moves and pulls down the covers so she can get herself in and comfortable. I climb over to my side now and get in under the covers also.

We pull the blankets over us at the same time, and Chloe giggles which sends my heart beat into a rhythm.

Chloe and I lay facing each other, and I can't help but stare into her eyes full of galaxies.

"I think tonight is the right time to tell you..." Chloe says as she lifts up her hand to my face, as she very gently brushes a single piece of hair behind my ear.

My heart starts to pounce - At her touch, and also her choice of words. What could she possibly tell me? I start to feel scared, frightened even. I swallow hard, and hope she doesn't notice.

"T-Tell me what?" I ask nervously.

"To tell you I love you, Beca." My girlfriend says sweetly.

My mouth hangs open, and I'm pretty sure I'm blushing right now. I could almost feel my eyes start to get heavier and heavier. I blink twice, and I feel a sudden tear start to form.

"Me too, Chloe." I whisper, my voice shaky. I wanted to say the words 'I love you' too, but I never say those words. A part of me feels like Chloe would laugh if I said them aloud. It'd be so weird for me to hear my own voice say those _easy_ three words. Dammit. I should of done it last night, when I actually had the guts to.

"Naw, Beca..." Chloe says as she moves her finger to my face to remove the tear that escaped. I smile, then move in and give her a quick kiss on her forehead, which leaves her smiling wide, which also makes my heart happy.

I move my body closer to the red head, and lean in to rest my head on her shoulder. I feel Chloe's arms come up behind me, as she starts to play with my hair gently with her fingers.

"Goodnight, Beca." Chloe says softly.

"Goodnight, Chloe." I whisper back, as I feel my eyes start to close peacefully.

* * *

My eyes awake to see Chloe by my side sitting up, staring right at me. I notice her bedroom was filled with darkness, with no hint of any light, so I assume it wasn't quite morning just yet.

I blink a few times to wake myself up more, before I look up into Chloe's eyes. She's supporting a wide smile on her face while she stares at me. Oh god. I must of done something.

"Oh no. What did I do? Did I snore? Did I say something? Oh my god. Did I... Dribble?" I ask, feeling embarrassed of myself, and looking for any signs of dribble on the pillow underneath my head.

"Beca, no." Chloe laughs. "You were giggling in your sleep. It was the cutest thing I have ever heard." Chloe says with a smile that could light up this whole room, if it were possible to do so.

Wait. Giggling in my sleep? I can't even imagine myself doing that. I can't stand the sound of my own voice, yet myself giggling. Oh man. I start to feel even more embarrassed now. I cover my face with both my hands, hiding myself from Chloe. "Oh god." I say aloud.

"Hey, don't hide from me." Chloe says as she now moves her body to sit on top of me. She pins my hands to my side, and this position starts to look and feel very familiar. "I said it was cute." Chloe says, playfully now.

I look into Chloe's beautiful blue orbs in front of me, and I swear I could see them sparkle. Chloe then leans down on me, and places a very sweet, small kiss onto my lips, before pulling her face away, already leaving me wanting more.

I wanted her to kiss me again, and she must of known it too. I bite my lip on purpose, hoping she get the hint.

Chloe moves her face back closer to mine, but instead, her lips move to my neck. I tilt my head slightly, to give her better access this time. I feel her soft lips kiss my neck lightly down, the back up, then as she slowly increases her pressure. Chloe's lips work harder against my neck as she starts to now suck, and bite at my pulse point, causing my eyes to close. She was definitely leaving marks on my neck for sure this time.

"Chloe..." Her name escapes from my lips as she continues to nibble at my neck in new places, her teeth biting down into my skin harder each time. My arms are still pinned down against my body, but I didn't care. I start to feel all of my emotions heighten inside me, I even feel knots in my stomach from Chloe's mouth on my neck. "God." I lightly moan. Chloe lets my arms go then, and my hands find their way up to her shoulders. Chloe's shirt moves up her body along with my hands, and I can't help but to open my eyes to see she was not in fact wearing any shorts under her long shirt, only underwear. I bite my lip again. Chloe now goes back to kissing my neck, and I feel her tongue moving up and down whenever she stops. I feel my head hit back against the pillow, and my eyes close again.

I've never felt this feeling before, but all I know is, it made me feel good. And I didn't want Chloe to stop kissing or biting my neck.

But of course, she stops, almost immediately. I slowly open my eyes to try to look at her.

"Er... Maybe when my Dad's not home..." Chloe says against my neck, literally forcing herself back from this going any further.

"I can be quiet." I say reassuringly, wanting more of her, wanting her to keep going.

"But if we continue... I know _I_ won't be able to..." Chloe says as she bites down on her own lip.

I feel as my emotions slowly start to settle down now inside me. I really wanted to keep feeling this new emotion Chloe was giving me, but of course I had to agree with her on this one. It would be pretty awkward if her Dad heard us... Or even caught us for that matter. It would be awkward for anyone in this situation.

"F-fine."

"But believe me, I want to." Chloe's words made me smile. She wanted to keep going as well... Maybe just as much as me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of..." Chloe says, before climbing off of me and laying back down besides me, facing me. I turn on my side to face her too.

"Don't be." I say, as I stare at the beautiful red head before she smiles. I smile back at her, then watch as closes her eyes, slowly going back to sleep.

* * *

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._

My eyes are closed. And I'm still half asleep. I can hear my phone going off, but I don't want to move.

I peak one eye open, and I can already see the sunlight seeking through the window. My phone continues to make a noise, but I just let it ring out. It stops for a moment, and I close my eyes again.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring._ It starts again.

"Mmm." I mutter, not wanting to get up or answer the call.

I go to move, but I feel something around me. I look down to see Chloe's arm wrapped around my body. I go to turn to look at her, and Chloe's face is right in my shoulder. Chloe being so close to me sent an energy rushing inside of me, and I could not calm my heart beat down. She was all snuggled up into me, and I definitely did not mind this at all.

My phone continues to ring, but I just can't answer it. How am I suppose to move with Chloe's arm around me like this? Not like I want to, anyway. I like being this close to her... Especially in the morning. I want every morning to be like this.

My phone stops for a moment, then I hear the message tone go. Great.

"Don't get it." Chloe whispers into my ear as she pulls me tighter against her. _Oh_ , she's awake. Her smooth, bare legs find mine under the sheets as she gently starts to stroke them up and down against my own. I like how it feels. I like it a lot. I also like how close Chloe's body is to me. I feel like I could melt in this moment, all from her simple touch. Right now in Chloe's arms, I feel safe. I feel peaceful. I feel at ease. And I definitely don't want to move.

"I don't want toooo." I say back, my voice tired.

"Good." Chloe says, right in my ear.

I start to get goosebumps at how close her mouth is to my ear. I don't care about the fact we have Bella rehearsals today, I just want to stay here with Chloe, in this moment, forever.

My phone starts to ring again, and it's starting to piss me off. Whoever is ringing me, is definitely going to get a slap from me when I see them next.

This time, I carefully remove myself from Chloe's arms and reach for my phone on Chloe's side table.

5 missed calls and 6 messages all by the one and only, Fat Amy. I roll my eyes and then open the latest message she sent.

"B-dawg U dirty skank. I'm srs. I need my car. NOW. I'll keep ringin' till U answer xoxo :-)"

"Ugh." I say aloud.

"What is it?"

"Amy needs her car back..." I say as I look at Chloe, who looks half asleep, yet still beautiful.

Her face starts to look disappointed, as she gets at what I'm trying to say. "No!" Chloe says as she pulls me back into her arms and holds me tightly against her again. "Don't leaveee." She says as she plants kisses into my hair.

I smile at how utterly adorable Chloe is being, though I'm mad at Amy right now for interrupting us at the same time.

I hear my phone go off again, and I'm ready to murder the blonde. "I swear I want to kill her right now." Chloe says as I start to move away from her arms once again.

"You and I both."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect. All rights to the owners.

Here's a bit of fluff (for now) for you all. I was just in a real fluffy mood, okay!

I really, really love writing Chloe for this story. She is so cute. I want my own Chloe Beale! :( I hope all you wonderful humans find your own Chloe Beale one day.

PS. Don't forget to vote **Bechloe** for **Femslash!** (Even though we'll win ;)) But keep voting, guys! We need that Sendrick interview. So go it. Do it now.  
 _x_


	17. One Person Down

"Okay, ladies! I think that's it for today!" Aubrey says out of breath, as she wipes off the layer of sweat from her forehead with her right hand. She's been working all of us double time and I swear the days just keep getting longer and longer, while I just get tireder and tireder.

As the rest of the Bella's sigh with relieve and wipe the sweat off their bodies with their towels, I walk over towards my bag to fetch my drink bottle, and notice that Fat Amy follows the trail right behind me.

"Nice choice of hair style today, by the way." Fat Amy says along with a wink.

"Thank you." I say back to her, bluffing.

"I've never seen you wear a side ponytail before. People may think you're trying something new, but me, I know the truth." She says with a wink once again.

"Is that so?" I say, trying to keep my bluff still.

"You know it is. So, am I taking you home, or is your _neck-biting-bed-buddy_ of yours?" Amy says, a little too loudly for my comfort.

" _Amy!_ " I almost yell at the blonde. I quickly look around to see if any of the Bella's heard what she just said, but everyone else is busy doing their own thing to be looking in our direction.

"Hey, hey, settle down there tiger!" Fat Amy says as she raises the palms of her hands up at me.

I undo the lid, and my lips move to top of my drink bottle as I feel the cold water rushing down my throat. I then roll my eyes and look at the blonde in front of me. "But I'm sure you heard that last night too..."

That's when I start to choke on my water because of Amy's words. Well, fuck. Does this woman ever miss a beat?

I try to clear my throat, twice, but end up in a coughing fit instead. "You okay, Beca?" Chloe says as she stands by my side now. Sweaty, with loose hair strands stuck to her face, but still managing to look completely beautiful.

"Yeah... Yeah. I'm good." I manage to say, as I close the lid and place my water bottle back into my bag. My eyes glance to Amy, and I'm scared as to what she'll say next now that Chloe was right by my side.

Fat Amy bites down on her lip, and I just know that she has a comment to share, but she's trying her hardest to hold it back right now.

I shake my head while I stare at her. I then suddenly feel Chloe's hand move up the back of my shirt, as her fingers lightly move themselves sideways on my back over my shirt. I almost flinch at first, not expecting it, but it feels nice, so I relax within her touch. "So, I'll see you later, yeah?" Chloe says, tilting her head so she can look into my eyes and smile at me sweetly.

"Oh." Is all that managed to come out my mouth first. I guess she wasn't taking me home, then. A part of me wishes she was, I just wanted to be with her - But then again, when don't I? "Um, I'll... Yeah, I'll see you later." I say, disappointingly.

"Okay!" Chloe says, with her usual wide smile on her face.

"Amy." Chloe pauses. "I'll see you around." She nods towards the blonde, as she moves her hand away from my back now.

"I'm sure you will, red." Fat Amy says back, along with a smirk.

I then watch as Chloe starts to walk away from me, with her bag over her shoulder. All I want to do is follow her, and go wherever she's going, but she said she'll see me later, so I guess that's what she'll do.

Fat Amy waits until Chloe is completely gone out of the building, before touching me in the stomach with her finger. "I bet you guys are just as hot and sweaty as last night, eh?"

I raise my hand up to face palm myself in the face. "Amy. No."

I hear Amy do that laugh that knows how to get right under my skin. I roll my eyes and look away from her. My eyes go to the exist door where Chloe just was only a moment ago, and I already start to miss her. I sigh as I look away, and place my bag over my shoulder.

"Beca, you honestly look like a sad little puppy right now. It's disgusting how in love you are."

"Why thank you." Is all I can think of to say back to her.

* * *

"Well, here you are, B-dawg!" Amy says as she pulls into the apartment carpark. "Now, get the fuck out of my car." Fat Amy says jokingly, as she makes her hand in the shape of a gun, pointing it towards me.

I thought this was the perfect opportunity to get her back from the incident this morning, so without second though, I slap her on her arm.

"Aye! What the aca-fuck?" She says, surprised at my action.

I undo my seatbelt, and quickly move myself out of her car fist. " _That_ , was for interrupting Chloe and I this morning."

Her face widens, and I suddenly regret even opening my mouth. "OH MY ACTUAL-"

Fuck. What did I just do. "Thanks for the ride. Gotta go now." I quickly word vomit as I shut the door and walk away from her car.

As I start to walk away, I hear Amy beep her horn three times. I turn around behind me to see her car window being rolled down. As it makes it way to the bottom, that cheeky, wide grin shows across her face and I just know this can't be good. I stand still and fold my arms against myself while I look at her.

Amy raises her closed fist up to her mouth, clearing a fake cough away. " _Beca and Chloe sitting in their bed. F-u-c-k-i-n-_ " Amy starts singing loudly from her car, as she bobs her head from side to side. I'm sure the entire neighbourhood could hear the blonde right now.

"Okay, goodbye Amy!" I yell as I quickly turn around and walk further away from her.

"You know it's true!"

" _I don't know you!_ " I sing loudly at her as I quickly find my keys from my bag, and make my way into the apartment.

* * *

"Roarrr!"

My heart starts to beat fast as my eyes suddenly open. I quickly move my head around behind me, to see Chloe's hands on my shoulders. It was only Chloe. Oh. Few. I feel a sudden relief, and my body starts to calm down from the sudden shock she just gave me.

"Hi, sleepyhead." Chloe nearly whispers into my ear from behind me, her face close to mine.

"H-hey." I say, stumbling over my words. Crap, I must of fallen asleep at my desk again.

"What are ya working on?" Chloe says as she now stares at my laptop screen, while her hands were still glued to my shoulders. I glance to the screen in front of me, as I realized I left my music program up. It was nothing serious, just a few beats I was playing around with honestly. "Oh, it's nothing. Just me messing around." I say as I exist out of it.

"Oh. Well, okie dokie." Chloe says as she starts to rub my shoulders lightly, massaging her fingers right into the tense areas of my shoulders. "Sorry about your neck, by the way..." She says quietly, yet playfully.

"It's alright. I-I liked it." I say as my eyes close, enjoying Chloe's massage. She doesn't say anything back. Instead, she moves my hair out of her way, giving her better access, as her strong hands move more deeper into my shoulders, and it honestly feels like heaven after a long day at Bella rehearsals. I'm sure people would pay to have this done even.

Chloe continues moving her hands along with my shoulders. Her movements were making my whole body feel calm and relaxed, almost like a stress reliefer. I haven't had a massage for quite a while, so right now I was really, really enjoying this moment, especially since it was Chloe's hands that were on me and not some strangers. Her hands continue to work like magic, and I couldn't help the small moan that escaped from my mouth as her hands move in harder. "Mmm..."

I hear Chloe's cute little giggle that I love so much, as she then softens her hands until she stops completely. I open my eyes, and I wish she hadn't of.

Chloe then leans down and places her lips right at my ear, which sends my body into goosebumps. "You do realize there's someone else here, right?"

I quickly jump in my seat and turn my head around, to see Kimmy Jin, obviously trying to seal a jacket of mine once again from my wardrobe. She doesn't even acknowledge that I'm looking at her, but she just _knows_.

"I'd be careful if I were you. Beca's boyfriend wouldn't like you touching her like that." Kimmy Jin says without even looking in our direction.

"Beca's _boyfriend_?" Chloe says with an almost laugh. My eyes go to Chloe now as she smiles widely, showing her white teeth. She was so easily amused by the other brunette's comment, it was quite funny, yet also cute.

"Yeah, her boyfriend. She's really bad at lying. Sorry, Bec. Also, I can see you trying to cover your neck..." Kimmy Jin says with her usual blank expression, as she turns to face Chloe and I now with a jacket of mine in her hands.

Chloe turns to look at me, still that with smile on her face. "She doesn't know?" She says with raised eyebrows, just as amused as before.

Well, fuck. I didn't quite know what to say without giving away too much. "Um..."

"Know what?" Kimmy Jin says.

Chloe must of realized that I haven't told her about us yet, or even about me for that matter. "Oh. _Oh_. Oops, I just thought..."

"No, Chloe." I say back angrily, though I didn't mean for my voice to sound like that towards her.

"What don't I know?" Kimmy says at me, her eyes wide with confusion now.

"Nothing."

"Beca..." Chloe's voice sounds sad, disappointed almost, and it was making me feel guilty, which I hated.

This conversation was going too fast for me to handle, and also awkward, because no. I don't want Kimmy Jin to know right now, not at this present moment, and certainly not like this. I look at Chloe, and she's already looking right back at me.

"No offence, but you two are like an old married couple, I swear."

Shit.

"Well..." Chloe starts to say, dragging out the last 'l' as long as she possibly can.

"Well, well, well, ha. Funny that." I quickly stop Chloe from saying anything else. What the fuck was that, Beca? Geez.

"Beca, why don't you just tell-"

"Because, Chloe. I'm not ready." I say, my tone sounding angrier than before.

"What... Is going on? What about Beca's boyfriend? Who even is he?" Kimmy Jin says as her eyes move to mine, then Chloe's and repeat.

My blood must be pumping double time inside of me. I could even feel my body start to get tense. I wanted to disappear right now. I close my eyes, then open them, hoping to be in some other place but here. But sadly, that just doesn't happen, and I'm still in this damn room with Chloe and Kimmy Jin, along with this awkward conversation.

"Kimmy Jin, uh..." I really don't know where I was going with this. Why do I even open my mouth?

"It's me." Chloe pauses. "I'm Beca's boyfriend." She quickly continues. "I mean, well, girlfriend. But you get the idea."

I glace back to Chloe and she's smiling so proudly at herself. I hated that. I hated that smile - okay not really - because it makes me want to smile too. But I don't want to smile right now, because I can't believe what she just done.

I hold my breathe as I await a response from my roommate.

It was a full five minutes of silence before she speaks. "Oh. Well, that makes sense now." Is all she says. Kimmy Jin still has the same expression on her face, I'm not sure how to react to it. She wasn't freaking out or anything. She was just herself, so I'm taking it was a good thing. I exhale deeply and try to calm myself down.

"Anyway, gotta go. Dunno when I'll be back."

"Alright." I say back, catching my breath.

"Bye Kimmy Jin!" Chloe says cheerfully as the brunette leaves without saying a proper goodbye to either of us.

As soon as the door shuts, I feel my body breathe normally again. I stand up from the chair, and move myself over to my bed to sit. Chloe follows behind and sits to face me on the bed. I then place my head in between hands. "What if she tells her Dad... And then he ends up telling my Dad and-" I say as I start to freak out now. Nerves were growing wilder inside my body, and my heart was pumping fast, faster than it's ever been. I'm sure the blood has rushed to my cheeks at this present moment too.

"Beca, baby. Try to keep calm. It's all going to be oka-"

"I can't calm down. Shit. Fuck."

"Why are you freaking out so much? You're gonna have to tell them eventually. I thought... I thought we were trying to move forward with this?"

"Yes, yes, I know... But. It's just hard." I think back to the conversation with my mother, asking if there was a guy involved. I can only imagine what her reaction will be, when the time comes where I tell her.

"You'll get through it, I know you will. You're my baby girl, you can do it." Chloe says as she reaches for my hand and carefully strokes her thumb over my skin, obviously trying to make me feel better about the situation. My heart beats fast at her calling me her 'baby girl', but it was also beating out of nerves and fear.

"M-Maybe... Or maybe I just, won't. It's just... Hard right now. Really hard."

"Are you saying you won't tell your parents something important in your life because it's "hard" for you?" I've never heard Chloe use this tone before at me, it was almost a mix between sad and angry. She moves her hand away from mine, and I feel my heart start to sink.

"Well..." I swallow hard. "It is hard for me, okay? I'm-I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm not miss perfect-I-don't-give-a-fuck like you." I say in the same tone as hers, but instantly regretting it right away.

"Miss perfect? Are you serious?"

"Yes, Chloe. You are like, perfect." I say, yet meaning the words "perfect" in the truest form.

"You honestly think I'm perfect?" Chloe stops to laugh. "You think, everything I have in my life is perfect?"

"Yes."

"You don't think I break down? That I get upset? That I don't cry to myself sometimes, because I wish I had a mother who actually cared for me?"

I swallow the saliva hard down my throat while I look at her, disgusted with myself completely.

"This is almost selfish of you. Hiding something like this... Especially from people who love you and who are there for you. Also, at least you have both your parents in your life. I'd be telling them both something like this."

Chloe's words sting me, it feels like they could easily rip my heart apart at any second, like it was nothing. I don't say anything though, I just remain silent, because that's the best way to deal with things sometimes. Well, for me.

"You know, Beca. All I wanted was you, for the f... Fucking longest time. And now I have you, I want to show you off, meet your family, meet your friends... Be apart of your life, you know. Tell and show everyone that you're mine. But, it's almost like... You don't want that with me?"

It's scary how Chloe's words could easily make me crumble just like that. What she was saying wasn't true at all - I wanted all of that as well, even more than she does.

"But I do, Chloe. I do." I plead, my voice not sounded like how it usually does.

"Yeah? Well, I call bullshit on that one..."

I was angry, mainly at myself. I wanted to scream, but my body knows I won't be able to go through with it. Instead, I inhale deeply, then exhale. I try to find Chloe's eyes, but she's doing her best to keep eye contact to a minimum.

Fuck it, I thought. I reach my hand behind Chloe's neck and pull her face to mine as my lips find hers. I feel her lips move along with mine as she starts to kiss me with just as much force. Her lips were starting to send an electric shock through my entire body, like they always do. My hands keep to her neck, as her hands now start to move down to my lower back, pulling me more against her. I feel as her fingers move beneath my shirt, finding my skin as her fingers move lightly up, all the way to my bra strap.

Chloe then stops for a moment, her fingers still placed on my back. Her lips are no longer on mine, and I already miss her taste and the sweetness of her lips.

"As much as I love kissing you, I can't do this right now." Chloe says as her hands move down my back and away from me.

"Chloe, please-" I say as she starts to move further away from me on the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm just kinda... Upset."

"Please don't be."

"I'm trying not to be, Beca... I should, um, I should probably go."

I don't blame her. I would leave myself too. I didn't want to argue with her either. "If you... Feel that's necessary then..."

"I think so. I mean, I just need a moment. I don't want to be angry with you. I don't want to do or say something I'll regret."

"I understand that." I do, I really do.

"Okay then." Chloe says, almost sadly.

"Okay then." I repeat as I watch Chloe move away from my bed and stand before me. Her fingers move to my face, as she carefully moves a piece of my hair to behind my ear.

I look down so I don't have to look into her eyes. Because I know if I do, I'll probably feel my own eyes start to water.

But of course, my eyes look up at her face for an instant. I watch as Chloe pulls her bottom lip into her mouth, before she turns herself away from me, and makes her way out the door and shuts it quietly behind her.

I just stare at the door then, hoping she'd walk back through. Hoping to see her red hair bounce as she runs back over to me, to kiss me or hold me. But I just keep waiting, staring, and that's when I finally feel my eyes begin to water.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pitch Perfect - All rights to the owners.

Wow, such a long time to update, I know! I've just been kinda busy these days, but I am baaaack. :) I love reading all your reviews, I truly appreciate each and every one. Thank you. I promise I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can.

 **PS.** If anyone is interested, I uploaded a Halloween Bechloe one shot to my page. I kinda wanted to try something different and I'd be interested to see what you guys think, so feel free to read it!  
 _x_


	18. Already Know

I see my phone start to vibrate on silent by my side, and all I can do is glance at Chloe's name, while it flashes on the screen. I was hesitant to pick it up at first, but right now all I wanted to hear her voice, to talk to her. I pick my phone up in my hand, take a deep breath, then swipe right to answer it - Placing it up against my ear.

"Hey..." I answer first.

"Hey." Chloe pauses for a moment. "So, it turns out, I can't be upset with you for so long. And I know it's only been a few hours, but I miss you. And I want you here. Can I come and pick you up?" Chloe says on the other end.

I was more than relieved to hear her say those words. I could feel my face start to burn red as I blush. "I miss you too." My voice sounding weary.

"I miss you more. I know I get upset over stupid things, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't of yelled."

I remain silent on the other end as I listen to her sigh.

"That's it, I'm on my way. I shouldn't of left." I hear Chloe say. I then hear a door being shut in the background. I smile at the fact that she was in indeed, coming to get me so we can be together - And also that she misses me. It was always nice to hear that from her.

"Don't apologize, Chloe. Really." I assure her.

"I'll be there soon, Beca. I love you." Chloe says as she then ends the call, leaving me to hear my own silence on the other end.

"Me too." I say into the phone, even though there was no way for her to actually hear it.

Chloe has given me more chances that I probably deserved. I honestly don't know how or why she keeps coming back to me, but I'm grateful that she does. Chloe must really love me. And I love her back, just as much. I place my phone back by my side, and sit up in my bed with my legs crossed. I raise both my hands up in the air, stretching, as I smile widely, and patiently wait for my girlfriend to come pick me up.

* * *

Chloe and I lay on top of her bed; I wrapped up in her arms while I'm sat inbetween her legs. I was ninety nine percent sure she could hear how fast my heart was beating right now.

Chloe leans her head down into me, as her words reach my ear drum. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't of gotten upset about it."

"Stop apologizing. It's fine. Honestly. I'm just... I'm just a dick." I say.

"And here I thought I was a _lesbian_." I feel Chloe's body move beneath me as she starts to laugh. Like always, her laugh is contagious, and I couldn't help but laugh also.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Chloe asks, as she lightly strokes her fingers side by side on my bare arms, leaving them to prickle in small goosebumps all over. "If you don't want to, that's fine."

"Yeah." I say back honestly. "I do want to talk about it."

"Okay." Chloe says calmly. After a few quiet seconds, she speaks again. "What scares you the most? If you don't mind me asking. Like I said, you don't have to answer."

I say the first think that comes to mind, because it was the truth. "Judgment. What my parents will think of me, mostly." I take a short pause. "But please believe me, Chloe. I do want to tell people, I do. It's just this stupid part of me which is still scared. I just... I want you to help me." I say with tears in my eyes, though she can't see them.

"Beca, I will always help you the best way that I can."

"I know you will." I smile to myself, because I _know_ Chloe will. I know she'll do her best to keep me on the ground, to keep me save, and feel loved all at the same time - Like she always does.

"It's just... I went to visit my parents for dinner one night, and because I haven't really seen them for a while, they thought... I had a _boyfriend_. My mom even asked if I were pregnant." I say as I open up to Chloe.

"Are they homophobic?"

"I don't know." I say, as I try to think back to any moments in which they've commented about being homophobic, but I can't seem to remember any. "I don't think so, they haven't really said anything about it."

"Well, that could be a good thing, you know."

"Yeah, I guess." I say as I bite down on my lip with my teeth. "I guess... I'm just scared that they'll see me differently."

"You'll always be the same person, Beca. But I'm sure they'll support you, they're your parents."

I try to take in Chloe's words as much as possible, because she's right. She's always right. As I sat in silence in my own thoughts, I feel Chloe start to twirl pieces of my hair with her fingers.

"You're right." I say. "I want to tell them, so badly."

"Like I said, I'll always be there with you when you're ready. Whenever that might be... No matter how long it takes, okay babe?" Chloe's fingers move to my arms now, and I nod my head in response. "Yeah."

We both sit in silence now, but it's a comfortable silence, as Chloe continues moving her fingers on my skin, as I lay between her legs still. I close my eyes, and being in Chloe's arms starts to feel like my happy place again.

"I think I may have an idea..." Chloe says excitedly after a while. I open my eyes and sit up inbetween her legs, so I can look at her face more properly. "What is it?" I say, curious of what's in her mind right now.

"How about, we come out to my Dad?"

A part of me was slightly confused about her idea at first. "But he already knows about us?" I say back with confusion.

"Well yeah, he does, but we haven't exactly _told_ him now, have we?" Chloe winks at me.

All I could do is stare at Chloe, trying to process what she is suggesting, and also trying to think of a response to her.

"This could be like, practice. For when you do decide to tell your parents. It's only a thought though, I won't pressure you if you don't wan-"

"I'll do it. I think it's a great idea." I quickly cut her off. It _was_ a great idea, and Chloe must of been thinking about it, trying everything she can to make it easier for me. But I really think this might be helpful, somewhat.

"R-Really?" Chloe says as her eyes fill with wonder, and almost disbelieve.

"Yeah. Yes."

"That is honestly great, Beca. Just tell me when you think you will be comfortable to, and-"

"What about right now?" I cut her off again.

"Are... Are you sure?" Chloe's voice rises, and I watch as her forehead creases.

"Absolutely." I say as I move myself in to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. Chloe was obviously trying really hard for me, to make me feel comfortable about it all. So, I wanted to try hard for her too, and also for myself. "I really want to, Chloe."

I stare at her pink lips, which are now curved into a smile because of my words. Chloe excitedly moves in her position, as she pushes me down onto the bed, back first as she hovers over on top of me. She intertwines her hands into mine by my sides, and the beating in my chest starts to pick up it's pace. "What has gotten into you?!" Chloe asks me playfully.

"You." I answer, my voice just as playful as hers now.

"Well... I wouldn't say that _just_ yet." Chloe winks as she leans down to kiss my lips lightly for a short second. Her lips move away from mine, and I can tell by the smirk on her face right now, that I must of been blushing.

* * *

As Chloe walks out her bedroom to step into the hallway, I follow behind her. She closes her bed room door behind me as I exit, and then we make our way to her lounge room. Before we completely enter the room, Chloe turns to me and I feel her lips meet my cheek for an instant. "Now, are you sure you want to do this? Like, _right_ _now_?" Chloe asks again, double checking with me for the seventh time since I agreed.

"Yes Chloe, I'm sure. One hundred percent sure." I say with a smile.

Chloe gives me one of her warm smiles back. "Okay." She says softly, before making her way into the lounge room where her father is sat, watching a sports program on the TV screen in front of him.

Eric's eyes move off the screen as we walk in, his full attention now on Chloe and I. "Oh, hey girls."

"Hey, Dad." Chloe says in her usual, cheerful voice. "Um, would you mind turning the TV off for just a second?" She says as she sits down on the lounge opposite him. I follow, and sit down also, as I melt into the seat by her side.

"Okay... Sure." He says as he reaches for the remote, and presses down on the red button, which turns off the TV.

Chloe turns her head to me, but I'm already looking in her direction. I feel her hand move to my leg, as her touch now brings back the butterflies to my stomach. "We, well, wanted to tell you something. Like, _officially"_.

"I'm all ears." Eric says as he sits up, a smile bounds across his face.

I feel Chloe's hands lightly give my leg a squeeze, and I move to sit up also. "As you may know, I've been, well, _kinda_ in love with this girl right here." I listen to Chloe's words as she slightly shakes my leg. I laugh at her action, as does her father. "And, I've been lucky, beyond lucky, to have known that she loves me back."

Chloe looks at me now, and I can spot the tears in her eyes right away. I blink a few times, and I just know my eyes are a reflection of hers right now.

"And what we just wanted to say is... Is that we're in fact a couple. Beca and I are girlfriends. And we're happily, and madly, in love with each other. Well, _I'm_ madly in love, I'm not too sure about her." Chloe winks as she starts to chuckle.

"Hey! I am! You know what I feel for you." I say as I place my hand on top of Chloe's, still placed on my leg, and lightly trace my thumb over her skin. This was probably our first time showing real affection in front of her father, and I was somehow not minding it at all.

My eyes then shyly move to Chloe's father, and his smile grows wider on his face. He genuinely looks happy more than ever, to hear those words come out his daughters mouth - To know that his Chloe is happy, and full of love. "You two! I already know all of this! But it is nice to hear it. I'm very, very happy that you both are happy together."

Chloe's lips curve into a smile before she speaks her words. "We just wanted to tell you because, Beca is kinda having a hard time... _Coming out_. I thought maybe telling someone who already, well, _knows,_ could maybe be the first step."

Eric looks into my direction now, straight into my eyes, and I notice that his are just as blue as Chloe's. "Beca, honey. There's no need to be scared. If you're lucky enough to find love in this world, then you shouldn't be afraid of it. Love _is_ love, and if people don't understand, then well, they aren't worth your time then, aye?!" He says, with a little laugh at the end of his sentence.

His words start to hit me, and if I'm being honest with myself, what he was saying was right. I shouldn't be scared. It is love. And from what Chloe has taught me, love is magical, and heart warming, and butterflies, and trying and fighting for it, love is all these feelings deep down inside me. Love is the sound of Chloe's voice, her words, her face, just everything about her. Wanting to be with her, always. Wanting Chloe, in every way imaginable. But yes, it can hurt sometimes, but that doesn't mean I should be _scared_.

I notice my body wasn't freaking out. My breathing was even, along with my heartbeat which would usually be racing or on fire by now. If anything, I felt calm. I felt almost like, a weight has been lifted off my shoulders. Or... _Shoulder_. Maybe it was because I knew Eric was so supportive, or maybe because I knew he wouldn't judge me. Or maybe it was because Chloe was beside me, touching my leg and keeping me calm through it all. Whatever it is, I'm glad I agreed to this. I'm glad I - well Chloe - told someone about our relationship. It felt right. It made it feel more real.

"I understand, Mr. Beale. I'm... Very grateful to someone like your daughter in my life." I say as I stare into Chloe's beautiful blue, teary orbs. Chloe stares back at me, and her blush was making her face even more redder than usual.

"That's it. Come give me a hug!" Eric says as stands up with his arms open wide towards me.

I quickly swallow hard, as I break my eye contact with Chloe, and go to stand up. I meet Eric half way as I feel his arms wrap around my back. "And I'm grateful that my daughter has someone like you." He whispers into my ear. His words were starting to make my heart beat, and I couldn't help but close my eyes as I could feel an almost tear roll down my cheek.

That's when I hear Chloe move from her seat on the lounge. I hear her quickly move as she runs and pounces into us, moving us slightly as she joins in on our hug also. Chloe's arms wrap tightly around my waist as her heads rests on my back, and I just know she's smiling. "Group hug!" She yells out happily. And I just know deep down inside, that this was Chloe's happy place.

* * *

After coming out to Chloe's father, he decided ordering pizza was the best way to end the night. And once again, he was right. Pizza always seems to make everything better. And seeing Chloe's face light up as we all sit down, eating, laughing and telling jokes to one another in front of the big TV, makes everything worth wile. I knew in that moment, that it was Chloe's happy place again, and it started to feel like my own too.

Chloe and I are now lied down in her bed, facing each other. I can't help but think how great this night has turned out, even if we did have a bit of a tiff earlier in the day. "That was better, well, easier than I thought it was going to be." I say as I look up into Chloe's eyes, dazzling before me.

"It took a lot of guts for you to do that, you know. You're brave. _Brave-Beca_." Chloe says as her hand finds my face, and her fingers lightly start to caress my cheek.

I smile at her touch first, then start to shake my head. "It was kinda nothing on my half, though. You did most of the work."

Chloe's hand leaves my face as she rests on her elbow now, her face resting on her knuckles to look at me more. "Nothing?! This time last week, you wouldn't even _think_ about doing what you just did. I, for one, am proud of you."

"Of course you are." I laugh while I stare at her.

"I have a right to be proud. I have an amazing girlfriend." Chloe says as she lies back down, her red hair resting back on her pillow beneath her head.

I close my eyes for a second, and let out a small chuckle. "I think _I'm_ the one with the amazing girlfriend."

"Oh really, have I met her before?" Chloe says back, her face almost serious until she can't help but chuckle at the last second.

Once again, it's almost ridiculous how fucking cute Chloe is. I shake my head at her until she calms down.

"Chloe?" I say her name then.

"Yeah?"

"Can... We cuddle? I mean, can you cuddle me?" I say as I look into the beautiful blue orbs that I love, attempting to do my own puppy eyes like she does - But most likely failing and looking like an idiot instead.

"Aw, of course. Turn around."

I do what Chloe says and turn myself around under the covers, so my back now faces her. I feel Chloe move her body closer in the sheets, as her arm now wraps around my waist, pulling me more into her. I could feel her breasts on my back as she cuddles right up against my back, spooning me, and I'm sure she could feel my heart beat thud at every single second that passes. There was no place I'd rather be than in Chloe's arms right now, and I've never felt this happy, being all cuddled up with my girlfriend.

I feel her face closer to mine, as she lightly breathes on my skin. "Like this?" Chloe asks me, making sure.

"Yes." I say back as I smile to myself. I hear Chloe giggle lightly, as she then places a kiss into my hair.

We stay like this for a while - I don't know how long, as I was treasuring this precious moment - in silence, with only our breathing to hear. I close my eyes and feel something start to burn up inside me. A feeling, a rush, an excitement. I bite my lip first, before my mouth allows me to speak my feelings.

"I love you, Chloe." I say proudly, with confidence I didn't know I had. I _finally_ said those words I was afraid to speak, afraid of them sounding silly or untrue. But it was in fact true, I love Chloe. I love her with all my heart. And everything is changing, for the good, and moving toward. And this moment was the right time to tell her so.

My heart begins to race as I wait for her to answer. But I just end up waiting, and waiting. I turn my head slightly, to see her eyes were closed as she peacefully rests asleep close into me.

"Of course." I mutter to myself once I realize. I turn my head back around and close my eyes, hoping to drift off to sleep whilst I lay in my girlfriends arms. I didn't regret saying those words just then, at least they came out, Chloe asleep or not. I guess I'll just have to say them again, _when_ she is in fact, awake to hear them.

* * *

It's early morning, and since Chloe was still asleep, I decide to have a shower. I don't think she would mind me having one at all. Usually I wouldn't do this, I'd wait till I get home. But, we were girlfriends, and I don't think I _need_ to ask her permission to use things here.

As the hot water races down my skin and the steam starts to fill the cuticle, I hear the door being opened. I turn my head around slightly, just in time to see Chloe's smile in front of me. "Good morning!" She says happily, her mouth wide from smiling.

"Good morning." I say back, trying my hardest not to look down at her bare body right in front of me. She was keeping eye contact too, but I was really, _really_ staring at her. Memorizing every sparkle in her eyes as she blinks.

"You can look down, it's okay." Chloe says as she faintly laughs.

I feel a lump in my throat, and I try my hardest to swallow it away. I somehow still feel nervous when I'm around Chloe. Especially now... Naked. Though I really shouldn't be.

"I..."

"But you don't have to, if you don't want to. Just continue showering." Chloe says reassuringly as she places a light kiss onto my wet shoulder, before reaching for the soap as she lathers her entire body up in bubbles, then placing it back in it's place once she's done.

I stand still, facing my back to her and freeze in my place. Honestly, I did want to look at her... I shouldn't feel this nervous about my own body, or hers for that matter, _dammit_. Couples see each other naked all the time, right?

As I continue fighting with my own thoughts, I feel Chloe's wet fingers lightly touch my waist, which sent my body into small explosions. "I wish you'd let me look at you, though. I bet you're beautiful, Beca." Chloe says as she then moves her warm fingers away from me.

I turn my head around to look at her face, and she is the one who is truly beautiful here. I give her a shy smile, as I take a deep breath in. "I'm just... Nervous."

"You have nothing to be nervous about." Chloe states. "Don't worry about it, baby." She says as her hands reach for the door, before letting herself out. I stand alone in the shower now. I quickly bite my lip, and push the shower handle inwards, shutting the water off. I move myself out of the shower, and reach for my towel hanging on the side of the rail. I notice Chloe already has a towel wrapped around her body, and that her legs were fully on display just for me to see, almost teasing me.

I shut the door behind me, and quickly wrap a towel around my dripping, wet body as I continue to stare at Chloe's legs. She catches my stare, and then sticks her tongue out at me. Oh. _Damn_.

I walk myself over towards her, and she walks backwards until her back hits the wall behind her, almost like she knew I would do this. I reach up as I place my lips onto hers, tasting the sweetness of them. Chloe gives me a soft kiss back, before our lips are left parted, but no longer on each others. I look down, and could feel my heart doing cartwheels inside me. I very slowly, lift up my hand to my towel, before letting it unravel down my body. I feel the coldness of the air hit my now bare skin, as I revel my body to Chloe. I look into Chloe's eyes and watch her head tilt to the side. Her eyes then move down my body, all the way to my toes, then back up to my eyes. She then holds my face inbetween her hands, so I completely stare into her eyes, and nothing else. "You are beautiful. So, so, beautiful."

Chloe then places her lips back onto mine, and I let my lips move with hers. My hands then reach for her towel, and I watch as it drops to the ground. I stop kissing her, as she starts to giggle. My eyes move down her face, then to her neck, to her perfect, perky breasts that I spend maybe a little too long looking at, then down to her toned stomach. I then quickly stop before looking any further down, and look back up to her face as I bit my lip in front of her. "You... Are you physically flawless."

"Oh, Beca." Chloe laughs as her hands go to my waist as she pulls me closer to her naked body, and plants yet another kiss onto my lips. Of course I kiss her back, this time closing my eyes and letting myself enjoy the kiss calmly. Chloe makes our bodies even closer, touching now, and I feel her breasts meet mine. I feel as her nipples start to harden against my skin, and I end up flinching as hers lightly brushes against my own nipples, making them harden at the new sensation.

Chloe breaks our kiss, then bites her lip, and she honestly looks so damn attractive right now, even more than usual. I couldn't believe that our naked bodies were so close to one another, I almost feel a new sensation start to occur in the pit of my stomach, making it's way down between my legs, as my eyes keep moving down to see Chloe's harden nipples touching my own, and also seeing her bare center being so close to mine, yet not exactly touching. My mind then wonders where this would lead us, if only another thing didn't pop into my mind at the exact same moment.

"Your dad is still home... Isn't he?" I ask her, as I pull myself away from her naked body.

"Oh... Yeah. We, um. We better get dressed, I suppose..." I swear I see Chloe mouth the word "fuck" under her breath also. I watch as Chloe bends down to pick up her towel in her hand, covering herself back up. I look to the ground and pick mine up also, doing the same. I then turn around to find my clothes on the rail, but the pair of shorts I picked out, drops to the ground. I bend over to pick them up, but as I do so, I feel Chloe's hand as she lightly, yet playful, slaps me on my ass. My eyes widen with surprise, and I quickly turn around to Chloe, who was now giggling as she runs out of the bathroom in a flash. "Getting dressed now!" She yells out with the cheekiness of her voice.

* * *

Chloe and I now sit on top of her bed, fully _clothed,_ as we sit opposite each other with our legs crossed. Chloe has my hand in hers. She turns my hand over to my palm, and lightly starts to draw shapes with her fingers. Her touch is light and it tickles my skin, but I like how it feels. "So, if you feel comfortable with it. How about we tell... Aubrey next?"

I freeze still in my position.

"You know I won't force you to do anything you don't want to... Aubrey is just another easy person. She... Kinda knows anyway."

"She does?" I say, though part of me already knew she did.

"It was pretty hard to keep it secret from her. I apparently talk too much about you." Chloe says as she rolls her eyes, which I found completely adorable.

I blush though, now knowing that she talks about me. Especially to Aubrey - Someone who I see nearly everyday.

I think about it for a moment, and I think Chloe is going to like my response.

"Yes, then. Aubrey. And then... The rest of the Bella's."

"Are you... Serious? The best of the Bella's? Beca, are you sure?" Chloe's face starts to light up.

"Yes, like, really."

Chloe's expression then starts to fall, just like that. "I feel like I'm slightly forcing this on you and-"

"Chloe, no. I want to do this. I do. For you, and for me. For _us_."

I now stare at her while she shakes her head. "Who are you?! What have you done with my Beca?!" Chloe laughs. "No, but really, this is... Great."

"I just, may have one request..."

"What is it?" Chloe wonders.

"I don't want Fat Amy there."

"I understand." Chloe laughs. "I completely understand." She says again, as she continues lightly drawing shapes on my skin.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pitch Perfect. All credit to the rightful owners.

Kinda a long-ish chapter, but I hope it's worth it. Also, I think I wrote the shower scene about 5 different times. It just didn't go the way I wanted it to, but I think it turned out... Okay. :) Let me know what you think.  
x


	19. Touch

"So, what brings _you two_ here then?" Aubrey chirps up at Chloe and I.

Chloe gives me a look, like she was waiting for me to speak first. I would, but I'm too busy in my own little world, curiously looking around Aubrey's lounge room, where once a sleep over occurred. I remember the way Chloe's arm was draped over my place, while I got up to get some water because I couldn't sleep. I remember her laying close beside me, that I could feel her breath on my face. I remember how red her face went in those moment. I remember in the morning, she was the first one who spoke to me. I remember her making me breakfast, something no one has ever really done for me before. I remember her offering to drive me home... Chloe must of had a thing for me for quite a while. I should of realized all that time ago, I honestly wish I did. We could of been together all this time, if only I figured it, and myself, out then.

I feel my lips curve into a smile before opening my mouth, realizing the blonde was still awaiting for my response. "Oh. Um, we... We..." I start to say, but I burst out into a giggle instead. I try to retain myself, covering my mouth with my hand, but that doesn't seem to help me. I look to my left to see Chloe looking at me confusingly. "Beca?" She says, with a small laugh herself.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just..." I attempt to say, but end up in another fit of giggles.

My hands now cover my full face as I lean into Chloe's shoulder, and try to calm my laughter down inside me. I don't know what came over myself, I was just feeling... Happy. Giddy. I then feel Chloe's hand move, rubbing up and down my jean leg softly. "Um, Beca. You okay there?" She laughs again.

I move myself away from Chloe's shoulder, and sit back up normally now. I look back to Aubrey, and she has a weird expression on her face - Obviously confused at my sudden actions.

"Yeah. Yep. I'm sorry. I'm good, I promise." I say, no laughter from me this time.

"Well, okay then..." The blonde laughs this time.

Chloe's hand keeps to my leg, and I feel more calmer now than before. I could feel Aubrey's eyes on me, ready to speak, along so with Chloe's. I first take a big deep breath in, and then back out before finally outing my confession. "Okay." I pause. "I don't really don't know how to... Um. I've- I've caught the bug."

There was a moment of silence, that filled the air between the three of us. "You what?" Is the only thing that comes out of the blonde's mouth, after the quiet pause.

"Uh, the love bug. Chloe bit me. I mean, not like _that._ But yeah. She made me fall in love with her. Not like that, either... I mean, I've fallen in love with her myself. And we're a thing. Not a _thing_ , but yeah a thing. We're a couple. We're like, dating." I close my eyes for a moment while I shake my head at the word vomit that just escaped my mouth.

I feel Chloe's hand on my leg squeeze lightly, and that's when I open my eyes back up. I turn to look at Chloe's face, all lighten up and smiling beautifully next to me. "Oh my _god_ , we're actually dating." I say, another bunch of giggles settling in.

"Yes Beca, we are." Chloe says as she leans her face in to kiss the tip of my nose lightly. I smile back at her, widely, and I can't seem to move my eyes away from hers. "How did I get so lucky?" I whisper to her. I watch as Chloe's smile expends on her face, but the mood changes once we hear a cough.

"I'm still here, guys!" Aubrey says as she waves her hands around in the air. "But, aw, that is really sweet. And really cute. But, this is something I already know, so...?"

"Yeah, we just wanted to make it official-official, you know?" Chloe winks at Aubrey. "We're just, slowly telling people. Beca wasn't quite ready to come out with it, but we're getting there. Just anything to make Beca comfortable, really." Chloe says, her voice sounding happy as ever, now we've _told_ Aubrey.

"Aw, I see that." Aubrey nods her head. "I understand that you aren't, or weren't, ready to tell people, Beca. But please don't hide it. I know I kept my relationship with Jesse a secret for a while, but, love is strong, and it's nearly impossible to keep it hidden." Aubrey says, looking towards me.

I understand what she was saying, completely understand, one hundred percent. "Yeah. Yeah, I get that, and I don't want to anymore. That's why I'm doing this." I show a genuine smile her way.

"Well, that's great." She shows me one back. "And I'm happy for you both! Does this mean you'll talk to other people how much you're in _love_ with Beca now, besides me? No offence, Beca." The blonde laughs while she looks at Chloe.

" _Aubrey_!" Chloe laughs back.

"I'm totally joking Chloe, it's beautiful." Aubrey says with another genuine smile, this time at her best friend.

I'm too happy in my own little bubble to comprehend what she just said. The only thoughts running through my head right now were that Chloe and I have officially told three people about our relationship. Kimmy Jin, Chloe's father, and now Aubrey - Even though two _really_ knew about it, it's still a big step for me. And the responses have been, well, great. And right now, I couldn't wait to tell the rest of the Bella's about it. I couldn't wait to tell more people about it. About me. About Chloe and I - Though I should probably work on my word vomit before doing so.

"Beca?"

"Yeah?" I say caught off caught guard, as I look back at the blonde.

The blonde giggles first. "I said do you want anything to drink?"

"Oh, oh, no. I'm fine, thanks." I say with a small smile.

"Alrighty, I'll just be a sec then." Aubrey says as she rises from her couch, and walks her way into her kitchen.

The instinct the blonde is gone from the room, I feel Chloe pull me closer to her, and our lips meet for just a moment. "I am soso proud, Beca. That word vomit was actually pretty cute too." Chloe giggles close to my face.

"Wasn't too cheesy or anything?" I say as I look at her, unsure of myself.

"Mmm, a _little_ cheesy. But that's okay, I love cheesy." The redhead winks at me, before placing her lips onto mine again. She gives me a soft kiss at first, but then I feel her teeth move down to my bottom lip, softly biting before releasing it. "We'll discuss the _biting_ thing later though..." She winks again, before pulling away from me completely.

"Oh..." Is all I say to her comment. I could feel my cheeks blushing, I could feel my face getting redder. The way Chloe winked at me, and the way she said her words we're making me get all flustered, and I could even feel butterflies inside me start to roar up.

Aubrey makes her way back into the lounge now, holding a bottle of Iced Tea from her fridge for herself. She sits back down, and goes to undo the lid to take a sip.

In that moment, sparks were flying wild inside me. I felt happy, _more_ than happy. And I wanted for everyone to know _exactly_ how happy I was. Without second thought, I stand up from the couch, and feel both pair of eyes on me, curious as to what I was doing. "It's time to tell the rest of the Bella's. I'm ready."

* * *

"Okay, guys, um. Before we start rehearsals, I just wanted to... Tell you all something. So if you could all like, sit down, that would be awes. Did I just awes? Apparently I did. Okay, just sit, please." Word vomit takes it strike for the second time today.

I shake my head as I watch the confusion spread on each of the Bella's faces in the room. None of them move though, they just stand still, looking at one another. "Come on aca-bitches, she said sit down. Go find a chair, go go go!" Aubrey instructs them this time. They all listen to the blonde now, and pull up a chair to face me, Aubrey and Chloe, standing at the front of the room.

My heart was beating fast in my chest, but not out of fear, it was excitement bubbling up inside me. Half of these girls didn't know, and I'm really glad I have the brave in me to tell them all now, face to face.

Chloe stands close beside me, her arm almost touching mine, and that's when I feel butterflies in my stomach. The _good_ kind, the ones I love. "So, I guess we all have things about ourselves that people... Don't really know, I guess. Sometimes we keep things to ourselves because we might be scared, or... Not ready to accept it just yet. But, I'm ready to accept mine. Because I want everybody to know." I take in a big breath, and then release back out calmly. "I want everybody to know that I'm in love... With a girl." I say as my lips widen into a smile, and feel butterflies running through me. "I'm in love with this girl beside me here." I say as I reach for Chloe's hand, locking our fingers together. Chloe gives me a small smile, and rests her head onto my shoulder.

"And I'm in love with her. We've _both_ in love. And we've been in a relationship for a while now." Chloe speaks.

Chloe moves her head to look at me now, and I'm too caught up looking at the sparkle in her eyes to have noticed that the Bella's have moved and rushed over to us, almost knocking us over, as they hug and squeeze us tightly and their voices rise high pitch with happiness. I've never been in a group hug as big as this before, maybe after a long day of rehearsals, but this was different. All I could see was genuine smiles, white teeth, and faces full of awe and love. I could see happiness. I could feel happiness. And that is all I've ever wanted from them.

"You guys!"

"That is beautiful!"

"I'm so happy for you both!"

"More aca-lesbians!"

"Awww!"

"That is so sweet! Oh my god, guys."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?!"

All of the girls speak at once, I almost don't know who's voices belong to who's. I end up smiling so widely, that I end up in a fit of laughter, along with Chloe also. They all eventually pull away, letting us to finally breathe again, but my hands are still locked with Chloe's. "I... I don't know. It was mainly me. I was just scared. I don't know." I speak as I squeeze mine and Chloe's hand together.

"Girl, there's no reason to be scared. I'm out, and hey - I'm happy. You're apart of the Bella's, and we all love and respect one another." Cynthia Rose says as she gives Chloe and I a playful wink.

"Yeah, Beca. You should of told us. I told everyone when I buried that hooker." Lily whispers then, leaving everyone stunned and confused. She looks around to each of our faces, and a disappointing expression starts to show on hers. "Or maybe I didn't..." She adds.

I give Chloe a quick glance, as does she to me, and I could feel the slight awkwardness fill the air between all of us.

"Oh... Kay." Aubrey is the only one who speaks, trying to fix the silence.

"Yeah, okay... Um, anyway... Thank you, guys." I manage to say, tears almost filling up my vision, as it was starting to hit me to what I've just done. "Really. Like... I thought that was going to be hard..." I laugh. "So yeah, thank you."

"Well, that was big of you. We all support you, and we all _love y_ ou Beca! We're all a family here." Aubrey says, speaking for the rest of the Bella's with a wide smile on her face. I look around the room, to see everyone nodding their heads in agreement with the blonde. "It's true!" Jessica even adds, a nodding Ashley by her side.

The smile grows wider on my face, I even let out out a small chuckle as I look back at everyone, happy for me, and also Chloe. And Aubrey was right, I guess we are all family here. We've stuck by together for so long, this _does_ feel like one huge family to me, I guess.

"We all love you Beca, especially me, though." Chloe looks down at me, and gives me a quick wink. I hear the room fill with chuckles, and I swear my face start to redden.

"What the aca-fuck is this?!" I hear a sudden voice near the entrance then.

We all turn our heads to the sudden noise, to see Fat Amy with her mouth open, as she stares at Chloe and I's hands locked together.

"I knew there was something fishy when you said to go have a pizza break! You lying little motherf-"

"Amy." I say her name.

"Nah, I'm totally kidding. It's all cool. About time, too! Geez, guys!" Fat Amy says along with a laugh.

I then watch Stacie, and she slowly walks over to towards the blonde with her head down, like she's lost a _certain_ bet. She pulls something out of her pocket, two folded up notes, and shoves them into Fat Amy's hand without saying a single word.

"Oh, the bet was over and I don't need- but never mind I'll take it." I hear Amy say, tucking the money safely away into her bra.

* * *

Today has been a major success, and I'm completely happy with myself. I actually feel... Proud. I do feel proud of myself. I feel like a kid in a candy store, and their parents have just told them they have have anything they want. No limits, just free. And that's exactly how I feel in this present moment, not hiding it from people whom I've close with. We still haven't told my parents yet exactly, but I think telling the Bella's is enough for one day...

Amy had to go do some things after class, and I managed to score a ride to Chloe's house. "I'll pay you back later, with more pizza." Always seems to work for the blonde.

I walk up to the front porch, past the driveway, and up to the front steps. I lightly knock on the front door three times, and patiently wait for a response.

More knock's later, there's still no answer. Eric wasn't home, obviously, as his car was nowhere to be seen. But Chloe's car is parked on the side way, so I knew she had to be in. Curiously, my hand moves to the door handle, and I twist it open. I bite down on my lip before doing any more further actions. Maybe Chloe didn't hear me? Maybe she's in her room, listening to a mix or something. I should of probably texted her first before coming here, but I did want to surprise her. I walk in slowly, feeling a bit intrusive, but knowing Chloe, she probably would of told me to walk right in anyway.

"Chloe?" I say her name aloud, hoping for an answer.

I carefully walk in, and close the door shut behind me, and then make my way into the lounge room. But so far, no sight of Chloe. Yet.

I walk into the kitchen, and once again, there was no sign of the red head anywhere. Before I leave the room completely, something catches my eye on the kitchen table. A note. I walk over towards it, and pick it up in my hands.

" **Chloe -**  
 **Staying at work overnight. Real busy this time of year. Hope you understand.**  
 **Love you kiddo.**  
 **XX** "

I read Eric's hand writing and feel my lips move into a smile. "Cute." I say out loud, before placing it back on the table. My last guess is that Chloe would be in her room, so I make my way down the hallway, to see her bedroom door open. I walk towards it, and peek my head around the corner to see if I could see her, but again, she's nowhere to be seen. Instead, I could hear the shower water running, so I take it that she's in there instead.

I decide to walk in, and make my way over towards her bed, and sit myself on top of the covers. I place the rose in my hand and sit it down beside me, while I stare at the closed bathroom door in front of me. I decide to get comfortable, and cross my legs whilst I wait for Chloe.

A few minutes pass, and I can still hear the water running from the other side of the door. I pick the rose up beside me and look at it while I turn it in my hands. I knew this was Chloe's favorite. I wanted to give her something, as a 'thank you' for today and for all she's done, and I really hope to see a smile on her face when she sees it, and also me.

As I continue to look at the rose, I hear a strange noise coming from the other side of the bathroom door. It sounded like a soft moan at first, but I wasn't completely sure what it was. But then I hear it again, this time, even louder than before. The noise continues, surrounding the walls behind the closed door in front of me, sounding almost like a whimper, and then along with a, "Mmm, Beca." at the end of it.

My mouth drops open then, as my brain suddenly catches up as to what the noise was. Was Chloe... Doing what I _think_ she's doing?

I feel like I shouldn't be here then. I felt like this was wrong of me, hearing my girlfriend as she touches herself, getting herself off. Moaning, along with saying my name.

"Beca..." I hear her repeat. "Uh... Uh, B-" Chloe lets out another whimper, this time ever louder, as I hear a sudden thud against a wall. I could only imagine what she's doing in there... I feel a weird sensation start to occur in the pit of my stomach, making it's way down, further and further, as I hear a muffled scream along with a few curse words, and also my name once again, from inside the shower.

I move myself up from the bed and freeze in my place. I start to get an awkward feeling, making my insides feel... _Weird_. I should of left earlier, when I heard the first noise. I bite down on my lip, hard, feeling like I could almost draw blood, as I now hear the shower being turned off.

I pace back and forth, to Chloe's bedroom door, back to the bed, and so forth. I couldn't decide on if I should just stay, or leave, and pretend like I didn't hear any of what just happened right now.

"Fuck. Fuck. Okay." I whisper quietly to myself.

I eventually find it in me to move; I walk back over towards Chloe's bed, and lay the rose still on top of her covers, then go to walk out of the room. But then the bathroom door opens, and I'm suddenly caught still in my way.

"B-Beca?"

My heart starts to pump wildly, as I turn to face Chloe. She's already clothed, holding a towel in her hand. Her wet hair is in a bun on top of her head, and I notice how much of a deep red her face was suddenly turning from my my presence.

"I came... I _mean_ , I-I wanted to surprise you..." I attempt to say, while I point towards the rose lied on her bed for her. I watch as her eyes follow, and how her face starts to light up once she sees it.

"Aw. Beca!" Chloe says as she walks over, and holds it in her free hand. "It's beautiful." Chloe smiles widely at me.

I break contact, suddenly not being able to look into her eyes. "I... Yeah. I just really wanted to say thank you, for like, being amazing. So, yeah." I attempt a laugh, but end up making a strange, awkward noise instead.

Chloe laughs lightly then, causing my heart to pace. "How long have you been standing there?" She asks me.

"Not too long. I, I just got here." I say back, a little too quickly.

"You heard me, didn't you?" She then says, getting straight to the point, unlike myself.

"I... Don't know what you're talking about." I say as I quickly look down at my finger nails, avoiding her eyes the best I can.

I see Chloe walk over to the hamper, and chuck her towel into it from the corner of my eye. She then moves to her bedside table, and places her rose down carefully. I stay completely still by the door, unsure if I should move or not. Chloe then walks over; and stands right in front of me. I swallow away a lump in my throat, as her lips reach my earlobe, sending goosebumps to rise on my arms. "If you don't know what I'm talking about, why can't you look at me right now?" She says as she pulls away.

I look into her eyes now, full of lust, but yet cheekiness at the same time. "Okay, maybe... But it's not like I was listening or anything."

Chloe looks down then, biting her lip, her cheeks still red as ever. I tilt my head to look at her beauty, amazed that a person could ever look like this, especially all the time. She then looks up at me through her lashes, and I stare back at her.

"I'm not going to apologize, exactly. I'm not embarrased. You just... Drive me crazy. _Really_ , crazy."

"Oh. But like, a good, crazy?" I say back to her, my eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah, definitely a _good_ crazy." She winks at me.

"Right." I say back, nodding my head down.

"You've never...?" Chloe starts to say, but doesn't end up finishing her sentence.

"Er..." I start to feel embarrased now, I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, as I try to make words come out of my mouth.

"Hey, I'm your girlfriend, you can tell me these things. But of course you don't have to, babe." Say says as she places her hand on my face, and lightly caress my red cheek with her fingers. Her hand moves away from my face, and I start to miss her touch. "I haven't, really, no." I then confess.

"That's cool. I guess it's not for everyone." Chloe says as she shrugs her shoulders. I give her a shy smile, still feeling a little embarrassed by the whole thing. But she gives me one back, and my heart melts when I catch her smile grow even wider on her face. Her hands move to the ends of my jacket then, as she pulls me closer to her by the material. "Thank you for the rose, by the way." Chloe says before leaning in, to kiss my lips. I don't say anything, because I couldn't, my lips locked with hers. The kisses start of soft, careful, gentle, but she eventually kisses me deeper, with more passion than before. My hands move to around her neck, and I keep them there while she continues to kiss me like this. I could feel her hands start to move to my body, carefully resting in on my sides. I end up breaking the kiss, to finally breathe air again, before speaking. "You're welcome." I manage to say.

Chloe giggles, then starts to move backwards behind her, pulling me with her also. I follow, as she turns me around, and softly pushes me down, so I now lay on her bed on top of the covers. I let out a giggle at her action, before she leans over, and crashes our lips back together. Chloe starts to tilt her head to kiss me deeper, and I do the same, keeping our lips fully moving in sync with one another.

Chloe moves her lips away for a moment, and all I want is to feel them on mine again. My eyes open to see her staring right at me, while her lips curve into a wide, almost smirk like, smile. As much as I love seeing that smile, I wanted more. I wanted her lips. I wanted her taste. I wanted that feeling again whenever we're this close. I move myself under her, moving upwards on the bed so she can get on more also. My head reaches a pillow, and I lay my head down onto it. Chloe follows my movements, and moves to hover on top of me. "Now, about the biting..." Chloe's voice turns husky, as she makes her way to my neck with her lips. She first leaves a sweet kiss there, then goes again, leaving her lips attached fully to my neck as she starts to kiss deeper, and starts to nibble lightly with her teeth. That feeling was starting to come back, rising in my stomach, forcing me to close my eyes as I feel Chloe's slick mouth on my skin. I move my head to side, giving her better access, allowing her to keep going. Chloe's breath on my neck was sending my body into shivers, as she continues to kiss, and lick more of my neck as she goes. Chloe then rests her body down on top of me just lightly, letting me know that she was there, making herself more comfortable. My hands move to her back, and I end up pulling her down more on top of me, until her body fully crashes on top of mine. The instant her body lowers onto mine, she moves her face away from my neck, and her lips find my own again. Her kisses sent my heart into a run, even more when she gently starts to rock her hips once into me, then twice, filling my stomach with knots, and fireworks that _needed_ to be set off. And that's when a small moan escaped from my lips, a moan that I had no control over one bit. The motion of her hips rocking into me sent a wave through out my body, and it felt good. This feeling I haven't quite felt before, it felt _really_ , good. And I wanted more of it. I _had_ to have more of it.

Chloe stops, almost immediately after my moan, moving her face so she can look at me with her pierce, blue eyes. I move my hand to the back of her neck and pull her closer, so my lips are now at her ear. "Chloe." I say, my voice almost out of breath.

"Yeah?" She answers me back, in a low whisper.

"I want you to touch me."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect. All rights to the owners.

Sorry guys for the long update - I haven't forgotten about this story, I've just had a really weird month... And couldn't seem to concentrate on anything much. Next chapter should be gettin' pretty steamy though. ;)  
 _x_


	20. Want

"You... What?" Chloe says as moves and sits up, now straddling my sides so she can look at me better. Her face looks worried though, almost like she's unsure of what she's just heard from me. But I didn't want her to be worried at all, because I said it, therefore I meant it. And I can't help that she was making me really, really turned on right now. I felt like I craved her. More, I felt like I craved to have her skin to be on my skin. And if that doesn't happen, I feel like I could explode into millions of tiny pieces.

"I think I want you to touch me." I repeat.

"You... _Think_?" Chloe's fingers reach my face, slowing trailing down my cheek, until she reaches under my chin.

"No, I- I do want you to."

"But Beca..."

"Chloe, I do. I do." I say with a plea, almost embarrassed by how much I want her, but also not caring at the same time.

Chloe tilts her head, while her fingers go back to my face, as she sweetly caresses the side of my cheek. She continues to move her fingers on my face, stroking gently, as her eyes move back to look into mine.

"Not like that... I want you to touch me more. I want to feel you. I want to... Feel you _in_ me."

"But are you sure, Beca?" Chloe asks, her eyebrows in a furrow. "Like, one hundred percent sure? Like, really, really sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I promise."

"If this is just because you heard me in the shower... I feel like, I'm putting pressure on you, and I don't want that-"

"It's not that." I say, telling the truth. "It's not, I just. I want _you_."

There was a moment of silence between us then, and it was almost worrying, as I didn't know what Chloe was thinking exactly.

"Say it again, then." Chloe finally says with a smirk, her teeth now moving into her bottom lip, biting down hard into it.

"I really, want you to touch me. Please, Chloe." I start to beg. My hands move, as I go to reach for her legs resting by my sides, but she stops me, and pins my hands down next to my head instead.

"But Beca, have you ever-"

"No." I quickly cut her off. "I just want you, now. So much. Please stop worrying Chloe, _I_ really want this."

Chloe smiles slightly, her lips curving wider on her face, as she stares down at me. She moves herself lower, until her mouth reaches my earlobe. "I do like seeing you beg for me though." She whispers lightly, which sends my body and stomach into knots.

My hands are still pinned to my sides, yet I try to move them, so I can touch her skin, but she quickly places them back down again, hitting the covers on top. I bite my lip, and try to think of something new, to finally get my way of what I'm in needing.

"I... I want you. I need you, Chloe. I need to feel you touching me." I say, trying to make my voice sound low, husky, sexy even, though that's probably impossible as I've never really tried, or had an excuse to before. "Chloe, _p-please_." I beg again, dragging the 'e' as long as possible, hoping this gets her attention.

And as I thought, it does.

Chloe leans down, and her lips move to my own as she kisses me. Like always, her kisses are soft, sweet, and if I could, I would spend all my time kissing her gently, as she makes the butterflies inside my stomach come back to life. She kisses me innocently, her lips moving with mine with care, with gentleness, and it was even more than enough. Chloe moves her hands away from mine, so they're no longer pinned down. Once they're free, I move my hands to the back of Chloe's neck, pulling her even closer to me again. And that's when I kiss her deeper, harder, almost like this would be our last kiss between us. My lips never move from hers as I tilt my head, to allow better access, and kiss her even better, deeper. I feel Chloe stop then, lips moving away from me to catch a quick breath back. And like that, she's back, as she licks, then sucks on my bottom lip, pulling it into her mouth and ever so slowly, almost painfully, releases it.

I stare into Chloe's eyes, while she looks somewhere else completely. Her hands move to my jacket, and she plays with the ends of the material in her fingers. "As much as I love this jacket, Beca. I want it off." She says in a seductive tone. Chloe now sits back up on top of me, and I follow her actions, prepping myself up on my elbows to look at her, while she looks at me back. "Oh." Is all I say to her. "I better... Take it off then." I move and now sit up, while Chloe moves herself too, so she can still sit on me. I pull my jacket down, and slowly slide it down my arms, until it's completely off my body, leaving me in a plain grey t-shirt instead.

Chloe yanks the jacket from my hands, and throws it away somewhere on the floor, nowhere to be seen. Her hands move to my shoulders then, as she pushes me back down on the bed. My eyes widen at her sudden movement, causing my teeth to move to my lip. Chloe smirks at me, as she moves her hands away, and moves herself now back into the sitting position like before, straddling my sides again. I watch as her hands move to her own shirt, as she lifts it over her head, revealing a light pink singlet underneath. She throws her plaid shirt away, somewhere else on the floor, and leans back down to kiss me, crashing our lips back together. This time, cupping my face in between her hands so she can lift my face up closer to hers.

As she kisses me, my hands wonder to her back, and up just under her singlet, as my fingers find her skin. Her skin is warm, but it feels nice. I liked touching Chloe. I almost crave her contact so much, just touching her skin like this takes it away. My hands wonder further, and further up, until I reach another material - her bra strap. My hands freeze in place then as I feel nerves start to kick in, also resulting in me breaking our kiss.

Chloe notices my sudden actions, and stops to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just... Nervous, I guess." I say, slightly embarrassed of myself.

"Don't be. We don't have to..."

"But I want to." I say back, cutting her off. "Fuck, I want to." I say, as I pull her closer. Chloe crashes into me, and she lets out a giggle. I lick my lips as I find hers again, and kiss her even more passionate. My hands go back to where they were under her singlet, but this time, I move the material completely, until it reaches up nearly over her head, exposing more skin to me. Chloe notices what I'm doing, and goes to help, completely removing her singlet. She throws it behind her, and I let out a chuckle. I now stare at her chest, her breasts fitting perfectly in a blue, lacy, bra in front of me. My hands move to just under the blue lace, as I lightly trace my fingers on her skin, avoiding the fabric filled area as much as possible.

Chloe lets out another giggle, then but moves her hands to work, as they now find the corners of my own shirt this time. "Time for this to come off." Chloe says as she tugs at it slightly. I nod my head, and fold my arms across to the hem, and remove my shirt over my head. Her hands automatically move to my now exposed skin, her thumbs caressing goosebumps that suddenly appeared. I smile at her touch, as she moves her fingers down, almost reaching my bellybutton, then back up to my bra. She does this a few more times, just lightly stroking my skin, and causing my heart to jump in my chest.

Chloe's hands then make their way up to my breasts, as she lightly cups them through the material. She gives them the lightest squeeze with her hands, and I feel a light moan move through my teeth at the feel of her touch. "Too much?" Chloe asks me, a worried expression on her face as she quickly stops her movements.

"No. That felt... Nice." I assure her with a smile.

"Okay, few. I only wanted to make you feel good." Chloe says as she starts to move her hands away, but I quickly move mine around her wrists, just in time to stop her from moving any further away. "Do it again." I say as I move Chloe's hands back to my breasts, and then let go of her. She goes back to cupping them, and lightly squeezes again, and again, and again. My eyes close at the new sensation that I was loving, and I think Chloe was liking it too. As she kneads and massages my breasts, I feel my breathing start to get heavier. I didn't want to make any more weird noises, so instead I bite down on my lip to stop me.

"Are you liking that?" Chloe asks me, as she continues her hand actions on my breasts.

"Mmm..." I only reply, my head leaning back deep into the pillow behind my head.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says. "Good." She continues, satisfied with herself. I could almost hear the smiling in her voice, and I _knew_ she was liking it too, maybe just as much as I am, maybe even more. "Where else do you want me to touch you?" Chloe says as she stops, hear hands still on my breasts, just lightly cupping them.

My eyes open, and I look up into her blue orbs. Her expression was serious, yet also sexy at the same time. I knew exactly what I wanted, what I needed, but I just nod my head at her.

"Tell me what you want, Beca. I'll do anything you want me to." Chloe whispers low and seductive. Her voice was making the knots in my stomach even tighter, and I could even feel my toes start to curl at her sound.

I give my lip a bite before speaking. "I want you." I whisper back. "I want to... I want to feel you inside me, Chloe." I quietly beg. I actually beg for her, for her touch, because right now, this is all I need. This is all I craved. I needed Chloe, or else I feel like I might burst.

"I want that too, Beca. I've wanted that too for so long."

I let out a light moan at her words, while I feel my eyes close again. I could feel how clammy my palms were turning, and how hot my body was started to get while I lay here waiting, and begging, to be touched. I could sense Chloe's eyes on me still, loving every single moment of this. I open my eyes just in time to see Chloe moving herself lower down me, as her hands move to my jeans now. She unbuttons them, then slowly tugs at the zipper. She looks up at me, her pupils dilated. "Are you sure about this?" She asks again, double checking with me.

"Yes, take them off." I reply.

Chloe carefully unzips my jeans all the way down, and then pulls them down my legs. Once they're around my ankles, I kick them off, and they end up on the ground. I was almost fully exposed to Chloe, in my bra still, and now in my matching panties. Chloe stares at my body, and I watch as her eyes wonder with lust as she licks her lips, before unzipping her shorts. She moves her hands fast, quickly getting them down her legs, and away.

She hovers over me now, her palms faced down by my head, and I'm sure I could melt in this present moment if she wasn't too careful. "Please tell me if you want me to slow down, or stop, or if you change your mind completely, okay?"

"Okay." I quickly say back to her, though I know any of that _won't_ be happening.

I could feel the anticipation start to grow and grow deeper inside me. My heart beat was on fire, my body was on fire, and I could feel my insides ready to burst at any chance it gets. Chloe's fingers find my skin, just under my bra, as she softly makes her way down my body. Her fingers move down past my stomach, and lower, until she eventually reaches the hem of my panties. I feel my body jump the slightest at her touch, so close to the certain area that is _craving_ for attention.

"I'm going to touch you now, is that what you want?"

"Y-yes, that's what I wan-" I begin to say, but my words are cut off as I feel Chloe's fingers move over my panties. She starts to move her fingers lightly, as she finds, and slowly starts to my rub my clit in small, circular motions over the fabric. I gasp loudly, and feel my body fidget under her touch at first. My head moves back into the pillow, and my eyes start to close at the new sensation starting to hit, as Chloe starts to pick up her pace with her fingers. Her fingers move faster, and I could feel my body start to tense up as I let out a small moan from my lips.

"Do you want me to keep going?"

"Oh, yes." I say, my voice uneven.

Chloe moves her fingers to the insides of my panties now, as she finds my skin, and continues to rub and work on my clit. She moves her fingers in firm, tight circles now, causing another throaty moan from my mouth, this time even louder.

"Beca." She lets out a giggle first. "Mm. You are so wet... Already." She says as she continues moving her fingers, adding the tiniest bit more pressure to my sensitive bud.

"I'm sorr... Shit."

Chloe rubs harder, faster, against my clit, and I could feel the tension building up inside me as she slowers, then fastens up her pace. My mouth hangs wide as my eyes open to stare at the ceiling, enjoying the pleasure Chloe and her fingers were giving me. My back starts to arch into her touch, and I feel yet another moan escape from me.

"Uh... Oh... My-"

"You are so wet for me already, Beca. I like that. I like that a lot." Chloe's sudden huskiness was arousing me even more. I could feel a new feeling of pleasure starting to begin inside me, almost like fireworks just about to be set alit. Chloe starts to rub even harder, doubling her pace. My breathing starts to get heavier and heavier, so much so, that quick gasps escape from my mouth without my control.

"Yes Beca, that's it." Chloe whispers, as her free hand works to the hem of my panties, slowly pulling them down my legs. Once they're off, my legs spread apart just the slightest, as I feel I needed more, more of her. But then Chloe stops rubbing completely, leaving me right on edge. My eyes shoot open to look at her.

"Chloe!" I say her name loud as I bite my lip.

"Do you want me to go further with this?" She asks me sweetly.

"Please!" I say, as I need and crave for her touch back. I was more than ready for this, for her, I start to feel another new sensation move between my legs.

Chloe smiles and chews on her lip, before her eyes move down between my legs. "Spread your legs for me."

Her hands move to my knees and I do as she says, her hands also helping me in moving my legs apart wider for her. She smiles at our movement together, and then bites her lip again, looking right into my eyes. "Good girl. Now, I'm going to start off nice and slow... Okay?" Chloe says. I look down to see her fingers resting on the inner sides of my thighs, and I felt more than ready. "Mhm." I say, patiently waiting for her.

Chloe's fingers lightly traces across and up my skin, then as she easily moves them between my wet folds. She finds my entrance, and very gently glides one of her fingers inside me. I feel my body jerk at the new sensation. I gasp loudly, my body beginning to fill with pleasure. I can't help but close my eyes at the new feeling irrupting between my legs.

"Oh, f-fuck." I moan out loudly.

Chloe moves her finger out of my wet folds, then back in, further than the first time, and expanding my walls. She repeats again, pushing her finger in deep, then making her way out slowly. I hear Chloe giggle but I don't look at her, as my eyes are shut tightly.

"Does this feel okay?"

"God, C-Chloe." I breathe heavily.

"Take that as a yes." Chloe says as she now inserts two of her fingers inside me, thrusting in, then back out, setting a pace which in returns makes me squirm in delight.

"Remember to tell me to stop if anything gets too uncomfortable for you, okay?"

"I don't want you to stop." I say between my un-even breathing. My hands grip around the sheets beneath me, as I squeeze it as tightly as I possibly can, _needing_ something to hold onto.

As Chloe moves her fingers deeper inside me, I buck my hips towards her, meeting her fingers as they continue to enter me, causing more pleasure to occur.

"I love how wet and tight you are around my fingers." Chloe says as she then starts to twirl them inside me, which results in me to moan even more. She starts to slow down her pace each time she exists me. She was moving slow now, too slow. Probably scared she'll hurt me, but she wasn't, and I almost couldn't handle how slow she was entering and existing out of me.

"Fuck, please keep going. Don't stop-" I say between a muffled scream, holding tightly onto the sheets, making my knuckles turn to white.

"You okay there?" Chloe asks me, quickening her fingers in and out of my folds, now a little more faster and harder than before.

I couldn't give out a proper sentence, or try to, without a moan escaping from me. Instead, I try to nod my head, hoping she sees it. And she must of, as she deepens her thrust now, curling her fingers each time she exists out of me.

"You're already so close, Beca. I can feel you start to tighten more around my fingers." Chloe almost moans herself, opening her mouth in the shape of an 'o'.

I try to chew on my bottom lip, as I arch my back and push myself closer to her, into her, making her fingers go even more deeper. Chloe starts to pick up her pace even faster, harder, as I begin to pant and break out in a sweat beneath her.

"Fuck. Fuck. _Chloe!_ " I cry out loudly, my head hitting back against the pillow. "I-I think I'm about to co-"

"Yes, Beca. Do it. Come for me." Chloe says as she thrusts in deeper in my folds, quick and hard, angling her fingers and hitting a certain spot which causes my legs to shake, and my body to tremble.

 _"_ Right there, Chloe. Right. There. Harder. I need... F-faster!" I pant and beg of her.

Chloe does as I request, right in _the_ spot, as I feel my walls tighten harder around her fingers. She gives me one final hard, fast thrust into me, her fingers going deep as they possibly could, causing my back to arch off the bed again. Whilst my body jerks and shakes, I scream out Chloe's name loudly and squeeze my thighs together, as I finally reach my climax, and release around her fingers.

* * *

I'm left panting, and fully collapsed on top of her bed, as I try to regain my breathing back to normal. I feel my chest rising up and down, and try to come back down from the high I just had. I lick my lips, and manage to open my eyes to see Chloe had watched me come undone, her fingers inside me still.

" _Fuck_." I hear Chloe whisper then, her eyes wide.

I look down my body, as Chloe slowly releases her fingers from inside me. I then watch as she brings her hand up to her mouth, and as she tastes my juices off from her fingers, licking them slowly with her tongue.

"Fuck, Chloe." I breath out, closing my eyes again.

I hear Chloe giggle, and I end up smiling at her reaction. "How was that? Everything you wanted?" She cheekily asks me.

"I can't even..." I begin to say. I let out a deep breath, and try to speak again. "That was... W-wow."

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect, all rights to the owners.

So yeah, this was my first written sex scene, so hopefully it didn't turn out too bad. :S

If it turned out okay, then... Yay, Merry Christmas!

Also - I'll try my best to update the next chapter before Christmas/New Year. If not, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas, and a Happy New Year. I thank you all for following and favoriting my story, you are all angels. :)  
 _x_


	21. You Now

Chloe moves on top of the bed, positioning herself down closer beside me. She rests her head into the palm of her hand, and lays on her side, facing her body in my direction.

I'm still out of breath for the time being, as it feels like my bones and body have been turned to soft.

"Like wow, as in... That was just, yeah. Wow." I continue to say after a moment, a now goofy smile probably spreading across my blushed, red face.

"Well, I'm glad about that." I hear her smile back. Her perfect, white teeth more than likely showing proudly on display.

I manage to turn my head to look at the red head, to catch that cheeky grin that I love so much stuck on her face. She does looks highly proud of herself right now, knowing that she made me come for her. Knowing that I begged for her, that I craved her, that I wanted her in every way possible.

I close my eyes again for just a moment, letting myself fully recover, as my breathing goes back to it's normal speed. I then lick my lips again lightly, creating moisture there instead of leaving them painfully dry as they are right now.

My eyes then flicker back open, and I look to my left to Chloe again. I glance down at her hand first, which was slowly trailing down her stomach, and into the insides of her panties. She catches my eye, and quickly removes her hand away, almost immediately.

Even though my muscles were still feeling a bit tender, Chloe's actions give me an idea that I really want to pursue. I move myself up, and on top of Chloe, pushing her body downwards onto the bed this time. As I crawl on top of her, I straddle her hips like she does to me.

I hear laughter from the girl under me, and I move my eyes to look at her. "W-What?" I nervously ask her.

"What do you think you're doing, Beca?" She asks, shaking her head from side to side.

"I want to like... Please _you_ now." I reply, certain the blood was rushing to my cheeks again, as I watch the smile across Chloe's face grow bigger.

"Are you sure, babe? Are you comfortable?" Chloe asks, placing both her hands on my thighs, her fingertips lightly touching my pale skin.

"Oh yes, I'm sure." I smirk down at her, as I was the one who was now on top. No wonder Chloe liked being in this position so much, it was very much entertaining.

Chloe giggles again under me, and I can't help but repeat the sound before letting myself speak. "What now?" I say as I feel my lips curve.

"Nothing. You're just... You're so tiny." She begins to laugh as she strokes my thighs.

"Oh, do you want me to stop then-" I say as I tease her, attempting to move my body away from hers with one, quick movement.

"No." Chloe quickly replies then, her eyes turning wider than the moon. "No." Is again repeated, Chloe's fingers now having a strong hold on my thighs, keeping me from moving any more away from her.

"That's what I thought." I whisper.

I take a deep breath in, and try to calm my nerves before exhaling back out. I stay frozen in my position, maybe for a while too long, that even Chloe notices it too.

"Beca, don't do anything you're not comfortable with." The red head says as she strokes my thighs again, her fingertips moving lightly up and down, side to side.

"I want to, though." I say, showing a smile at her. "I really, want to." My teeth now moving into the corner of my bottom lip.

"Well, good. Because I really, want you to as well." Chloe whispers low.

I giggle at her, them move my hands to rest onto her stomach lightly. "There's just, one thing..." I say teasingly towards her.

"And that is?" Chloe's voice rises, her smile curving wider on her face while she awaits for my answer.

"Well, _I'm_ almost naked. It's not fair that you still have your panties on." I reply, attempting to sound sexy, trying to have confidence that I _know_ I don't exactly have in me.

"Well, feel free to take them off then." She teases at me back, along with a playful wink that in result, makes my heart flutter out of my chest.

Okay, she wins.

I feel a lump grow deep in my throat. I attempt to swallow it away without Chloe seeing, so she doesn't see that I'm still extremely, nervous about all of this.

My hands then very slowly, almost shakingly, move to her panties, but they just freeze in place. I wanted to take them off. Tear them off. I wanted to rip them off with my teeth - that's how much I wanted it. But my mind doesn't register. I feel nervous, I feel almost scared, and I have no idea what I'm doing exactly. I almost feel scared to even look into her eyes, but I do it anyway. She looks back at me, her head rising up from the pillow, and her face titled to one side.

"Beca."

"No, no. I got this." I say as I take a deep breath out again.

"Okay." I hear Chloe say under me, as her head leans back into her pillow.

I move myself lower down her body, her legs spreading wider for me. My fingers slip into the inside of her panties, and I slowly pull them down her legs, until they're completely off. My eyes glance up at hers, and she's staring back at me, this time smiling sweetly.

Her smile was ridiculously cute, I couldn't resist climbing back up and straddling her sides again. "You are so... Cute. Do you know that?" I question her as I throw her panties across the room.

"Cute, huh?" Chloe says as she reaches for her left bra strap, slowly sliding it down her arm. I swallow the saliva in my throat again as I watch her, as she slowly slides down the other strap, doing the same to her right arm.

"Y-Yeah, cute." I reply.

She giggles, and arches her back slightly so she can reach her hands behind her. She unhooks her bra and pulls it to the front, but manages to cover her breasts for the time being. "Is this okay?"

"Stop asking me if it's okay. It is, it is." I say as my fingers reach for her bra. She moves her hands away, and let's me remove it from her chest. I move it across the bed, hoping it lands somewhere on the floor, as I now stare down at her perfect, perky breasts right in front of me.

I don't realize I'm licking my lips until Chloe laughs, making her body fidget just the slightly under me, and making them move. "Now, I think it's unfair that _you_ still have _your_ bra on." She says as her fingers trail up to meet the material on my chest. I move my hands behind my back, and begin to unhook my bra. Chloe moves her hands away and back down, as I slide the straps down my arms, and then completely off as well.

Chloe's hands then reach back up, as she lightly cups my bare breasts, fitting perfectly in between her warm, soft hands. Her thumbs then move across my sensitive nipples, stroking them lightly, yet leaving them to stiffen within her contact. When she feels exactly how rock hard they are, she starts to roll them between her forefinger and her thumb, teasing and pinching both of them, while my head starts to fills with explosions.

"C-Chloe, stop!" I cry out, my head falling backwards. Her touch and the whole sensation felt good, mind blowingly good, as that feeling I had before when I was under her, was starting to bubble back up inside my stomach again. But I didn't want Chloe to do any more to me - It was my turn to do that to her now.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Chloe quickly apologizes to me, before moving her hands away from my breasts.

I've seem to upset her; her face turning a bright red and her eyes have moved away from mine completely. "Hey, don't. That felt good. But I just... It's my turn to please you now, okay?"

"Alright, then." Chloe gives in, looking back into my eyes and leaning her head back down.

I move myself on top of her slightly, attempting to get comfortable, and hoping my foot stops from cramping. My hands move to under Chloe's breasts, as I was almost scared to touch her own, and I carefully caress her soft skin there. I do this for a while, maybe too long again. The feeling in my stomach now was starting to turn, and was almost moving into a sick feeling, which I didn't quite want.

"I'm sorry. I have like, no idea what I'm doing." I say as my hands stop, and rest idle on her skin. I bite my lip in hope that'll distract me, as I could feel my eyes could burst at any given moment.

"Beca, it's okay. We can do this another time if you want." Chloe attempts to comfort me.

"This is something I really want to do, though. I want us to do this. I just... Probably should of watched some videos first or something." I say awkwardly, try to hide it away with a forced laugh.

Chloe just looks at me sweetly, her blue orbs glistening while her perfect smile calms my entire body and mind. She then sits herself up on her elbows, and moves in more closer to me.

"I can always help you." She says, as her hands then move to behind my neck, pulling me in for a kiss. Her lips meet mine, and I kiss her back the instant I feel her breath meet my mouth.

We stay like this for a few, breathless, minutes. Just kissing each other, feeling and tasting each others softness, while our bodies start to fill with electrics.

Chloe leans back then, resting her head back down onto the pillow as she takes me with her. Our bodies almost come in contact, as she continues to kiss and even bite down lightly on my lip. She pulls away for a moment, and her lips reach for my neck instead. My eyes stay closed, and I let out a giggle, as I feel Chloe start to suck and pull at my skin. Chloe starts to suck even harder, and I feel her teeth pull lightly again, causing a small moan to escape past my mouth. Chloe continues her movements with her slick mouth, before she bites down once more, and then uses her tongue to sooth the burn, before kissing, and nibbling lower underneath the mark she's just given me.

While Chloe's lips are still attached to my neck, I feel her hand start to move to the bare skin on my back. Her hand lightly stays rested as she pushes me down more towards her, until my body fully rests down on top of her own.

Her lips draggingly find my lips again as she kisses me now with force, leaving me almost out of breath already. Chloe's other hand moves to my back also, as they start to roam up and down my skin, before resting into my lower curve.

Chloe now uses her hands to gently move my body against hers, my breasts moving along with hers as our skin collides with one another. She shifts me, rocking me up and down against her perfect, toned body, and making our nipples harden and stand equally as erect against each others skin.

"Can you sit up for me, baby?" Chloe asks as she breaks our kiss, leaving me to miss her lips on mine.

My eyes shoot open as I nod my head in response to her. I do as she says, and move myself so I sit back on top of her. Her hands move down from my back, to find my waist, and I could feel my insides ready to explode from her delicate, and soft touch. Chloe's hands then augusts as she tries to reposition me on top of her. She spreads her legs apart wider, and I try to take the hint of what to do next. She lifts myself up so my clit lines up to meet hers, as she rests them together in contact.

I bite into my lip hard at the new feeling. For me this was all new, exciting, and it was making me feel warm, and even more aroused that I probably should be again. I feel Chloe's hands then leave the skin on my waist, and watch as they fall back onto the sheets under her. I lower my body back down onto hers again, with our clits still in contact.

"Ugh, yes. Now, move your body, Beca. Clockwise motions." Chloe says softly, her voice almost a whisper, and heaven to my ears.

And I do exactly that. I rest my hands down by the sides of her face, as I rock my body in clockwise motions into her, just like she requested.

"Beca..." Chloe lightly whimpers my name as her eyes start to shut tightly. I've never heard Chloe like this before. I've never seen Chloe like this, _because_ of me, and I was more than enjoying the sight and sound of it.

I decide to grind my hips into her the slightest bit harder, and watch as her mouth opens wide as a result of my actions. Even though she can't see, I smile at her, knowing I was causing her this amount of pleasure. The same same pleasure that she caused me not too many moments ago.

As I pick up my pace, Chloe then starts to rock her hips back into me. I see her head move backwards as she lets out another moan from her lips, her eyes still shut tight. Her hands move fast as she reaches behind me, roughly cupping my ass cheeks into her hands. She squeezes them a few times first, before pulling me even more into her, so there was no space or room between our bodies left at all.

I take that as motivation, and keep up with my movements - in hoping to hear that moan again - and grind down harder than before, as I feel slightly more confident with my actions now.

Chloe lets out another moan, more vocal than earlier. She then opens her eyes and moves her head up from the pillow, to look directly into my eyes. Once I meet her gaze, I automatically stop my movements all together, scared I've done something wrong.

"Beca, no. Keep going and-" I then immediately start up rocking back against her again. "-and use your fingers now. God. Please use your fingers now." Chloe continues with a desperate plea.

I swallow deeply, and try to register her words with my actions, but that doesn't seem to happen right away. I stop again, and this time completely freeze.

Chloe reaches for my hand instead, and moves herself so she can slide our hands lower between our bodies, until they meet just above our joined groins. "Use your fingers." She repeats again. "I need you. I promise you Beca, you can't hurt me."

I try to take in her words as much as I can, before she slides my hand lower between our skin, leaving it there while she moves her own hand away. I breath out, before nervously sliding my fingers lower and lower, until I reach the prized area. My fingers trail even further down, until I finally reach her slick folds, and feel exactly how wet she was for me.

And she was so, extremely wet. She was soaked, in fact. I could even see her arousal almost dripping down to her thighs, which made the hair rise up at the back of my neck. And I couldn't help but smile as it was all _my_ doing.

I shyly find her opening, and carefully circle it a few times, before looking up at Chloe's face. Her eyes were closed again, and her mouth was open wide, just like before.

"Bec-" She starts to say, but I carefully slide two of my fingers right into her entrance before she could continue.

She gasps lightly, her mouth still in the shape of an 'o'. I exist out of her slowly, then push back into her heat. I do this more times, careful of my movements in case I was moving too fast for her.

"You're doing so good, keep going." Chloe encourages me after a while of just stroking my fingers inside her.

That's when I remember the way she thrusted into me, and decide to re-enact her movements. I start to pick up my actions as I thrust my two digits in and out of her wet folds in a more steady pace, and a little bit harder. I wanted to pleasure and please Chloe as much as I possibly can, though part of me was worrying. Worrying that I wasn't doing any of this accurate or to her liking, even though she told me I was.

"Are you sure this is... Good? I mean, okay?" I ask as I now start to pump my fingers inside her, also moving more deeper each time I feel her hips buck under me.

"Oh, Beca. Yes!" Chloe cries out as her hands reach for my shoulders, pulling me up closer to her. She lets our bodies still rock and move together while they start to cover with a layer of sweat, while I still continue to enter her. Her eyes never open, as her hands grip onto my shoulders for dear life. Chloe moans again, this time into my skin, her sound almost filling the entire room, which was leaving me desperate for more.

"Please go harder, baby. C-curl your fingers for me now." Chloe requests as she attempts to arch her back. I start to angle my fingers, twisting and curling them each time I exist out of her centre - like she did to me - to cause her much of a rising orgasm as possible. And it seems to be working, as I then feel Chloe's fingernails dig deeply into my back, making their way down, and then back up against my skin, almost drawing blood on their way. I knew that Chloe's nails were short, but right now they were stinging harshly into me, almost causing me to cry out and stop everything all together - But I continue to keep stroking my fingers inside her anyway.

"Beca!" Chloe then screams my name in between her long and heavy pants, a throaty moan escaping between her teeth every now and then.

My thumb accidentally brushes against her clit once, and I hear a different kind of gasp escape from her lips. I look at her face to see her reaction, and by my surprise, her mouth is now smiling widely. I decide to brush against it again, and then start to rub my thumb in circles over it, and by the look on Chloe's face, she seems to like that. A lot. - So I keep up the circular motions there as well.

Chloe lets out another whimper at my new action caused by my thumb, before she bites into my shoulder, hard - Teeth gripping into my skin, almost causing pain for the second time for me.

As I try to ignore the pain all together, I thrust in faster and deeper, until I feel her walls begin to contract around my fingers. I wish Chloe would look at me each time my fingers thrust into her, but her eyes are either shut tight, or rolling in the back of her head.

"I'm so close. I'm so. Oh, oh-f-" Chloe yells out, her nails still intact with the skin on my back.

With that being said, I rock my hips into her as I fasten up my pace with my fingers, and thumb. She spreads her legs apart even wider, and then wraps them around me to bring me in closer. The sound of my fingers thrusting into Chloe's wetness was driving me insane - I could hear my heart start to pick up it's pace in my chest, and could almost feel my own self about to easily come undone again as well.

"You feel so good inside me, B-B-" Chloe stutters and whimpers aloud before she can finish her complete sentence. And that's when I couldn't move my digits anymore, as Chloe's walls had fully inclosed tightly around my two inserted fingers. She quickly spreads her legs as wide as she possibly can, like the sensation was all too much for her, as she finally hits her releases and comes for me - Riding out her high while her screams shake and fill her body, and also my ears.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pitch Perfect. All rights to the owners.

To all those people who wondered if Beca would return the favour, there you go. ;)

Yeah, I don't know how I feel about this chapter tbqh. I tried my best.

Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/New Year! :)  
 _x_


	22. Morning After

Chloe and I somehow manage under the covers of her bed, yet I don't remember how. I don't remember moving. All that I know was that my body was still in a sweat, and running thoughts of how enjoyable this night has been for me, and hopefully as much for Chloe as well, were continuously running through my mind.

As I lay on my back, I feel Chloe move her naked body more closer to mine, sheets wrapped around from her breasts down. Her arm comes in contact around my waist, as she pulls herself closer into me, burring her face into my neck after she leaves a soft kiss.

She stays like that for a moment, until she leans up, her mouth just reaching my ear, and ever so lightly whispers, "I hope you don't mind cuddling after sex." Before she giggles happily.

My eyes close from the cuteness of her sound to my ears. "I don't mind it at all." I reply as a smile appears on my face, Chloe's own being contagious.

"You know, you swore so much tonight. It almost kinda turned me on even more." Chloe then states the fact out of no where.

"Oh, shit. I'm sorry." I say, then realize what just came out of my mouth. "I- My bad."

Chloe giggles again at me, and I feel her body move while she fills with laughter. I loved that little movement of hers. It makes me smile. It makes my cheek feel warm, and for my heart to pace.

"It's fine, Beca." She then comforts me.

"Always thought you'd be a screamer too." She randomly then blurts out after, almost like a mumble to herself, but enough for me to also hear.

I now stare down at Chloe, and it just so happens she was already looking back up at me, her eyes already locked with mine. "You what?" I ask her.

"I don't know." She shakes her head while she laughs again. "I just thought... You know what, nevermind. This has gotten weird now, sorry." Chloe says as she rests her head onto my bare shoulder, now keeping her gaze away.

It tickled my mind why she would say that, and I was curious as to know. I move my hand under her chin, and tilt her face so she looks me back in the eyes, but I can't help but to stare at her sudden, red cheeks first. "Hey, no. You tell me."

She bites her lip into her mouth, and releases it slowly after a moment. "Fine." She breaths. "I've just always wondered if you'd be a screamer in bed, and well, I guess I was right. Really, right." She finally confesses, then bursts into a cute chuckle which makes my heart melt with warmth.

I knew the blood was making it's way to my cheeks from her confession, and also how embarrassed she seemed to be about it. Out of all the things that would run through her brain, this made her embarrassed in some way, that it would even show on her cheeks as well. It was immensely cute. Did she also really think that about me? And what does she mean by _always_?

"Well, then." Is all that manages to come out of my mouth though. No more questions asked, as a smile creeps upon my face from the topic of conversation. "You're, um, quite the screamer yourself too." I say quietly, as the smile starts to widen even further on my face, the vision of her screaming out my name while her back arches off the bed clouds my mind.

"Can I, um, ask you something, by the way?"

"Of course you can, babes." Chloe replies, still looking at me.

"Was I like, you know... Good? For like, my first time and all." I instantly regretted my choice of words as soon as they left my mouth. I don't know why I wanted to ask her that. Why I even opened by mouth to begin with. But truth be told, a part of me was wondering; it was leaving my mind desperate to know so.

Chloe starts to laugh then, loudly, and I almost start to feel embarrassment fill my entire body, from head to toe.

Oh god. What have I done.

"W-what?" I ask her, almost laughing along with her too, but not as much.

"Beca, are you sure you haven't had sex with a woman before?" She finally gets out between giggles.

"Um, yeah?" I reply back, like it was the most obvious thing - mainly because it was.

"Really though?" She asks again, her eyebrows raised. "Because no one, I repeat no one, no girl, has ever made me come like that before." Chloe say as she leans up, and innocently places a kiss onto my lips.

I roll my eyes after her lips move away from mine, and feel myself laugh at her comment, as I replay it back in my mind.

"Hey, don't laugh!" Chloe says as she cuddles up into me closer, her teeth showing wide from her smiling feature.

"I'm not!" I say back defensively, admiring the warmth feeling now starting to grow in my stomach.

"Sure you aren't." Chloe rolls her eyes back at me, giving her head a little shake. "Now, turn over so I can spoon you, cute stuff." Chloe says as she smacks my arm playfully.

As I turn myself over between the sheets, my smile never leaves my face. I lean on my side, and feel Chloe cuddle up behind me, her front resting into my back, as her arm wraps tightly around my middle. She carefully leans her chin into my shoulder, and then lets out a deep sigh.

"I love this. I love this moment right now." Chloe says, her lips meeting my skin just after for a light weight kiss.

"I do too." I say back as I feel my eyes close peacefully. It was true. I did love this moment. As much as I loved our intimate moments just before, this was even more special, to me. To have so much trust with someone, as well as love, to be in this situation was honestly uplifting and satisfying, and everything I've ever wanted and needed. I'd never thought I'd be like this anyone though. I never thought I'd be feeling all this happiness, all this pleasing, and all this good and rewarding feelings as I do right now. If Chloe's body wasn't so close to mine and she wasn't snuggled into my back right now, I'd probably be, embarrassingly but happily, allowing tears to escape from my eyes quietly.

"Everything okay, baby?" Chloe says as her fingers lightly stroke my arms, her chin resting into my shoulder again.

"Yeah," I take a small laugh. "It really is. I just- Really love this too." Another smile spreads across my face.

"I'm glad about that." The red head says, her voice gleeful.

Chloe stays cuddled up with me for what feels like hours, but in reality, it would of only been minutes that passed by. We're silent, but it's comfortable for us both. Every now and then, I would feel Chloe's soft fingertips draggingly move against my skin, and then gently rest idle, then randomly start up again without feeling like she'd even stopped.

I wanted to sleep, my body feeling exhausted. But that means losing time, and making the morning come closer, and making Bella rehearsals come closer, along with everything else. I rest my eyes, but try to keep myself awake, slightly moving my legs to meet with the red heads under the sheets. I would lightly stroke my feet to playfully fiddle with hers, while she would do it back to me as well.

When it feels like I'm about to drift off into a sleep finally, I feel Chloe's lips at my earlobe, and listen, as she softly sings a familiar tune.

" _You're the words on my tongue to my favorite song._ "

The instant I hear her sing the lyrics, I feel my heart pouncing in my chest. It was _the_ song. _Our_ song. Little things like this will always make my heart race, knowing that she remembers, knowing that she knows and memorizes the lyrics, knowing the moment still recalls in her brain, when she declared it our song, basically.

" _You're the movie in my mind to which I know every line, and all these things I do, all I see is you._ " I listen to her continue, and feel my heart grow three times the size.

My eyelids get heavier, and eventually close completely, as I feel my body ease within. More lyrics are being softly sung into my ear, and kisses are being planted between breaths on my skin. My cheek, my neck, whenever Chloe's lips decide to meet. And before I know it, my mind is drifted into a sleep, whilst being in Chloe's arms.

* * *

As I lay on my stomach, and my head lays rest on top of my folded arms - instead of on the pillow - I feel the sunlight hit through the curtains, almost sneaking in through my eyelids. I force my eyes to stay shut though, as they, and also my limbs, were feeling stiff and heavy. I didn't feel quite like waking up just yet either, while I lay here completely naked still, in Chloe's warm, comfortable bed, covered in sheets that clung to my small frame.

A smile then creeps up to my lips, knowing I was naked, and also the reason _why_.

I've never slept naked. Like, never. It's never been a thing I've done, or liked, or considered, especially _with_ anybody. I don't even like staring at my own naked reflection in the mirror before taking a shower, I try to ignore the image as much as possible. It's not that I don't like it, or that I feel uncomfortable in my own skin. It's something else. Something I can't explain. But being with Chloe, and in her own personal space while she was naked too, it makes those thoughts go away. It makes me okay with it, it makes me feel more comfortable, confident. A lot of things go like that when I'm with Chloe, unknowingly in mind, like it was just natural.

As I get lost in my own thoughts, something catches my attention, which makes my eyes widen in response, and makes my smile disappear completely. It was a noise. A noise sounding like a sniffle, like a soft cry, but I wasn't one hundred percent sure as to what it was just yet.

I blink my eyes, attempting to awaken myself up a bit more, before I turn and move my head to my right, to spy a teary eyed Chloe close by my side, looking directly at me. Her bottom lip was almost trembling, and her entire face was flushed, like she was highly embarrassed, or she was saw something horrible happen to a small, innocent puppy, or heard some terrible, gut wrenching news you know she'd never want to hear.

"Are you crying? What's wrong?" I say tiredly, but concerned as to why my girlfriend was crying. Her eyes were red, like she's been like this for a while now. Water was filling up her site, and she also had tear droplets rested on her blushed cheeks.

"Beca..." Chloe says my name sadly, like something was tearing at her heart, and I couldn't help but feel like my world was sinking from seeing this sight of her without knowing exactly why.

"Chloe, please tell me." I say with a plea. I go to prep myself up on my elbows, but pain decides to hit me, quick and fast as my body feels like it's been run over with a truck. I hiss out as I try to move my neck, but ache is what stops me in my way from that too.

"This, Beca." Chloe says as her hands reach for the sheets covering me, pulling them down and lower from my back to reveal more bare skin. Her fingertips lightly trace my back in certain areas, which make me flinch at the sudden amount of pain that was starting to sting. "It's me. I've hurt you."

Then it hit me. The pain. My back. Last night. I remember Chloe's nails digging, and moving deeply into my skin while I was aiming for her to hit her orgasm. It did sting, and it did cause me pain, but what was causing to hurt me even more right now, was that she was highly upset about it.

I lick my lips apart before I attempt to speak, but I just end up stuttering. "It-It's fine, I'm okay."

"Beca, it's not okay!" Chloe almost yells at me now. Her tone almost frightens me, but I knew from her face, that she wasn't angry with me exactly. She was angry at my marks, which she had left. She was angry with herself. I wish she wouldn't be though, it's not her fault. I know she she didn't mean for it to happen.

Chloe's hand moves to my face, and her finger ghostly brushes down against my bottom lip. Then that's when I realize how big it had gotten. My lip was swollen. It almost feels like I've had plastic surgery done, and this was just the day after. I flinch again because of her touch, and look away from her eyes as I didn't want to see the hurt on her face anymore.

"I-" I begin to say.

"Don't tell me you're fine, because you're not. Your back looks like a cats scratch post!" Chloe cuts me off, then stops for a second, almost in disgust with herself. "You should see your neck. You're purple, Beca. You look a Barney the damn dinosaur, and don't get me started on your shoulder either." Chloe says before she lets out another sniffle, moving her fingers away from me to wipe the new tears forming in her eyes.

Her reaction right now, was breaking and tugging at my heart strings. I didn't know how to respond to her without her arguing back at me, accusing herself that it was all her.

"I-I can handle it. I swear I'm fine." I say to reply, yet still not able to look into her sad orbs.

"Well, _I_ can't." She quickly gets out. "I've hurt you. I've marked you, Beca. And I'm so sorry." Chloe's voice breaks as she lets out yet another cry, both of her hands now reaching up to cover her damp face, hiding herself away from me.

I turn my body around, and lean on my side to face her. But as I do, the ache races through my entire body again. I attempt to keep silent, so I don't hurt her any more than she already is, but I know she hears me.

My hand reaches for hers, and I pull them away from her face. "Chloe, listen. Last night- It was one the best nights of my life, alright? I'll be fine. Please don't be upset. Please." I say as I tuck a piece of red, wavy hair behind her ear.

Chloe lies still, laying on her back now. Her eyes face the ceiling, and I catch a glimpse of new tears beginning to form underneath her eyelashes.

I move myself in closer to her, and rest my head onto her bare shoulder, while my arm wraps around her front, attempting to ignore the pain as it still continues to hit and sting.

"Chloe, please. I enjoyed it. I mean-" I take a quick pause. "Well, yeah. That's basically it. I did enjoy it. I enjoyed everything. You have nothing to be sorry about."

Chloe's arm wraps around me, carefully of my hurt back, as her hand moves in between my hair, fingers softly stroking inbetween my brown locks. "You're so tiny. You're so fragile. I just feel guilty, I can't believe I hurt you." She confesses, her voice at a break again.

"You didn't." I semi lie to her. "Everything about last night felt good, and I wouldn't change a thing about it." I say, this time with the truth, because I wouldn't.

"Are you sure?" Chloe asks me, her expression and voice still hurt, still worried about her actions.

"One hundred percent. I honestly feel good right now. I feel, happy." I say as my arm wraps tighter around her. That was the truth too, I did feel happy. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, besides here, in my girl's warm, cuddled, embrace.

Chloe lowers her head to look at me now, and I look up into her soft, blue orbs. I show her a smile, and she manages to show me one back, which I was relieved to finally see, instead of tears on her face.

"I feel happy too... I guess." She attempts to genuinely say back.

"You guess?!" I say back now, in a playful tone to hopefully cheer her up and lighten the mood. "You guess, huh? You _guess_ you're happy you had sex with your girlfriend?" I say cheekily, a wide smile supporting on my face.

She looks at me now with the smile that I've wanted to see ever since I woke up. "You're right." She says, her voice back to it's normal cheerfulness. "I'm _fucking_ over the moon." She whispers before giving me one of her signature winks.

"Also. Last night was one of the _best nights of your life_ , huh?" She says as she turns onto her side now, to face me better. Her fingertips move lightly, as she starts to tickle on my skin, resulting in me to fidget under her touch.

I'm now smiling so widely, that I end up giggling, and turning onto my back. Chloe stops her tickling, and giggles also, while she leans on me. She kisses my forehead gently, resting her arm over my chest, so she can then stroke my face. But then I feel pain, and the reminder kicks in.

I grind my teeth together as the unpleasant tingling and stinging starts on my back again.

"Oh shoot. I'm sorry, do you want to move?" Chloe quickly registers as to what was happening.

"Nope, nope. I'm fine." I say through my teeth.

Before I know it, Chloe's arm has moved away from me, and that sadness I witnessed before, has arrived back on her face.

"Hey." I say as my fingers reach for her hands back. "Don't."

Chloe bites her lip, and her fingers are now back on my face; this time her actions careful and soft, like I was a fragile, broken toy, that could easily break if I'm not handled with care. "My poor baby." She says as she caresses my cheek softly.

I try my best to show her a smile, and I know she sees, but she doesn't show me one back. She just studies my face instead, leaving my bruised lip to last.

"Well," I begin to say, scared but also intrigued as to what her reaction will be once I finish the next part of my sentence. "I guess I like it... Rough." I say along with a wink, attempting to clear the air between us again.

Chloe breaks out of her sadness then, and I watch as her lips start to curve. And she laughs. Loudly. Like extremely loud, and genuine, and it so effortlessly makes my heart flutter, and distracts me from the pain.

She ends up shaking her head once she settles herself down, though I wish to never see her stop laughing like this. She moves in more closer to me, and holds my face in between her hands, and whispers closely to my face, "You. Dirty. Little. Bird." before covering my face in light kisses. Starting with my cheeks, my forehead again, to the tip of my nose, and the bottom of my chin, with her soft, pink lips.

* * *

"I guess we better get up babe, don't wanna waste the day away, now do we?" Chloe says as she removes her fingers away from my face.

"No!" I yell as I scrunch my eyes closed together. "I'm totally fine with wasting the day away. It's probably not even past nine yet, anyway." I complain as I pull the sheets up over my head, hiding myself from her.

I hear Chloe giggle at me as she attempts to move the sheets away.

"Becaaa!" She says my name playfully, still trying to tug the sheets from me. I manage to keep them over my head though, my hands having a tight grip around them. But I knew Chloe was much stronger than me, and could easily rip them away with her strength if she really wanted to. So I assume she lets me win, either way, I wasn't moving.

I hear a soft sigh then, and thought to myself that I _guess_ I should start moving, as I don't like disappointing Chloe. Not like _I_ personally would be disappointing her, I know that she likes to make the most of her days.

"Ugh, fine. Just let me wake up more though." I give in as I finally remove the sheets from over my head and stare at the red head watching me. Chloe still had hers wrapped around her front, covering her from her breasts down, and still manages to look cute as ever, as her red hair falls around her face.

I stay laid on my back, and position my arm over my face to cover my eyes from the blaring sun still.

The red head then lets out her signature, little giggle before she speaks again. "Come on!" Chloe says cheerfully, jumping slightly in the bed. "I say it's time for breakfast now, what say you?"

And of course Chloe was hungry, and thinking about food right now, which was totally fair. "Yeah, yeah." I reply, with no intention on moving or getting up yet what so ever.

I hear Chloe move along with the sheets, so I assume she up quick on her feet, to find some clothing, or to get breakfast ready. I continue to lay still in my position, my eyes still closed behind the skin on my arm.

I hear the sheets getting moved again, which was also causing the bed to move. I squint one eye open, and move my arm to look beside me in the bed, but Chloe had already gone. I close both my eyes again shut, and continue to let my body rest for the time being.

It wasn't even one minute after, I feel something touch beside my legs. I quickly remove my arm from my face to look down, to see what seemed like a body shaped figure tenting the sheets, right where my legs would be under the covers. I feel a sudden movement of soft hands as they start to move my legs apart from one another.

"Chloe?" I say her name in confusion. "What are you-"

I then feel two strong arms being wrapped around my legs as they get separated apart even wider. I hear a certain little giggle, before I feel Chloe's mouth on my thighs, trailing her lips, and lightly kissing upwards on my skin.

"O-Oh." I release out as she starts to kiss more closer, reaching up until she almost meets my centre, a shiver also making it's way up my spine. My head ends up leaning back into the pillow, and my eyes stare at the ceiling before closing shut.

Her kisses, her mouth, the suspense, and the fact that I couldn't see her, only _feel_ her, was driving me insane. It felt like I was on a rollercoaser, but in the dark. And I knew I was going upwards, but I couldn't see what was at the top awaiting for me.

"Shit. Oh, God." I begin to say as Chloe's mouth meets skin again, her tongue sliding out of her mouth this time, as she begins to softly work around my clit.

The sudden sensation of wetness moving to my clit was driving my head to spin in circles, and I couldn't keep my moans from escaping past my mouth quietly.

Once Chloe is satisfied with my sounds, she then starts to trace harder circles around the sensitive bud. She moves her tongue around it faster, and I feel my hands glide, removing the sheets so I could see more of her - mostly her face.

I look downwards on my naked self, to see a smirking Chloe, now kissing and licking from my entrance. I stare right into her eyes as I watch her tongue dart out, licking and twirling back around my clit, while she winks quickly.

Another, much louder, moan manages to escape from my mouth as Chloe sets her tongue at a more rapid pace. "Fuck, Chloe. Fuck."

She pulls away with a chuckle, before going back in, licking up and down against my folds that were now _extremely_ wet.

Chloe uses her forefinger and her thumb, spreading my folds apart to gain better access while her tongue wonders. Her tongue flickers in and out, and against the sensitive areas that makes me even more vocal. Her mouth then incloses around my clit, as she begins to suck it into her mouth.

Her actions were driving me almost over the edge already, as my back begins to arch off from the bed. I begin to rock my hips into her face unknowingly, and Chloe notices my actions, as she throws one of my legs over her shoulder - continuing to suck on my clit, as she uses her tongue to massage it up and down in her mouth.

"Oh Jesus. Fuck." I say between a whimper, as I bring my hand up to my mouth, and bite hard into my knuckles.

My free hand reaches for Chloe's head, as my fingers move inbetween her firely locks, pushing her closer into my heat. She slowly releases my clit from her mouth, and then uses her tongue to wonder even further up, down, and around, leaving me to cry out in pleasure, and leaving my mind in a frenzy.

My other leg wraps around the red head's shoulder, and I end up bringing her face closer in. She continues to rub her tounge along, and around my bundle of nerves, and even inserts the tip of her tongue into me various times to hear me moan, also resulting in my back to arch further. The moment she moves back to swirl my clit, and replaces her tongue with two of her fingers to thrust inside me, was the moment my eyes roll to the back of my head, as I quickly become undone once again.

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pitch Perfect, all rights to the owners.

Sorry this was such a long update. I started writing a one shot and kept coming back to this one when I got writers block and so forth. I decided to finish this one off first, before I move along to the other one, so here it is! :) I really need to stop writing smut too, I apologize... ;)  
 _x_


	23. Feelings

Chloe is official up now - for real this time - and has actually gone to get breakfast ready for the both of us in the kitchen, all the while I lay here in her bed. A shock still rushing through my body, from another high Chloe had just given me.

My eyes flutter and blink repeatedly, double checking my surrounds, as I was making sure that this was in fact my reality, and just not a figment of my imagination. Yet again, I don't think I could ever create _that_ feeling in my mind by myself.

Chloe's bedroom walls still looked the same. Her bed, her sheets, still felt the same against my skin. The air smelt clean, and almost like vanilla, like it always does. Everything seemed genuine. I even stare at my hand, turning it over to my palm and to the back again, assuring that it was real, that I was real.

But then I recall the sensation that Chloe had just caused to run through my body again, and yeah, I was one hundred percent sure that I could not create such a thing on my own in my head.

It felt like bliss. Pure bliss. And I'm sure I orgasmed longer this morning, then I did last night. Chloe's tongue and movements were honestly like magic down there, in areas I never knew could feel that pleasurable. And it still blows my mind, that I'm the only one who gets to experience that from Chloe. I didn't think sex could even feel that good, but Chloe changed my view on that many, many times.

I prep myself up, and look at the clothing placed on the edge of the bed Chloe had left me, before she kissed me on the cheek, and ran wildly out of the room and into the kitchen, with the biggest looking grin on her face.

I shake my head as the moment replays in my mind, and attempt to move myself up. My limbs were still feeling sore, especially now, but I still move anyway. I reach for the clothing she had found for me, and my eyes widen as I realize it only two items; A fresh pair of underwear, and also a clean plaid shirt. _Of hers_.

My eyebrows furrow, almost in confusion. I search for another piece of clothing, but when I couldn't find anything else, I start to think that maybe Chloe didn't give me any pants on purpose.

A smile then appears on my blushed face, goofy as it may be. But it never seems to leave, because that is such a Chloe Beale thing to do. And secretly, I absolutely love that she didn't.

I shift my legs over the edge of the bed and feel all my muscles tense at once at the movement. My toes just reach the ground, and I try to stand on all my weight as my feet meet flat against the floor.

"Shit." I mutter to myself, feeling completely that.

I attempt to stand, almost feeling like my whole body could crash flat against the floor at any moment, but I try to keep a steady balance for myself.

I move one foot in front of the other, and make my way over to Chloe's bathroom. I eventually make it over there without a stumble, or fall, just movements of wobble, but I feel proud of myself. I reach for the door handle, and twist it open. The first thing I catch is my reflection in the mirror, though I try to ignore it. I walk over towards it still, as my eyes only gaze at the markings on my neck.

Chloe must of _really_ gotten into it last night. And to be honest, I don't even mind. Like I told her this morning; I enjoyed it, and I truly did.

My fingers run over the bruises from Chloe's mouth, and my eyes close as I remember how I got them. A shiver runs up the back of my spine then, making my insides turn to soft, as I begin to get myself dressed.

* * *

As I shyly make my way into the kitchen, I spy a plate full of scrambled eggs and crispy bacon, sat placed on the table, along side a tall glass of freshly poured orange juice.

"This for me?" I ask the red head surprised, eyeing the plate. I walk more into the room, to see Chloe in a blue, long sleeved shirt, along with dark, denim shorts. Very different style of clothing for what she had chosen out for me.

"Yep!" She says back gleeful. "Eat up, or else you'll fade into nothing." She jokes, a long with a giggle.

Chloe pulls out the chair sitting opposite the table, and waits for me to sit.

Once I meet the chair and sit myself down, she helps push me closer to the table. Chloe then wraps her arms around my shoulders gently, and places kisses into my hair. "Take this morning as an apology, for marking your back last night." She says into my ear once she's stopped.

"Oh, so _that_ was an apology?" I say with a smirk, as I watch Chloe join me on the opposite side of the table, meeting her own plate of food.

Her face blushes, and I love seeing her cheeks turn that shade of red.

"Well," She takes a short breath, cocking her head to one side. "Yeah." Chloe continues, showing me her wide smile as she sits back up straight, her face now resting in the palm of her hand while her elbow rests on top of the table.

"Best damn apology I've ever had." I quickly mutter under my breath, before picking up my knife and fork, and cutting up pieces of bacon in front of me.

"Oh, Beca." Chloe laughs at me, shaking her head from side to side. But I ignore her, my mouth now full of the food that she had cooked for me.

* * *

After I've finished my plate of wonderfully prepared food, I join Chloe while she now stands at the sink.

"Thanks for the breakfast, I enjoyed it." I say thankful for her.

"That's alright, anytime beautiful." Chloe replies to me, as she takes the plate away from my hands, and places it into the sink full of water.

I smile at her, and stare at how beautifully her red hair falls around her face, and rests peacefully onto her shoulders. How her eyes glisten, even when she looks away from me, to stare back into the sink.

She turns away from me then, and I miss staring at her face. She walks over to the table, to collect the other set of dishes. I decide to move closer to the sink, and begin to wash the plates I could find between the foaming bubbles.

Chloe meets behind me, and places the glasses down on the side of the counter. Her arms then wrap around my middle, her chin resting into my shoulder, as she softly says, "Stop that babe, I can do it."

I completely ignore her though, and move a now clean plate into the drying rack to my right.

"Beca." Chloe says my name in a serious tone, yet I still remain silent, moving onto the next dish now that I could find.

I then feel her hands wonder to the bottom of the shirt I'm wearing. They reach up under the material, to meet gently on my skin. Her hands explore upwards then, until both of them lightly meet, and cup my small breasts inbetween her hands. I stop my actions immediately from her choice of contact.

Chloe then starts to massage them, squeezing, as she moves her hands in circular motions.

I close my eyes, as I feel a ghostly moan move through my teeth. She pushes her front more into my back, as she adds slightly more pressure while she continues to massage my breasts in her hands. Her thumbs lightly rub over my now harden nipples, and I feel the urge to moan again.

"Mmm." I say as my head starts to tilt backwards.

She pushes me more into the counter, trapping me between her body and the sink, her body being pressed up right against my back.

"Is this why you didn't give me any pants to put on?" I say between a hurried breath.

Chloe doesn't respond right away though, instead, leaving more kiss marks on my neck. One of her hands then trails down to the hemp of my panties, and begins to make it's way further down lower inside of the material, as her other hand stays kneading my breast.

"Maybe." Chloe finally speaks into my ear, as her fingers reach, and touch my clit.

My eyes still remain close, as my teeth meet into my bottom lip from her heavenly touches.

She softly starts to rub her middle finger in a clockwise motion around my clit, leaving me to desperately want to feel that high pleasured feeling again. "Please." I say as my head tilts back further, and I stand on the tips of my toes.

"Harder, please." I manage to whimper out when she doesn't reply, my mouth now in the shape of an 'o'.

"Jesus, I've turned you into a sex machine." Chloe replies, yet her finger starts to pick up it's pace around the nub, as her other hand works harder on my breast and nipple.

My hands tense underneath the kitchen bench as I was starting to feel that building of pleasure begin to hit through my body. I whimper loudly as I feel it starting in my chest, and slowly making it's way down to my centre, ready to explode in every direction it possibly could as my legs spread apart wider. But that feeling completely stops when Chloe does.

"Shoot." Chloe then says in a sadden tone, her fingers moving away from my clit, out from the panties, and away from my breast under my shirt.

"W-what is it?" I question her, a sadness also in my voice, now that her hands were no longer on my body, and no longer touching me.

"My dad's home." She replies, removing her body away from me. "Quickly go find some pants in my room and then come out, I'll finish up here. And I promise I'll make up for this soon." She says as her hand lightly moves to my ass for a moment, and then away completely.

* * *

I manage to find some pants that fit me in Chloe's wardrobe - Some boyfriend jeans that look maybe a bit ridiculous on me, but it'll do.

I run my fingers through my hair to settle and smooth it down, hoping it looks some what decent, before making my way into the lounge room.

"Heya, Beca!" Chloe's father greets me, looking tired but well enough to show me a warming smile.

"Hey there." I reply, a slight awkwardness in my tone.

It was then I could feel a lump forming in the back of my throat, as it was almost making it harder for me to swallow properly. I didn't know as to why I was starting to sweat, or feel nerves start to rise up inside me. Maybe because I banged this man's daughter under his roof while he was at work, and now he just keeps smiling at me, unknowing as to what happened while he was gone. Or maybe because his daughter made me orgasm not too long ago this morning, again, in his house.

Or maybe he does know exactly what happened. Maybe he planned for this to happen, maybe he stayed at work over night on purpose... Or maybe I'm just reading into this too much. Yeah. Whatever the reason, I could feel my body start to burn with heat, as it also reaches it's way into my stomach, an almost uneasy feeling along with it.

Luckily enough, Chloe's shirt covers her markings on my neck, or else I'd be worrying about that as well.

"You feeling alright, Beca? Did Chloe feed you?" Eric then asks as his eyebrows raise to the top of his head while he stares at my face.

A slight chuckle then escapes from my lips, though I try my hardest for it not to. "Oh, yeah. She did. It was lovely." I smile at him.

"Dad, don't you worry. I take good care of her." Chloe says as she joins me by my side, her arm wrapping around my waist, moving my body closer into hers.

"You should go rest up anyway, I bet you're tired. I'll make you a breakfast for you when you wake up." Chloe says cheerfully as she then moves away from me, to walk over towards her father.

I watch as Chloe takes his work bag away from him, carrying it over her shoulder. While her other hand rubs lightly on the man's arm, and how he nods his head in agreement with his daughter, while he starts to make his way to the hallway.

One of the things I love about Chloe is that she is so caring. Not only to me, or to her father like she is right now, but just to everyone in general. She's always this way, a warm smile, a helping hand, a kind heart. And it makes me fall in love with her, even more, each and every day while being with her.

She then catches my gaze whilst I stare at her in awe. I quickly show her a smile, and she instantly shows me one back gracefully. Something so natural, yet something so easy to make my heart flutter.

God dammit. I'm so in love with this women, and I still haven't told her those exact three words yet either; 'I love you'.

Fuck.

"You're right. I'll see you later, Beca. It was nice seeing you again!" Eric quickly gets out before he's out of the room, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, right. Yeah, you too." I manage to reply back to him.

* * *

"I can give you the rest of that apology now, if you want it." Chloe playfully winks, as she pulls me over towards my bed with my hands now in hers.

My heart was beginning to race rapidly, and I could feel my insides start to tense up with excitement. The emotion in my body was starting to rise, yet, I also had that uneasy feeling still from earlier. I was also feeling highly turned on right now. Well, I _wanted_ to feel highly turned on right now.

I didn't want my stomach to be building up these mixture of feelings as they swirl around inside me, yet I couldn't help that the sick movement was beating them all to the finishing line.

I didn't want to speak. I didn't want to open my mouth. Instead, I wanted to kiss Chloe, I wanted her to continue to please me. To finish what she started in the kitchen back in her house, but my upset stomach was telling me otherwise.

I stop her, and she stops with me, a confused expression on her face. "As much as I want that right now, I really do, I just - I actually have a really bad stomach ache." I say disappointedly, lowering my face.

Chloe's eyes open wide then, along with her mouth, as her grip on my hands tightens. "Oh no, are you feeling alright babe? What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Chloe begins to panic, as she now checks my temperature on my forehead with her hand.

"No, I just have bad cramps right now." I say as I remove my hand away from hers, and place my own on my stomach, like it would help ease the pain.

"Oh, baby." The red head pouts her lips. "Do you need anything? I can drive to the store. I can buy you food if you want. I'll get you whatever you need, or feel like. I can get you like, a heat bag, or a wet flannel, and oh- I can make you this _delicious_ chicken soup I know how to-"

"Chloe." I quickly cut her off before the woman explodes right in front of me. "Mmm." I take in a deep breath. "Maybe - Maybe you can just cuddle me? For a bit. I just feel like lying down right now."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Chloe replies back, calming herself back down.

I move again, and finally reach my bed, and lay myself down on top of my covers - Not bothering to move under the blankets or to actually get comfortable, as I just wanted to rest. I was still fully clothed, but I couldn't care less, I just needed to relax my stomach down.

"You can't be comfortable like that." I look to see Chloe at the side of my bed, still standing, with both hands placed on her hips.

I then watch as she walks over to my wardrobe, and then stays there for a moment, searching for something. She then comes walking back over to me on the bed, with something inbetween her hands.

"Stretch your legs out, babe."

I do as she says, my body resting lazily. Chloe's hands reach to the button of my jeans - well, her jeans - as she then unzips them, pulling them down my legs carefully. If it wasn't for my stomach, I would be definitely feeling quite turned on right about now.

Chloe then positions pyjama pants so I could easily place my legs into them, and then pulls them up for me, and I swear if my heart could fly out of my chest, it would right now in this very moment.

I watch as she then walks over towards her bag placed on my desk, along side my laptop and other musical equipment placed there. I hear as she pops something out of a packet, and then walks into the kitchen. She comes back with a full glass of water, as she sits herself down by my side. "Take this, cutie, and you should be feeling better soon." Chloe says with a smile, as she hands me the glass, and also a small tablet.

I sit myself up, and swallow the tablet quickly, feeling the water follow as it makes it's way down my throat. Once I had finished, Chloe takes the glass away from my hand, and places it on my bedside table just in case I need it later. She then shows me her smile, one I think she knows makes my heart flutter instantly, as her fingers move a piece of hair out of my face, tucking it away behind my ear.

"You're kinda the best, do you know that?" I say once she's stopped, laying myself back down again. No one's ever taken care of me like this, never really given me this much attention, especially over a stomach ache.

"Not really, but I love hearing those words come from you." Says Chloe as she crawls on top of the bed beside me, laying her own body down.

"Well, you are." I say as I look at her, to study her face. Then to study her neck, her collarbones and even her chest. Nothing sexual in it, of course. I just felt like being closer to her right now, being snuggled into her body, and feeling her warmth against my skin. But I stay idle, almost like I was awaiting for her permission to do so.

"You can lay on me, it's alright." The red head says as she pats lightly on her chest. She must of caught my staring.

I quickly move my body closer to her without hesitation. My arm rests on her chest, as my nose presses into the crook of he neck, before completely burring my face into her body warmth.

"Thank you." I breathe into her skin.

In that moment, I then wondered if I give her goosebumps, like she does to me. Because if the roles were reversed, I knew certainty that I would be covered in them by now. My hand reaches for the hem of her shirt, and slowly moves upwards, as I begin to feel her goosebumps rise on her body. A smile appears upon my face, as I rest my hand lightly on the girls abdomen - something I wouldn't be brave enough to do before - and feel as she inhale and exhales. I never felt her like this before, just breathing lightly under my touch, but it somehow felt peaceful.

And I _do_ give her goosebumps.

I _do_ make her feel what she makes me feel, and I couldn't be more happier, or pleased with the fact.

My eyes rest shut, as I peacefully stay rested into my girl's neck, feeling safe, loved and warm.

"It's okay to fall asleep, Beca. I'll be right here when you wake up." Chloe whispers as her arm wraps around me, holding me against her tighter.

"No." I say back defensively, my eyes still remain closed. "I want us to do something today."

"But- Like what?" Chloe asks back confused.

"I don't know. Anything." I reply in a sleepy tone. "I'll just close my eyes for like, one second. But think about something we can do, okay?"

I hear Chloe giggle at me, yet I hope she takes me serious, because I do want to do something. I don't want her to be stuck inside with me just because I don't feel well.

"Yes, Beca." Is all I hear before I feel myself drift away from reality.

* * *

My eyes widen as I hear Chloe laugh loudly, her body also fidgeting along with her, causing me to awaken.

"Yeah, she does that a lot actually. I find it pretty adorable." I hear Chloe say, followed by a giggle.

"I know. I've heard it plenty of times, but nothing like that." I hear another voice, also followed by another chuckle.

"What?" I say as I rest my head up, one eye open, one eye shut.

I notice that I'm now layed on my side, Chloe still cuddled up with me. This time, behind me, as her arm drapes lightly around my waist.

"Oh, sorry. Did we wake you?" I hear Chloe say concerned, closely to my ear.

 _We_? Who's we?

I look to the other side of the room to spy Kimmy Jin also staring at me. I give her a confusing look, but all she does is show a ghostly smile from the corners of her lips - Something I have never witnessed from her in my entire life.

"Did I fall asleep?" Is all I ask, even though I knew it was a pretty dumb fucking question, because _of course_ I did.

"Yes baby, you did. You also dreamt about ducks." The red head answers me.

I turn my body around to quickly look at her face. "H-how did you know?" I ask in shock. But her and Kimmy Jin burst out in a loud fit of laughter then, and I'm pretty sure all the neighbourhood could hear their laughter as it rises out from both of them.

"Don't worry, Beca. Just, don't worry." Chloe manages to say as she wipes a single tear droplet away from her face from laughing so much.

All I could do is stare at her in confusion still. How did she know that I dreamted about ducks? Was I -

Oh.

Oh, fuck. I must of been talking in my sleep.

Before I could open my mouth, Kimmy Jin rises from her bed. "Anway, I better get going. I'll leave you two alone for the night." Kimmy Jin smiles at me, before winking at Chloe.

Since when does Kimmy Jin smile now? Let alone _wink_?

"I'll see you later, Chloe! You too, Beca. I'll catch ya. Oh, hope you're feeling well too." She says as she exists out of the room, leaving Chloe and I to ourselves.

I turn my head back around to look at Chloe, and give her a strange look. "Did she just say bye to us? Am I still dreaming?" I ask her as I shake my head.

Chloe giggles before she speaks. "Nope, you're not dreaming, babe. And she did - She's actually a pretty cool person. Did you know she has the highest IQ in her class and that she's met Johnny Depp? Twice? By accident?"

"No, I didn't." I say surprised. She's never told me either of those things.

"She told me heaps of other things, too. She's really interesting, Beca. She really opened up to me."

I chuckle to myself, because, only Chloe could do such a thing, like the impossible. "Okay, seriously. How did you do that?"

Chloe shrugs her shoulders. "I guess I really _am_ the best." She teases as her lips lightly meet on my forehead for a quick kiss. "How are you feeling, by the way? Any better after your little nap?" She asks as she strokes my cheek with her fingers.

I feel my cheeks start to burn with red under her touch, and as my body starts to fill with more warmth. "Yeah, a little better now." I shyly smile at her.

"Good!" Chloe sings cheerful. "Because we have plans for today. Well, tonight."

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : I do not own Pitch Perfect, all rights to the owners.

Hope you enjoyed this fluff of a chapter. All your reviews about this story (and my other ones) always make me happy and I'm SO glad you enjoy my writing. :) It means a lot when you leave feedback.

I've posted a new one shot called What You Need - So feel free to check that one out as well! It gets a little steamy. ;)  
 _x_


	24. Please read Not an update

Hey guys. So, as you can see, I haven't exactly updated in a while. Sometimes authors lose interest or lack inspiration in and with their work - and well, I guess that happened to me.

This was my very first fic, and I'm surprised and grateful for all the positive comments, feedback, favorites and love you have guys have given me over the chapters. Honestly. It's such a wonderful feeling to see that you enjoyed my writing.

But, I'm just not feeling this story anymore, and with that being said, I won't be continuing it.

My life has gotten pretty hectic too, and I haven't had the time or energy to write or update.

I do apologize to everyone who did generally enjoy this story, but I hope you understand.

I won't be giving up writing altogether, I will eventually post one shots (from now on) if/when I feel inspired again in the future.

Hopefully this doesn't sadden too many of you.

Once again, thank you for reading Movie In My Mind, and giving me your time and sweetness.

Much love to all of you reading this. I apologize again.

Hannah. X


End file.
